Hora cero
by Jasonlan
Summary: Rachel Berry es nueva en el equipo de la policía de NY, que se desplaza hasta Racoon City para ayudar en la investigación de los salvajes asesinatos de las últimas semanas. Aunque se encuentra con algo más que con zombies y monstruos. Faberry y Brittana.
1. Rachel Berry

La historia pertenece a S. D. Perry, así como algunos personajes secundarios. Los personajes principales son de Glee, no míos.

Las aspas del helicóptero cortaban la oscuridad que cubría el bosque de Racoon.

Rachel Berry estaba sentada muy tiesa, esforzándose por parecer tan tranquila como los hombres que la rodeaban. El ambiente era serio, tan sombrío y nublado como los cielos que cruzaban. Las bromas y los chistes se habían quedado atrás, en la reunión informativa. No se trataba de un ejercicio de entrenamiento. Tres personas más, tres excursionistas, habían desaparecido, un hecho no tan extraño en un bosque tan grande como el que rodeaba a Racoon, pero con la ola de asesinatos salvajes que habían aterrorizado a la pequeña población durante las últimas semanas, la palabra "desaparecido" había adquirido un nuevo significado. Sólo unos pocos días antes se había encontrado a la novena víctima, tan destrozada y mutilada como si la hubiesen pasado por una picadora de carne. Estaban matando a gente. Algo o alguien atacaba salvajemente en los alrededores de la ciudad, y la policía de Racoon no estaba teniendo ningún resultado. Finalmente habían llamado a la policía de New York para que colaborase en la investigación.

Rachel alzó ligeramente la barbilla, en un destello de orgullo que superó su nerviosismo. Aunque estaba graduada en bioquímica, la habían asignado al equipo de policías de NY como médico de campo. Hacía menos de un mes que pertenecía al grupo.

_Mi primera misión. Lo que quiere decir que más vale que no la fastidie._

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente, mientras intentaba mantener una expresión neutra.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora, y Sully se inclinó hacia delante en la abarrotada cabina para darle una palmadita tranquilizadora en la pierna. Al parecer, su fingida calma no colaba. A pesar de todo lo lista que era y de lo preparada que estaba para iniciar su carrera, no podía hacer nada respecto a su edad, o respecto a parecer aún más joven. A sus veinticinco años, era la persona más joven de todo el grupo. Y como era la única mujer en el equipo B de Racoon, todos la trataban como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

Suspiró, le devolvió la sonrisa a Edward y le hizo un gesto a Sully con la cabeza. No era tan terrible tener a un puñado de tipos duros como hermanos mayores, vigilándola. Siempre y cuando entendieran que podía cuidar de sí misma cuando le hiciera falta.

_Eso creo_, añadió para sí en silencio. Después de todo, era su primera misión, y aunque estaba en perfecta forma física, su experiencia en combate se limitaba a las simulaciones de vídeo y a las misiones de entrenamiento de fin de semana. La policía de NY la quería en sus laboratorios, pero era obligatorio cubrir un tiempo de servicio de campo, y Rachel necesitaba experiencia. De todas formas, inspeccionarían los bosques en grupo. Si se encontraban con la gente o los animales que habían estado atacando a los habitantes de Racoon, tendría quien le cubriera las espaldas.

Se vio el destello de un rayo hacia el norte, cerca. El ruido del trueno se perdió bajo el rugido del helicóptero. Rachel se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante e intentó penetrar la oscuridad. Había sido un día claro y despejado, pero justo antes de la puesta de sol habían comenzado a formarse nubes. No cabía duda de que volverían a casa mojados. A menos iba a ser una lluvia cálida; supuso que podría ser mucho… ¡BOOM!

Había estadotan concentrada pensando en la tormenta que se cernía sobre ellos, que durante un segundo, incluso mientras el helicóptero se inclinaba peligrosamente y caía, creyó que se trataba del ruido de un trueno. Desde la cabina se fue alzando un terrible gemido agudo y el suelo empezó a vibrar bajo sus botas. Captó el olor caliente del metal quemado y del ozono.

_¿Un rayo?_

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – gritó alguien. Era Enrico, desde el asiento del copiloto.

- ¡El motor ha fallado! – Explicó a gritos el piloto, Kevin Dooley -. ¡Aterrizaje de emergencia!

Rachel se sujetó con fuerza a un hierro de la estructura y miró hacia sus compañeros para evitar la visión de los árboles, que subían rápidamente hacia ellos. Observó el gesto decidido y serio de Sully, los dientes apretados de Edward y la mirada de preocupación que intercambiaron Richard y Forest mientras se agarraban a los salientes de la estructura y los asideros de la vibrante pared. Delante, Enrico estaba gritando alguna cosa, algo que Rachel no pudo descifrar por encima del sonido del sonido agonizante del motor. Cerró los ojos durante un instante, pensó en sus padres… Pero el viaje era demasiado violento como para poder pensar. Los golpes y los azotes de las ramas de los árboles sacudían el helicóptero con tal estruendo que lo único que pudo hacer Rachel fue no perder la esperanza. El helicóptero giró fuera de control y se precipitó describiendo una espiral escalofriante, entre sacudidas y bandazos.

Un segundo después todo había acabado. El silencio fue repentino y completo que Rachel pensó que se había quedado sorda. Todo movimiento se detuvo. Entonces oyó el goteo sobre el metal, el jadeo ahogado del motor y los feroces latidos de su propio corazón. Se dio cuenta de que estaban en tierra. Kevin lo había logrado, y sin un solo rebote.

-¿Estáis todos bien? – Enrico Marín, el capitán, estaba medio vuelto en el asiento.

Rachel unió su gesto inseguro al coro de afirmaciones.

-¡Bien pilotado, Kev! – exclamó Forest, y se alzó un nuevo coro. Rachel estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-¿Funciona la radio? – preguntó Enrico al piloto, que estaba dando golpecitos a los controles y moviendo los interruptores.

-Parece que se ha frito toda la parte eléctrica – contestó Kev-. Debe de haber sido un rayo. No nos ha dado de lleno, pero ha pasado lo suficientemente cerca. La baliza tampoco funciona.

-¿Se puede arreglar?

Enrico formuló la pregunta para todos, pero miró a Richard, que era el oficial de comunicaciones. A su vez, Richard miró a Edward, que se encogió de hombros. Edward era el mecánico del equipo.

-Voy a echarle una ojeada – respudo Edward -, pero si Kev dice que el transmisor está quemado, es que seguramente lo está.

El capitán asintió con un lento movimiento de cabeza mientras se acariciaba el bigote con una mano y consideraban que opciones tenían. Pasados unos segundos, suspiró.

-Llamé cuando el rayo nos alcanzó, pero no sé si el mensaje salió – informó -. Tienen nuestras últimas coordenadas. Si no informamos pronto, vendrán a buscarnos.

Los que vendrían a buscarnos eran el equipo Alfa de los STARS (equipo especializado con más experiencia en situaciones extremas). Rachel asintió con los demás, sin estar segura de si debía de estar decepcionada o no. Su primera misión había acabado incluso antes de empezar.

Enrico volvió a tocarse el bigote, atusándoselo en las comisuras de la boca con los dedos índice y pulgar.

-Todo el mundo afuera – ordenó-. Veamos dónde estamos.

Salieron uno a uno de la cabina. Rachel se fue dando cuenta de la situación en la que se hallaban mientras se iban reuniendo en la oscuridad. Tenían muchísima suerte de estar vivos.

_Nos ha caído un rayo. Y mientras buscamos asesinos locos, ni más ni menos_, pensó, sorprendiéndose. Incluso si la misión había concluido, sin duda había sido lo más excitante que le había pasado nunca.

El aire se notaba cálido y cargado de la inminente lluvia. Las sombras eran profundas. Pequeños animales correteaban por el sotobosque. Se encendieron un par de linternas y los haces de luz cortaron la oscuridad mientras Enrico y Edward rodeaban el helicóptero examinando los daños. Rachel sacó su linterna de la mochila, aliviada de no habérsela olvidado.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

Rachel se volvió y vio a Ken "Sully" Sullivan sonriéndole. Había sacado su arma, y el cañón de la nueve milímetros apuntaba hacia el nuboso cielo, recordándole tristemente cual era la razón de su presencia allí.

-Realmente sabéis como hacer una entrada sonada, ¿no? – bromeó, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El hombre alto rió, y los blancos dientes resaltaron contra la oscuridad de la piel.

-La verdad es que siempre hago esto para los nuevos reclutas. Es un gasto en helicópteros, pero tenemos que mantener nuestra reputación.

Rachel estaba a punto de preguntar qué opinaría el jefe de policía de ese gasto – era nueva en la zona, pero ya había oído decir que el jefe era famoso por su tacañería – cuando Enrico se unió a ellos, sacando su arma y alzando la voz para que todos pudieran oírlo.

-De acuerdo, chicos. Abrámonos en abanico e inspeccionemos los alrededores. Kev, quédate en el helicóptero. El resto, no os separéis demasiado, solo quiero que aseguréis la zona. El equipo Alfa podría estar aquí en menos de una hora.

No completó la frase, no dijo que también podría pasar mucho más tiempo, pero era innecesario. Al menos por el momento, estaban solos.

Rachel sacó la nueve milímetros de la funda y comprobó cuidadosamente los cargadores, y la recámara como le habían enseñado, con el arma en posición vertical para evitar apuntar a alguien sin darse cuenta. Los otros se movían a ambos lados, comprobando sus armas y encendiendo las linternas. Rachel respiró hondo y comenzó a andar en línea recta, enfocando el rayo de luz de la linterna hacia delante. Se había alzado una neblina baja, que se enrollaba entre los matojos, los árboles se abrían y formaban un sendero lo suficientemente ancho como para considerarse una carretera pequeña. Todo estaba en silencio excepto por los truenos, que sonaban más cerca; tenían la tormenta casi encima. El haz de luz ilumino arboles, luego la oscuridad y luego otra vez a los arboles, con un destello de lo que parecía…

-¡Mire, capitán!

Enrico se puso a su lado y, en segundo, cinco luces más se dirigieron hacia el brillo metálico que Rachel había visto y lo iluminaron: una estrecha carretera de tierra y un jeep volcado. Mientras el equipo se acercaba, Rachel pudo ver las letras PLR. Policía Local de Racoon City. Vio una pila de ropa que salía por el parabrisas roto y frunció el entrecejo. Se acerco para ver mejor, y mientras rebuscaba el kit medico, corrió a arrodillarse junto al jeep volcado. Ya antes de agacharse supo que no podría hacer nada. Había tanta sangre…

Dos hombres. Uno había salido disparado limpiamente y yacía a unos cuantos metros. El otro, el hombre rubio que tenía ante sí, aun tenía medio cuerpo dentro del jeep.

Ambos llevaban ropa policial de trabajo. El rostro y la parte superior del cuerpo de ambos habían sido horriblemente mutilados. Tenían grandes desgarros en la piel y en los músculos, y unas heridas profundas en el cuello. Era imposible que fueran resultado del accidente.

Pensativa, Rachel le buscó el pulso y se fijó en que la piel estaba muy fría. Se incorporó y fue hacia el otro cadáver, de nuevo busco alguna señal de vida, pero estaba tan frio como el primero.

Sobre un puñado de carpetas de informes había un sujetapapeles con un documento con aspecto oficial. En la esquina superior izquierda se veía una foto de carnet manchada de sangre. Enrico pasó de página y no pudo detenerse en observar mejor aquella foto que tanto le había llamado la atención. El capitán leyó en voz alta la parte relevante del informe.

-Una orden judicial para transportar a alguien… "Ex teniente Fabray, prisionero de guerra, de veintiséis años de edad. Sometido a un consejo de guerra y sentenciado a muerte el 22 de julio. Será transportado el ex teniente a la base de Racoon para ser ejecutado."

_Quinn Fabray…Imposible. Ella podría ser la jefa mala de las animadoras con su mirada heladora, pero de ahí a teniente militar y a asesina… Rachel, ¡como si no hubiera más Fabrays en el mundo!_

Rachel soltó una pequeña risita por la estupidez que había pensado, y sus compañeros la miraron extrañados, pero no preguntaron nada. Edward le cogió el documento de las manos. Dijo en voz alta y cargada de furia lo que ya se estaba formando en la mente de Rachel.

-Estos pobres soldados. Solo estaban haciendo su trabajo, y ese canalla los ha asesinado y se ha escapado.

-Muy bien muchachos. Cambio de planes. Tenemos un asesino suelto. Separémonos y reconozcamos la zona más próxima, a ver si podemos localizar al teniente Fabray. Manteneos alerta e informad cada quince minutos pase lo que pase.

Todos hicieron gestos de asentimiento. Rachel respiró hondo mientras los otros comenzaban a moverse y comprobó su reloj, decidida a ser tan profesional como cualquier otro componente del equipo. Quince minutos sola, ningún problema.

-¿Tienes tu radio?

Rachel pegó un bote y se volvió al oír la voz de Edward. El mecánico estaba justo a su espalda y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, sonriendo. Asintió con la cabeza. Edward hizo un gesto afirmativo y se alejó. Rachel no estaría realmente sola, no mientras tuviera la radio. Rachel volvió a desenfundar su arma y se adentraba en la noche. En lo alto, retumbó un trueno.

Algo se movió entre los matorrales. Algo mayor que una ardilla. Las hojas aún se movían y la luz de la linterna temblaba al mismo ritmo. Se acercó un paso, tragando saliva y contando hacia atrás desde diez. Fuera lo que fuera, se había ido.

_Un mapache, seguro. O quizá el perro de alguien que se ha escapado._

No había visto u oído nada desde que se alejó del jeep; era como si todos los demás hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. _O he desparecido yo_, pensó sombría. Rachel parpadeó sorprendida al ver una pared de metal bajo la luz de la linterna, a menos de diez metros. Recorrió la superficie con el haz y vio ventanas, una puerta…


	2. Santana López

La historia y algunos personajes son de S. D. Perry, y de Glee.

Los primeros cuatro capítulos son la presentación de los cuatro principales personajes, por eso son así de cortos Gracias por leer.

La penumbra envolvía tiñendo el escarpado horizonte con los tonos púrpura del atardecer. El sinuoso asfalto serpenteaba a través de la creciente oscuridad, rodeado de ensombrecidas colinas que se erguían hacia un cielo sin nubes, mientras despuntaba el brillo de las primeras estrellas.

Santana podría haber apreciado la majestuosa vista un poco más si no fuera por el maldito retraso con el que llegaba. Llegaría a su turno a tiempo, seguro, pero deseaba instalarse primero en su nuevo apartamento, darse una ducha, y comer algo, aun así, todavía tendría tiempo de dar un paseo en su jeep en su camino hacia la comisaría. Había ahorrado un par de minutos poniéndose el uniforme en la última parada, pero básicamente, iba con el tiempo justo.

Hora de irse, oficial López. _El primer día en el trabajo y vas a estar sacándote trozos de hamburguesa de los dientes durante la pasada de revista. Muy profesional._

Su turno empezaba a las nueve y ya eran las ocho pasadas; Santana apretó un poco más el acelerador, aunque había pasado una señal que le indicaba que estaba a media hora de Raccoon. Por fin la carretera estaba despejada; excepto por un par de semirremolques, no había visto a nadie por lo que parecían horas. Un bonito cambio, considerando el atasco a las afueras de Los Ángeles que le había hecho perder la mayor parte de la tarde. De hecho había intentado avisar a su sargento de sección la noche anterior a su partida de que podría llegar tarde, pero había algún problema con la conexión. No hacía más que comunicar.

Todos los muebles que tenía los había trasladado ya a un estudio apartamento en un barrio amable de clase trabajadora de Raccoon, había un bonito parque a dos manzanas, y solo estaba a cinco minutos de la comisaría. No más atascos, no más barrios bajos superpoblados ni actos de brutalidad. Asumiendo que pudiera sobrevivir al inconveniente de presentarse a su primer turno como una oficial hecha y derecha sin haber desecho sus maletas, tenía ganas de vivir en una comunidad pacifica. _Y volver a ver a tu mejor amiga también _pensó Santana desapareciendo la sonrisa de su rostro.

Raccoon esta tan lejos de la gran manzana como puedes llegar a estar, excepto por los últimos meses. Aquellos asesinatos...

Aun a su pesar, tuvo un pequeño escalofrío ante tal pensamiento. Lo que había ocurrido en Raccoon era horrible, desde luego, repugnante, pero los autores nunca habían sido cogidos y la investigación no había hecho más que empezar. Y si le gustaba al jefe, tanto como les había gustado a los responsables de la academia, quizás Santana pudiera tener la oportunidad de trabajar en el caso. Había oído que el jefe era un poco quisquilloso, pero Santana sabía que su entrenamiento había sido de primera, incluso un quisquilloso tendría que estar un poco impresionado. Después de todo, se había graduado entre los diez primeros. Y no era como si fuera un extraño para Raccoon, ya que había pasado la mayoría de los veranos allí de pequeña, cuando su abuela todavía vivía.

Entonces, el edificio de RPD (Departamento de Policía de Racoon) era una biblioteca y Umbrella (compañía farmacéutica que tiene su base en la ciudad) estaba aun a varios años de distancia de convertir el pueblo en la ciudad actual, aunque básicamente era el mismo lugar tranquilo que recordaba de su niñez. _Después de ver a la eterna capitana de las animadoras entre rejas y mirarle a la cara sabiendo que está condenada a muerte, y que tú eres lo único que le queda, ¿de verdad vas a seguir viendo Racoon como una ciudad tranquila y feliz? ¿Crees que querrás seguir viviendo ahí?_

Santana sacudió su cabeza para que aquella voz que le hacía recordar el principal porqué de su traslado a aquella pequeña ciudad se esfumara. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella y su mejor amiga. Tenía miedo de mirar aquellos intensos ojos verdes y encontrar la frialdad de la mirada de una asesina. Hacía años que no se veían en persona, ya que la rubia siempre estaba en misiones en lugares lejanos, aunque habían mantenido el contacto mediante carta y por teléfono. _¿Y si no es la misma que tú recuerdas? ¿Y si de verdad lo hizo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, la gente cambia y admítelo, ella siempre ha tenido mucho temperamento y si se le fue la mano… ¡NOOOO! ¡Joder Santana, qué buena amiga eres! ¡Joder! ¿Cómo eres capaz de pensar eso? ¡Ella es INOCENTE! ¡INOCENTE! _

_Voy a pensar cosas alegres, cosas alegres… Una vez que los asesinos caníbales sean arrestados, Raccoon será perfecta otra vez: bonita, limpia, una comunidad trabajadora escondida en las montañas como un paraíso secreto._

_Así que me establezco y pasan una o dos semanas, y el jefe se da cuenta de lo bien que escribo los informes, o ve que buena soy en el campo de tiro. Me pide que eche un vistazo a los archivos del caso, solo para que me familiarice con los detalles para que pueda hacer trabajo de campo y veo algo que nadie había visto. Un patrón, quizás, o un motivo en más de una víctima...quizás. Me topo con un informe de un testigo malinterpretado. Nadie más se ha dado cuenta porque lo han estado dando por sentado durante demasiado tiempo, y esta policía novata va y revienta el caso, ni un mes que salí de la academia y..._

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Algo se cruzó delante del jeep.

Santana pisó el freno y giró bruscamente, sacada de sus ensoñaciones mientras luchaba por hacerse con el control del vehículo. Los frenos se bloquearon y se produjo un chirrido de caucho que sonó como un grito. El jeep giró hasta encararse con los árboles que bordeaban la carretera y se paro tras un traqueteo final. Con el corazón palpitando y un nudo en el estomago, Santana abrió la ventana y estiró el cuello, escudriñando las sombras en busca del animal que se había cruzado en la carretera. No le había golpeado, pero había estado cerca. Alguna clase de perro, no pudo verlo bien: uno grande, de cualquier forma, un pastor o un doberman grande, pero algo le había parecido raro. Solo lo había visto durante una fracción de segundo, el brillo de unos ojos rojizos y un cuerpo delgado, lobuno. Y había algo mas, parecía alguna clase de... ¿viscosidad? _No, una ilusión por la iluminación, o estabas tan asustado que lo viste mal._

_Estas bien y no le golpeaste, eso es lo importante_.

"Jesús", dijo, esta vez más bajo, sintiéndose aliviada y algo furiosa a medida que la adrenalina se diluía en su organismo. La gente que dejaba correr a sus perros sueltos eran idiotas, diciendo que querían que sus mascotas fueran libres y luego sorprendiéndose cuando había sido atropellado por un coche.

El jeep había ido a parar a un stop a solo unos pocos metros de una señal que decía CIUDAD

RACCOON 10; apenas podía entender las letras en la oscuridad. Santana echó un vistazo al reloj; todavía tenía casi media hora para llegar a la comisaría; todo el tiempo del mundo, pero por alguna razón, se sentó por un momento, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente. Un aire frío con aroma de pino soplo en su rostro; el desierto tramo de carretera parecía anormalmente tranquilo, como si el paisaje estuviera conteniendo el aliento, esperando. Ahora que su corazón había vuelto a su ritmo normal, se sorprendió al ver que aun estaba inquieta, incluso ansiosa.

_Los asesinatos en Raccoon. ¿No fueron unas pocas personas muertas por ataques de animales?_

_¿Perros salvajes, o algo? Quizás esa no era en absoluto la mascota de alguien._

Un pensamiento inquietante, e incluso más inquietante fue la repentina sensación de que el perro todavía estaba cerca, quizás observándole desde la oscuridad de los árboles.

_Bienvenido a Raccoon, oficial López. Cuidado con las cosas que puedan estar observándole..._

"No seas tonta", musito Santana para sí mismo, y se sintió un poco mejor con el sonido de su tono de voz de adulta. A menudo se preguntaba si le desbordaba su imaginación. Soñando como un niño con coger a los malos, inventando perros-monstruo asesinos acechando en los árboles. _Vamos a intentar actuar de acuerdo con nuestra edad ¿eh, Santana? Eres policía, por el amor de Dios, una adulta..._

Arrancó el motor y volvió a la carretera, ignorando la extraña sensación de malestar que de alguna manera hizo presa en ella a pesar de esa voz en su cabeza que se lo reprochaba.

Tenía un nuevo trabajo y un bonito apartamento en una bonita y floreciente ciudad; era competente, brillante, y muy guapa, mientras mantuviera sus dotes creativas a punto, todo iría bien.

"Y voy de camino", se dijo para sí, forzando una sonrisa que creía fuera de lugar pero necesaria para mantener su serenidad. Iba de camino a Ciudad Raccoon, a una prometedora nueva vida, no había nada de lo que preocuparse, nada en absoluto...

-gbrujndl: Todo se verá... Aunque Rachel y Quinn vestidas con sus uniformes tienen que estar muy pero que muy sexys, y más juntas ;)

-Deli: A mí también me encanta Resident Evil, por eso decidí escribir la historia con Rachel y Quinn de protagonistas 

Gracias a ambas por comentar y a todo aquel que se haya molestado en perder un poco de tiempo leyendo. Un beso, Jasonlan.


	3. Brittany Pierce

Los personajes y la historia son de S. D. Perry de Glee. Gracias por leer y por comentar, un beso.

Brittany estaba exhausta, tanto física como emocionalmente, y el hecho de que hubiera estado doliéndole el trasero durante el último par de horas no ayudaba mucho. El zumbido del motor de suHartley parecía haberse instalado en sus huesos, un contrapunto físico a las mariposas que sentía en el estómago, y por supuesto, lo peor parecía provenir del extremadamente dolorido y sobrecalentado trasero. Además, estaba oscureciendo y como una tonta no se había puesto su ropa de cuero; Rachel se hubiera reído de ella. Rachel va a chillar como una loca, y ni siquiera me importará. _Dios, Rachel, por favor ojalá estés allí para chillarme por ser tan idiota..._

La Hartley zumbó por la oscura carretera, el eco del motor le llegaba desde las sesgadasladeras y los árboles sumidos en las sombras. Tomaba las curvas cuidadosamente, muy conscientede lo desierta que estaba la tortuosa autopista; si se caía, podría pasar mucho tiempo antes de que alguien pasara por allí.Como si importara_. Cáete sin tu ropa, y tendrán que recoger_ _tus pedazos de la autopista con una espátula_. Era estúpido, sabía que era estúpido haber partido con una prisa tan espantosa y nohaberse equipado adecuadamente, pero algo le había ocurrido a Rachel. _Demonios, podía haberle pasado algo a la ciudad entera_. En los últimos dos días, la creciente sospecha de que su amiga estaba en problemas se había convertido en certeza y las llamadas que hizo esa mañana se lo habían confirmado. Nadie en casa, nadie por ningún lado. Como si Raccoon se hubiera mudado y se hubiera olvidado de dejar una nueva dirección. Era realmente espeluznante, aunque a ella no le importaba Raccoon. _Lo que importaba es que Rachel estaba allí, y si algo malo le había ocurrido..._

No podía, no pensaría eso. Rachel era todo lo que le quedaba. Su padre había muerto en su trabajo en la construcción cuando era todavía una niña, y cuando su madre murió en un accidente de coche hace tres años, Rachel hizo todo lo que pudo para asumir el papel de hermana. Le había ayudado a elegir un trabajo, a encontrar a un terapeuta decente, incluso le enviaba una pequeña cantidad de dinero todos los meses a parte de lo que recibía de la compañía de seguros, lo que ella llamaba "dinero casual". Y por encima de todo eso, le llamaba todos los días como un reloj. _Pero hace dos días que no llama, y sabes cómo es Rachel, meticulosa hasta más no poder. La única razón es que le haya pasado algo, asúmelo Brittany. Puede que no te quede nadie. No, estará bien. Estará bien._

Solo que no había llamado en los últimos dos días, ni había contestado a ninguna de sus llamadas. Intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que era tonta por preocuparse, quizás había conocido por fin a una chica o algo se había torcido sobre el tema de los asesinatos o fuera sobre lo que iba ese asunto. Pero después de finalmente llamar al RPD (Departamento de policía de Racoon) aquella misma tarde, aferrándose a la esperanza de que alguien pudiera saber que estaba pasando. Solo obtuvo una señal de ocupado. Sentada en su dormitorio, escuchando aquel sonido mecánico sin alma, empezó a preocuparse de verdad. Incluso una ciudad pequeña como Raccoon tiene un pequeño servicio de contestador para las llamadas perdidas. Su parte racional le decía que no se preocupara, que una línea caída no era algo de lo que preocuparse, pero su parte emocional estaba gritando ya desesperadamente. Para cuando colgó, la preocupación se había transformado en algo más parecido al pánico.

El viaje a Raccoon era solo de unas seis horas y media desde la su apartamento. La compañera de Brittany le había pedido prestado su casco para salir con su nuevo novio motorista, pero Britt tenía otro casco, y con ese sentimiento de pánico rondando sus asustados pensamientos, simplemente agarro el casco y se fue. _Estúpido, quizás, impulsivo, seguro. Y si Rachel está bien, podemos reírnos de lo ridículamente paranoica que soy hasta que las ranas críen pelo. Pero hasta que averigüe lo que está pasando, no tendré un momento de paz. _

La última luz diurna se desvanecía desde el cielo raso, aunque una cérea y cercana luna llena y la tenue iluminación de su faro delantero le daban suficiente luz para ver, más que suficiente para divisar la pequeña señal enfrente a su izquierda: CIUDAD RACCOON 10. Diciéndose a sí misma que Rachel estaba bien, de que si algo extraño estaba pasando en Raccoon alguien ya lo habría comprobado, Brittany volvió a concentrarse en conducir la pesada moto. Pronto sería completamente de noche, pero llegaría a Raccoon antes de que estuviera demasiado oscuro como para conducir con seguridad. Tanto si Raccoon estaba a salvo como si no, lo averiguaría muy pronto.


	4. Quinn Fabray

La historia y algunos personajes perteneces a S. D. Perry y a Glee. Gracias por leer y comentar, un beso. 

Quinn estaba sentada en el suelo entre dos filas de asientos e intentaba abrir las esposas con un clip que había encontrado tirado. Una de las esposas, la derecha, estaba suelta. Se había roto cuando el jeep había volcado, pero a no ser que quisiera pasearse con un brazalete ruidoso e incriminatorio, tenía que librarse de la otra.

_Librarme de ella y salir de aquí a toda prisa, _pensó, hurgando el cierre con la delgada pieza de metal. No alzaba la vista; no necesitaba recordar dónde se hallaba, no hacía ninguna falta. El aire estaba cargado de olor a sangre, que se encontraba por todas partes, y aunque en el vagón de tren en el que había entrado no había cuerpos, no tenía ninguna duda de que los otros vagones estaban llenos.

_Los perros, han tenido que ser esos perros…, aunque, ¿quién los habrá azuzado?_

El mismo tipo que habían visto en el bosque. Tenía que ser él. El tipo que se había plantado delante del jeep y hecho que se estrellaran después de perder el control. Quinn había salido bien parada, y excepto por unos cuantos morados, estaba ilesa. Pero los policías que lo escoltaban, Dickson y Eider, habían quedado atrapados bajo el vehículo volcado, aunque seguían vivos. Al hombre que los había hecho parar, fuera quien fuera, no se lo veía por ninguna parte.

Habían sido un par de minutos temibles, de pie en la creciente oscuridad, mientras el olor cálido y aceitoso de la gasolina le daba en la cara e intentaba tomar una decisión: ¿salir corriendo o pedir ayuda por la radio? No quería morir, no merecía morir, a no ser que ser confiada y estúpida fuera una ofensa que mereciera la muerte. Pero tampoco podía dejar a esos hombres atrapados bajo una tonelada de metal retorcido, heridos y semiinconscientes. La elección que habían hecho, tomar un camino de tierra que atravesaba los bosques hasta la base, significaba que podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que alguien los encontrara. Sí, era cierto que la llevaban ante el pelotón de ejecución, pero sólo estaban cumpliendo órdenes, no era nada personal, y ellos merecían morir tan poco como ella.

Había decidido optar por una solución intermedia: pediría ayuda por la radio y luego saldría corriendo a toda pastilla… Pero entonces llegaron los perros. Tres cosas grandes, húmedas y horrorosas, y no había tenido más opción que correr para salvarse, porque notó algo muy, muy raro en esos bichos; lo notó incluso antes de que atacaran a Dickson, antes de que le destrozaran el cuello con los dientes mientras lo arrastraban hasta sacarlo de debajo del jeep.

Quinn pensó que había oído un _clic _e intentó abrir la esposa, pero dejó escapar un bufido entre dientes al ver que el cierre de metal se negaba a abrirse. Maldito trasto. Había encontrado el clip por casualidad, aunque había cosas tiradas por todos lados, papeles, bolsas, abrigos, objetos personales, y casi todas estaban manchadas de sangre. Quizá encontraría algo más útil que el clip si buscaba con más calma, pero eso significaría quedarse en el tren, lo cual no tenía ninguna pinta de ser una buena idea. Por lo que sabía, incluso podía ser ahí donde vivían esos perros, quizá se escondieran allí con el estúpido chalado que se lanzaba ante coches en movimiento. Sólo había subido al tren para esquivar a los perros, para tranquilizarse y pensar cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

_Y resulta que este tren es el Expreso del Matadero _—pensó mientras meneaba la cabeza—. _Esto sí que es salir del fuego para caer en las brasas._

Cualquiera que fuera la mierda que pasaba en esos bosques, ella no quería formar parte. Se sacaría las esposas, buscaría algún tipo de arma, quizá cogiera una cartera o dos entre todo ese equipaje manchado de sangre —estaba segura que a los dueños ya no les importaría— y regresaría a la civilización. Y luego a Canadá, o quizá a México. Nunca antes había robado, tampoco nunca había pensado en abandonar el país, pero llegado a ese punto tenía que pensar como un criminal, sobre todo si tenía intención de sobrevivir.

Oyó truenos, luego el suave golpeteo de la lluvia sobre algunas de las ventanas rotas. Los golpecitos se convirtieron en un repiqueteo estruendoso. El aire con olor a sangre se hizo menos espeso cuando una ráfaga de viento entró por uno de los vidrios destrozados. Magnífico. Al parecer tendría que hacer una excursión en medio de una tormenta.

—Lo que sea —murmuró, y tiró el inútil clip contra el asiento que estaba ante ella. La situación ya se había fastidiado todo lo posible, así que dudaba que pudiera empeorar.

Quinn se quedó inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración. La puerta exterior del vagón se estaba abriendo. Pudo oír el roce del metal; la lluvia sonó más fuerte durante un instante, y luego igual que antes. Alguien había subido.

_¡Mierda!_

_¿Y si era el loco con los perros?_

_¿Y si alguien ha encontrado el jeep?_


	5. ¿Eres tú?

La historia pertenece a S. D. Perry, como algunos los personajes y a Glee. Gracias por leer y por comentar, un beso.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE RACHEL**

Rachel parpadeó sorprendida al ver una pared de metal bajo la luz de la linterna, a menos de diez metros. Recorrió la superficie con el haz y vio ventanas, una puerta…

—Un tren —murmuró, frunciendo el entrecejo. Le parecía recordar algo sobre una vía en aquella zona… Umbrella, la corporación farmacéutica, tenía una línea privada que iba de Latham a Raccoon City, ¿no? No estaba muy segura de la historia porque no era de la región, pero juraría que la compañía se había fundado en Raccoon. La sede principal de Umbrella se había trasladado a Europa hacía algún tiempo, pero aún seguían siendo los dueños de casi toda la ciudad. _¿Y qué hace esto aquí, en medio del bosque, a estas horas de la noche?_

Recorrió el tren de arriba abajo con el haz de luz y descubrió que había cinco vagones altos, de dos pisos cada uno. Justo bajo el techo del vagón que tenía delante vio escrito EXPRESO ECLÍPTICO. Había unas cuantas bombillas encendidas, pero eran muy tenues, con una luz casi incapaz de atravesar las ventanas, y de éstas, varias estaban rotas. Le pareció ver la silueta de una persona junto a una de las que permanecían intactas, pero no se movía. Quizá estuviera durmiendo. _O herida, o muerta. Tal vez esta cosa se detuvo porque el teniente Fabray encontró la manera de llegar a la vía._

¡Menuda idea! En ese mismo momento podía encontrarse dentro, con rehenes. Había llegado la hora de pedir refuerzos. Movió la mano hacia la radio, pero se detuvo. _O quizá el tren se averió hace un par de semanas y todavía sigue aquí, y todo lo que encontrarás dentro será una colonia de marmotas._

¿Se burlarían los del equipo de eso? No, se mostrarían muy amables, pero ella tendría que aguantar que le tomaran el pelo durante semanas o incluso meses por pedir refuerzos para entrar en un tren vacío. Volvió a mirar el reloj y vio que habían pasado dos minutos desde la última vez. De repente, sintió que una gota de un líquido frío le caía en la nariz y después otra en el brazo. Luego oyó el repique suave y musical de cientos de gotas que caían sobre las hojas y la tierra, y finalmente de miles, cuando la tormenta por fin se desencadenó.

La lluvia decidió por ella; echaría un vistazo rápido al interior del tren antes de regresar, sólo para asegurarse de que todo estaba como debería estar. Si Fabray no rondaba por ahí, al menos podría informar de que el tren parecía estar despejado. Y si él estaba allí…

—Tendrás que vértelas conmigo —murmuró, y sus palabras se perdieron en el estruendo de la tormenta, que fue arreciando mientras ella avanzaba hacia el tren.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE QUINN**

Quinn se quedó inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración. La puerta exterior del vagón se estaba abriendo. Pudo oír el roce del metal; la lluvia sonó más fuerte durante un instante, y luego igual que antes. Alguien había subido.

_¡Mierda!_

_¿Y si era el loco con los perros?_

_¿Y si alguien ha encontrado el jeep?_

Sintió un pesado nudo en el estómago. Podría ser. Tal vez alguien de la base había decidido coger la carretera secundaria esa noche; quizá ya hubieran avisado, al ver el accidente y enterarse de que debía haber un tercer ocupante, una persona camino de su ejecución.

Incluso podría ser que ya la estuvieran buscando.

No se movió; se quedó escuchando atentamente los movimientos de quien fuera que había entrado desde la lluvia. Durante unos segundos no oyó nada, luego un paso silencioso, luego otro y otro más. Se alejaban de ella, dirigiéndose hacia la parte delantera del vagón.

Quinn se inclinó hacia adelante mientras se guardaba cuidadosamente bajo el jersey las chapas de identificación para que no tintinearan, y se movió con sigilo hasta asomar la cabeza por el canto del asiento junto al pasillo.

Alguien estaba atravesando la puerta que conectaba un vagón con otro; alguien delgado, bajo, una chica, o quizá un chico muy joven, cubierto con un chaleco antibalas de Kevlar y ropa militar de color verde. Quinn consiguió distinguir unas letras en la espalda del chaleco, Poli…, y entonces él o ella desapareció de su vista.

Policía. ¿Habrían enviado un equipo en su búsqueda? No podía ser, no tan deprisa. El jeep había volcado hacía cosa de una hora, como mucho. Probablemente su presencia estaría relacionada con los perros que había visto antes, evidentemente alguna manada salvaje mutante. O quizá hubieran acudido a investigar qué le había pasado al tren.

_No importa el porqué, ¿o sí? Tendrán armas, y si averiguan quién eres, este rato de libertad será el último. Lárgate de aquí, ahora mismo._

¿Con perros mutantes corriendo por los bosques? No saldría sin un arma, de ninguna manera. Tenía que haber alguien de seguridad en el tren, un tipo de uniforme con una pistola, lo único que tenía que hacer era buscarlo. Iba a ser arriesgado, con los polis ahí dentro, pero, bien mirado, sólo había uno. Si tuviera que…

Quinn negó con la cabeza. Ya había visto muerte más que suficiente en las Fuerzas Especiales. Si no podía evitarlo, allí y en ese momento, lucharía o escaparía, pero no volvería a matar nunca más. Al menos no a uno de los buenos.

Quinn se puso en pie, inclinada hacia adelante, con las esposas colgándole de la muñeca. Primero miraría qué había en ese vagón, luego se iría alejando del poli intruso, y vería qué podía encontrar. No tenía sentido enfrentarse con él si podía evitarlo. Simplemente…

_¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam!_

Tres disparos, procedentes del vagón de delante. Una pausa, luego tres, cuatro más, y después silencio.

Al parecer no todos los vagones estaban vacíos. Sintió que el nudo en el estómago se le estrechaba aún más, pero no permitió que eso la detuviera. Cogió el primer portafolio que encontró y empezó a revolver su contenido.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE RACHEL**

En el primer vagón no había vida, pero algo muy malo había ocurrido allí, de eso no cabía duda.

_¿Un choque? No, la estructura no está dañada… ¡y hay mucha sangre!_

Rachel cerró la puerta a su espalda, aislándose de la espesa cortina de agua, y contempló el caos que la rodeaba. El vagón había sido elegante, con paneles de madera oscura y moqueta cara, lámparas antiguas y papel pintado con relieves aterciopelados. En ese momento había periódicos, portafolios, abrigos y bolsos, abiertos y tirados por todas partes. El panorama parecía el de un choque, y las gotas y las manchas de sangre que cubrían en grandes cantidades las paredes y los asientos parecían confirmar esa teoría.

Avanzó por el interior del vagón, apuntando con la pistola a un lado y otro del pasillo. Había unas cuantas lucecitas encendidas, lo suficiente para ver algo, pero las sombras eran espesas. Nada se movía.

El respaldo de la silla que tenía a la izquierda estaba manchado de sangre. Alargó la mano y tocó una de las manchas. Rápidamente se la limpió en los pantalones con una mueca de asco. Era fresca.

_Luces encendidas, sangre fresca. Sea lo que sea lo que ha pasado, ha ocurrido hace poco._

¿El teniente Fabray quizá? Estaba acusado de asesinato… Pero a no ser que tuviera toda una banda con él, no parecía probable; la destrucción era demasiado amplia, demasiado exagerada, más parecida a un desastre natural que a una situación con rehenes.

_O como los asesinatos del bosque._

Asintió mentalmente, respirando hondo. Los asesinos debían de haber actuado de nuevo. Los cuerpos que se habían recuperado estaban desgarrados y mutilados, y las escenas del crimen seguramente tenían el mismo aspecto que ese vagón de tren, con sangre por todas partes. Debía salir, hablar por radio con el capitán y llamar al resto del equipo. Comenzó a volverse hacia la puerta, y dudó.

_Primero podría comprobar que el tren es seguro._

Ridículo. Permanecer ahí sola sería una locura estúpida y peligrosa. Nadie esperaría que revisara la escena de un crimen ella sola, eso suponiendo que alguien hubiera sido asesinado. Por lo que sabía, también podría haber habido un tiroteo o algo así y el tren podría haber sido evacuado.

_No, eso sí que es estúpido. Habría polis por todas partes, equipos médicos de urgencias, helicópteros, periodistas… Pasara lo que pasara, soy la primera persona que ha entrado aquí… y asegurar la escena es la máxima prioridad._

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué dirían los muchachos cuando vieran que se las había arreglado sola. Tendrían que dejar de llamarla «nena». Como mínimo superaría su categoría de novata mucho más de prisa. Podía echar un vistazo rápido, por encima, y si algo parecía aunque fuera mínimamente peligroso, llamaría al equipo inmediatamente.

Asintió mentalmente. De acuerdo. No tendría problemas por echar un vistazo. Respiró hondo y comenzó por la parte delantera del vagón, pisando con cuidado entre el desparramado equipaje. Cuando alcanzó la puerta de conexión, se armó de valor, la atravesó rápidamente y abrió la segunda puerta sin darse tiempo para repensárselo.

_¡Oh, no!_

El primer vagón ya había sido duro, pero allí había gente. Cinco personas, que pudiera ver desde donde se hallaba, y todos claramente muertos, con los rostros destrozados por las garras de algo desconocido y los cuerpos empapados de una oscura humedad. Unos cuantos estaban desplomados sobre los asientos, como si los hubieran asesinado brutalmente en el sitio que ocupaban. El olor a muerte se podía tocar, como el del cobre y las heces, como la fruta podrida en un día caluroso.

La puerta se cerró automáticamente a su espalda y Rachel pegó un brinco, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y vagamente consciente de que todo eso era demasiado para ella. Tenía que pedir ayuda, pero entonces oyó los susurros y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Apuntó con la pistola hacia el pasillo vacío, sin estar segura de dónde procedía el sonido y con el corazón funcionándole al doble de velocidad.

— ¡Identifíquese! —dijo, con una voz más firme y autoritaria de lo que se esperaba. El susurro continuó, estrangulado y distante, extrañamente apagado en medio del silencioso vagón. Supuso que así sonaría un asesino loco, murmurando para sí mismo después de disfrutar de una masacre.

Estaba a punto de repetir la orden cuando, sobre el suelo, hacia la mitad del pasillo, vio el origen del susurro. Era una radio minúscula, al parecer sintonizada en una emisora AM de noticias. Fue hacia ella, aturdida por el alivio. Después de todo, sí que estaba sola.

Se detuvo ante la radio y bajó su semiautomática. Había un cadáver en el asiento de la ventana, a su izquierda, y después de una rápida ojeada inicial evitó volver a mirarlo. Le habían desgarrado el cuello y tenía los ojos en blanco. Su rostro grisáceo y las destrozadas ropas brillaban empapadas de fluidos de aspecto viscoso, lo que lo hacía parecer un zombi de una película de terror de serie B.

Rachel se inclinó y recogió la radio, sonriendo para sí a pesar del miedo que aún la recorría. Su «asesino loco» era una mujer leyendo las noticias. La recepción era muy mala, y se oía el chirrido de la estática cada dos o tres frases.

De acuerdo, era una idiota. En cualquier caso, ya era hora de llamar a Enrico. Rebecca se volvió, pensando que tendría mejor recepción si salía fuera del tren, y el movimiento que notó en el asiento de la ventana fue tan lento y sutil que por un momento creyó que lo que había visto era la lluvia. Pero entonces el origen del movimiento gimió, con un leve sonido de angustia, y Rachel comprendió que no era la lluvia en absoluto.

El cadáver se había levantado del asiento y se acercaba a ella. La deformada cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás y hacia un lado, y dejaba a la vista la desgarrada piel del cuello. El gemido se hizo más profundo, más anhelante, mientras el hombre alargaba los brazos ante sí y del machacado rostro chorreaba sangre y algo viscoso.

Rachel dejó caer la radio y dio un tambaleante paso hacia atrás, horrorizada. Se había equivocado; ese hombre no estaba muerto, pero resultaba evidente que estaba loco de dolor. Tenía que ayudarlo.

_No hay mucha cosa en el botiquín, pero tengo morfina. Debería ayudarlo a tumbarse. Oh, Dios, ¿qué demonios ha pasado aquí?_

El hombre se aproximó arrastrando los pies, intentando alcanzarla, con los ojos en blanco y babas negras cayéndole de la boca destrozada. Y a pesar de saber que su deber era ayudarlo, aliviar su sufrimiento, Rachel, inconscientemente, dio otro paso atrás. Una cosa era el deber, pero su instinto le decía que echara a correr, que saliera de allí, que ese hombre pretendía hacerle daño.

Se volvió, sin estar segura de qué hacer, y vio a dos personas más de pie en el pasillo a su espalda, ambos con un rostro tan inexpresivo y destrozado como el hombre de los ojos en blanco y ambos avanzando hacia ella con los movimientos rígidos y tambaleantes de los monstruos de las películas de terror. El hombre que tenía delante llevaba uniforme, era algún tipo de empleado del tren, con el rostro demacrado, huesudo y gris. Tras él había un hombre con la cara medio arrancada; se le veían demasiados dientes en el lado derecho.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza mientras alzaba el arma. Algún tipo de enfermedad, un vertido químico o algo así. Estaban enfermos, tenían que estar enfermos. Pero mientras los tres hombres se le acercaban, con los huesudos dedos en alto y gimiendo con avidez, supo que eso no era cierto. Además, quizá estuvieran enfermos, pero también estaban a punto de atacarla. Estaba tan segura de eso como de su propio nombre.

_¡Dispara! ¡No dudes más!_

—¡Deténganse! —gritó, mientras se volvía hacia el hombre de los ojos en blanco, que era el que estaba más cerca, demasiado cerca. Si éste era consciente de que lo estaba apuntando con una arma, no lo demostró—. ¡Voy a disparar!

—¡Aaaahh! —carraspeó gravemente el monstruo, e intentó agarrarla, descubriendo unos dientes negros. Rebecca disparó.

Tres disparos. Las balas penetraron en la carne descolorida. Dos en el pecho. La tercera le hizo un agujero encima del ojo derecho. La criatura lanzó un chillido hueco, un sonido de frustración más que de dolor, y cayó al suelo.

Rachel se volvió y rogó que con los disparos los otros dos hombres se hubieran detenido, pero vio que los tenía casi encima, con los ojos vidriosos y gimiendo impacientes. El primer disparo dio en el cuello al hombre uniformado, y mientras éste se tambaleaba hacia atrás, Rachel apuntó al segundo hombre a la pierna.

_Quizá pueda simplemente herirlo, hacer que caiga…_

El hombre del uniforme comenzó a avanzar de nuevo mientras del cuello le manaba la sangre a borbotones.

—¡Dios! —exclamó Rachel, con una voz que casi no le salía del cuerpo. Pero los hombres seguían avanzando, no tenía tiempo de hacerse preguntas ni de pensar. Alzó el arma y disparó tres veces más, todos los tiros directos a la cabeza. Sangre y trozos de carne saltaron por los aires. Los dos hombres cayeron al suelo.

De repente, silencio, quietud. Rachel recorrió el vagón con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión y el cuerpo vibrante por la adrenalina. Había dos o tres «cadáveres» más, pero ninguno se movió.

_¿Qué acaba de pasar? Creí que estaban muertos._

Y estaban muertos. Eran zombis.

No, los zombis no existían. Mientras intentaba entender algo, Rachel comprobó su arma automáticamente para ver si tenía una bala en la recámara. No eran zombis, no como los de las películas. Si de verdad hubieran estado muertos los disparos no los habrían hecho sangrar de esa manera; si el corazón no late no puede bombear la sangre.

_Pero sólo han caído después de que les disparara a la cabeza._

Cierto, pero eso podía significar que era algún tipo de enfermedad, quizá algo que bloqueara los receptores del dolor.

Los asesinatos del bosque. Rachel sintió que los ojos se le abrían más aún mientras completaba el rompecabezas. Si hubiera habido algún vertido químico o enfermedad, podría haber afectado a un gran número de personas en el bosque, impulsándolos a atacar a otros. Recientemente se habían recibido informes sobre perros salvajes. ¿Era posible que afectara a especies diferentes? Algunas de las víctimas habían sido parcialmente devoradas, y al menos dos de los cuerpos presentaban mordiscos de fauces tanto humanas como animales.

Oyó un ligero movimiento y se quedó sin respiración. Junto a la puerta por la que había entrado, un cadáver sentado parecía haberse escurrido un poco del asiento. Lo observó durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, pero el cuerpo no volvió a moverse y lo único que se oía era el ruido de la lluvia en el exterior. ¿Un cadáver o una víctima de alguna circunstancia trágica? Rachel no tenía ningunas ganas de descubrirlo.

Retrocedió, esquivando al hombre de los ojos en blanco, que finalmente estaba muerto del todo, y decidió ir hacia la puerta de la parte delantera del vagón. Tenía que salir del tren y explicarles a los otros lo que había encontrado. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras intentaba decidir qué habría que hacer después: se tendría que alertar a la comunidad y declarar una cuarentena inmediatamente. El gobierno federal también tendría que meterse en el asunto, así como el Centro de Control de Enfermedades, o el Instituto Médico de Enfermedades Infecciosas del ejército, o quizá la Agencia de Protección Medioambiental, que tenía el suficiente poder para cerrarlo todo e investigar qué había sucedido. Sería una enorme labor, pero ella podría contribuir, marcar la…

El cadáver del fondo del vagón se movió de nuevo. Bajó la cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre el pecho, y cualquier idea de salvar Raccoon voló de la asustada mente de Rachel. Se volvió y corrió hasta la puerta intermedia, enferma de terror. Lo único que quería era salir de allí.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE QUINN**

No tardó mucho en encontrar un arma, y, por suerte, Quinn conocía perfectamente la pistola de reglamento de la policía militar. La había hallado en un petate metido bajo un asiento. También había un cargador de recambio, media caja de balas de 9x19 mm parabellum y un mechero con tapa, otro aparato muy conveniente para tener a mano; nunca se sabía cuándo sería necesario encender un fuego.

Cargó el arma, se metió el otro cargador en el cinturón y las balas en los bolsillos delanteros, mientras pensaba que ojalá fuera vestida con su uniforme de campaña en vez de con ropas civiles. Los tejanos no eran lo mejor para cargar con toda esa mierda. Comenzó a buscar una chaqueta, pero cambió de idea; incluso con la lluvia, hacía una noche cálida, y arrastrarse por ahí con unos tejanos empapados ya iba a ser suficientemente malo. Tendría que conformarse con los bolsillos que tenía.

Se quedó ante la puerta que la llevaría de vuelta a los bosques con el arma en la mano, mientras se repetía que tenía que marcharse pero sin decidirse a hacerlo. No había oído nada más del policía desde los siete disparos. Sólo habían pasado unos minutos. Si el chico tenía algún problema todavía no era demasiado tarde para ir hacia allí y…

_¿Estás loca?_ —Le gritó su cerebro—. _¡Lárgate! ¡Corre, idiota!_

Claro, naturalmente. Tenía que marcharse. Pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza el eco de esos disparos, y había pasado demasiado tiempo siendo una de las buenas como para darle la espalda a otro si necesitaba ayuda. Además, si el chico estaba muerto, eso le aportaría un arma extra.

—Sí, eso es —murmuró, completamente consciente de que estaba buscando una razón de peso para justificar su decisión. No podía evitarlo, tenía que ir a echar un vistazo.

Gruñendo mentalmente, Quinn se apartó de la puerta, de la libertad, y avanzó hacia la parte delantera del vagón. Atravesó la primera puerta y se detuvo un instante en la plataforma intermedia antes de agarrar el picaporte de la segunda para entrar en el siguiente vagón.

El único sonido era el de la lluvia, que se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera tormenta. Tan sigilosamente como pudo, abrió la segunda puerta y la atravesó.

El inconfundible olor fue lo primero que notó. Apretó los dientes mientras recorría el vagón con la mirada y contaba las cabezas. Tres en el pasillo. Dos más adelante a la derecha y uno a su izquierda, tirado sobre el asiento. Todos muertos.

_El hombre de la carretera…_

Quinn frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que cualquiera de los cadáveres que había a su alrededor podría haber pasado por el estúpido que había causado el accidente al cruzarse con el jeep. Sólo había podido echarle una mirada, pero recordaba haber pensado que le había parecido enfermo. Quizá fuera uno de ésos, pero no, éstos llevaban días muertos.

Entonces, ¿contra qué disparaba el chico?

Quinn se acercó al cadáver más próximo, se agachó junto a él y contempló las heridas con ojo experto mientras respiraba agitadamente por la boca. El tipo llevaba muerto un buen rato; le faltaba parte de la mejilla izquierda, por lo que parecía como si le estuviera dedicando una amplia sonrisa, y los negros bordes del tejido muerto mostraban ya la descomposición. Pero tenía dos agujeros de bala en la frente, y un charco de sangre fresca le rodeaba la cabeza y la parte superior del cuerpo como una sombra roja. Quinn tocó el charco, y su ceño se acentuó. Estaba caliente. El cuerpo más cercano a éste, el empleado del tren, mostraba un aspecto bastante similar, sólo que una de las heridas la tenía en el cuello.

Quinn era totalmente lógica. La sangre fresca únicamente podía significar que esta gente sólo parecían muertos. Y que estuvieran llenos de agujeros recientes sugería que habían intentado atacar al solitario miembro de la policía.

_Lo que significa que más vale que lleve todo el cuidado del mundo, _pensó mientras se ponía en pie. Volvió a mirar el cuerpo que se hallaba en el asiento, ahora a su espalda, y entornó los ojos. ¿Se había movido o era sólo un efecto de la luz? Fuera lo que fuera, más le valía marcharse a toda prisa.

Se apresuró por el pasillo, esquivando los cadáveres mientras intentaba vigilarlos a la vez y maldecía la necesidad que lo había impulsado a buscar al chico. Si no tuviera una maldita conciencia, ya haría rato que se habría largado.

Atravesó las dos puertas y entró en el siguiente vagón con el arma preparada. No era un vagón de pasajeros y no estaba decorado. Desde la entrada sólo podía ver un corto pasillo que torcía más adelante, dos puertas cerradas a la derecha y unas cuantas ventanas en el lado opuesto. Pensó en comprobar las cabinas, seguro de que sería lo más inteligente, ya que darle la espalda a una zona que no era segura representaba un riesgo, pero estaba empezando a ocurrírsele que su conciencia se podía ir a la porra. No quería asegurar todo el tren, lo único que quería era ver que el chico estaba bien y luego salir de allí.

_Y si el chico no aparece en un par de minutos, salto del tren de todas maneras. Esto es una mierda._ «Mierda» no era la palabra adecuada, ni siquiera empezaba a describir el terror que le retorcía el estómago, pero había visto incluso a los más fuertes paralizados por el miedo y no quería pensar demasiado en monstruos y oscuridad. Mejor tomárselo a la ligera, como si fuera una pesadilla de la que se reiría mañana, y seguir adelante.

Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo, en silencio, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. El corredor torcía a la derecha y continuaba, pasando ante otra puerta bloqueada por unas cajas caídas. Un almacén, probablemente. Al menos no había cuerpos, pero el olor a podrido flotaba en el aire. Las pocas ventanas ante las que pasó que no estaban rotas reflejaron una pálida sombra de sí misma sobre un fondo exterior de oscuridad y lluvia. Se fijó inquieta en que gran parte de los vidrios de las ventanas rotas estaban en el interior del vagón, esparcidos sobre el suelo de madera oscura. Lo que significaba que alguien había intentado entrar, no salir. Espeluznante.

Parecía que más adelante el pasillo volvía a torcer, esta vez hacia la izquierda, justo después de otra puerta cerrada que tenía una placa en la que ponía DESPACHO DEL REVISOR. Tenía que estar cerca de la parte delantera.

De repente, vio otra pálida sombra reflejada en una ventana, justo después de la esquina. Se detuvo, permaneció inmóvil contemplando a la figura que se agachaba dando la espalda al pasillo sin pensar en las amenazas que podía haber detrás. Si era un policía, ella o él necesitaba más entrenamiento.

Quinn avanzó un par de pasos, alzó su arma y se colocó detrás de la figura agachada. Sabía que debía evitar un enfrentamiento —obviamente el chaval estaba en perfectas condiciones y ella tenía otros lugares adonde ir—, pero también quería saber qué estaba pasando, y ésa podía ser su única oportunidad de conseguir información.

El miembro de la policía se volvió, vio a Quinn y se alzó muy lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle a la cara.

-¡¿QUINN? ¡¿ERES TÚ?


	6. Sin habla

La historia y los personajes pertenecen a S. D. Perry y a Glee. Gracias por leer y por comentar, un beso.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE SANTANA**

Santana llegó a las afueras de la ciudad con veinte minutos de sobra, pero decidió que la posible cena caliente tendría que esperar. Sabía por sus anteriores visitas a la comisaría de la ciudad que había un par de máquinas de aperitivos y chucherías, por lo que podría aguantar el tirón hasta que encontrara tiempo para comer en condiciones. La idea de una chocolatina pasada y unos cacahuetes rancios no pareció agradarle nada a su estómago, que llevaba un rato gruñendo, pero la culpa sólo la tenía ella. La próxima vez que se marchara de viaje tendría en cuenta el tráfico de salida desde Los Ángeles.

Conducir de nuevo hasta la ciudad había hecho mucho por tranquilizar sus agitados nervios. Había pasado al lado de unas cuantas pequeñas granjas que se encontraban al este de la ciudad, con sus terrenos arados y sus almacenes de grano, y finalmente había pasado por el bar de carretera que separaba al Raccoon City campestre del Raccoon City urbano. La idea de que en poco tiempo patrullaría aquellas carreteras secundarias y las mantendría seguras, le proporcionó una sorprendente sensación de bienestar y un ligero orgullo. La primera brisa del otoño que entraba por la ventanilla bajada era agradablemente fresca, y la luz de la luna lo bañaba todo con un resplandor plateado. Después de todo, no llegaría tarde. En menos de una hora sería oficialmente una de los defensores y protectores de Raccoon City.

Cuando Santana dobló la esquina que daba a la calle Bybee, en dirección a una de las calles que la conduciría hasta la comisaría de policía, tuvo el primer indicio de que algo iba mal, muy mal. A lo largo de las primeras manzanas se quedó un poco sorprendida: cuando pasó por la quinta, empezó a quedarse pasmada. No era extraño, era más bien... imposible.

Bybee era la primera calle de verdad de la ciudad, y entraba desde el este, donde el número de edificios superaba ampliamente al de solares vacíos. Había numerosos bares, cafeterías y restaurantes de barrio, además de una sala de cine donde sólo parecían poner películas de terror y comedias picantes, así que era uno de los sitios más populares de Raccoon City para la juventud del lugar. Incluso había unas cuantas tabernas donde en invierno servían caldo casero y bebidas calientes con ron para los alumnos entusiastas del esquí. A las nueve y cuarto de una noche de sábado, la calle Bybee tendría que estar repleta de gente.

Sin embargo, Santana vio que la mayoría de las tiendas y los restaurantes de ladrillo situados a lo largo de la calle tenían las luces apagadas, y en las pocas que se veía alguna luz no parecía haber nadie en su interior. A los lados de la calle había un montón de coches aparcados, y aun así, no logró ver ni a una sola persona. Bybee, el lugar preferido de los quinceañeros y de los estudiantes de la universidad, estaba completamente desierto.

_¿Dónde demonios se ha metido todo el mundo?_

Su mente se esforzó por encontrar una respuesta mientras avanzaba con el coche por la desierta calle, en busca de una razón lógica y también, en cierto modo, para aliviar la creciente ansiedad que volvía a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Pensó que quizá todos estaban en alguna celebración multitudinaria, como una misa al aire libre o los festejos de la salsa de tomate. Aquello le dio otra idea: quizá Raccoon City tenía su propia versión de la Oktoberfest y habían empezado a devorar salchichas a diestro y siniestro en otro lugar de la ciudad.

_Sí, muy bien, pero ¿se ha ido todo el mundo a la vez? Tiene que ser una fiesta de mil pares de narices._

En ese preciso instante, Santana se dio cuenta de que tampoco había visto un solo coche circulando desde que se había pegado el susto a diez kilómetros de la ciudad. Ni uno solo. Y, junto con aquel inquietante pensamiento, se dio cuenta de algo más. Era algo menos llamativo, pero mucho más próximo.

_Algo olía mal. De hecho, algo olía a mierda. Demonios, huele como a mofeta muerta, Bueno, es que más bien huele a una mofeta que hubiese vomitado sobre sí misma antes de morir_.

Había reducido la velocidad del jeep hasta circular casi al ritmo de un peatón. Había planeado doblar hacia la izquierda en la calle Powell, una manzana más adelante... pero aquel horrible olor y la total ausencia de vida la estaban atemorizando bastante. Pensó que quizá lo mejor sería detener el coche y bajarse para comprobar si todo iba bien, para echar un vistazo y ver si descubría alguna indicación de...

—Oh, vaya...

Santana sonrió y sintió una inmensa oleada de alivio que hizo desaparecer su ansiedad y su estado de confusión. Había un par de personas de pie en la esquina, prácticamente delante de ella. La luz de la farola no le permitía verlos con claridad, porque estaba justo detrás de ellos, pero Santana distinguió sus siluetas. Era una pareja, un hombre y una mujer. Ella iba vestida con una falda y él llevaba puestas unas botas de trabajo. Cuando se acercó, se dio cuenta, por el modo en que caminaban hacia la calle Powell, de que estaban borrachos como una cuba. Ambos iban trastabillando de un lado a otro de las sombras provocadas por los edificios, pero iban en su misma dirección, así que no pasaría nada si se paraba a preguntarles qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

_Deben de haber salido del bar de Kelly. Seguro que se han tomado una o dos cervezas de más, pero como no están conduciendo, eso a mí no me importa. Me voy a sentir realmente estúpida cuando me digan que esta noche es el concierto anual gratuito o la gran barbacoa de «come todo lo que puedas sin pagar»_.

Casi mareada por el alivio que sentía, Santana dobló la esquina y entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia las densas sombras para intentar descubrir dónde estaba la pareja. No los vio, pero divisó un callejón que se abría entre dos tiendas, una joyería y una de ultramarinos. Quizá sus dos amigos borrachos se habían metido allí para utilizarlo como lavabo o quizás estaban metidos en algo más turbio...

—¡Mierda!

Apretó a fondo el pedal de freno al mismo tiempo que media docena de siluetas oscuras saltaban del asfalto, iluminadas por los faros del jeep como si fueran hojas arrastradas por el viento. Sorprendida, tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que eran pájaros. No oyó ningún graznido ni ninguna otra clase de grito, aunque estaba lo bastante cerca para oír el batir de sus alas. Eran cuervos, que disfrutaban de un festín, probablemente algún animal atropellado, aunque más bien parecía...

_Oh, Dios mío._

Vio un cuerpo humano tendido en mitad de la carretera, a unos seis metros del jeep. Estaba boca abajo, pero parecía una mujer... y, a juzgar por las manchas rojas que cubrían su antaño blusa blanca, no era una estudiante que se había hinchado de cerveza y que se había tumbado para echarse una siesta en el lugar equivocado.

_Un atropello con huida. Algún cabrón le pasó por encima y luego huyó. Jesús, qué destrozo..._

Santana apagó el motor, y ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera del jeep cuando sus pensamientos se precipitaron uno detrás de otro. Dudó con un pie puesto ya sobre el asfalto, y con el hedor de la muerte y la podredumbre impregnando todo el aire nocturno. Su mente se había quedado congelada en una idea que no quería ni pararse a considerar, pero sabía que era lo que debía hacer. Aquello no era un ejercicio de entrenamiento: podía estar jugándose la vida.

_¿Qué pasa si no es un atropello con huida? ¿Qué pasa si no hay nadie por aquí porque por los alrededores ronda alguna clase de psicópata con su arma automática dispuesto a practicar el tiro al blanco? Puede que todo el mundo esté metido en el interior de las casas, oculto. Quizá la policía de Raccoon City ya viene hacia aquí, y quizás el par de individuos que vi antes no estaban borrachos, sino heridos e intentaban buscar ayuda_.

Se metió de nuevo en el coche y rebuscó debajo de su asiento para encontrar su regalo de graduación: una Desert Eagle 50AE Magnum, con un cañón personalizado de diez pulgadas, un arma de fabricación israelí. Su amiga Quinn Fabray, se la había regalado. No era el arma reglamentaria de la policía de Raccoon City, sino una mucho más potente. Cuando Santana sacó un cargador de la guantera y lo metió de un golpe seco, sintiendo el peso del arma en sus manos ligeramente temblorosas, decidió que, en aquel momento, era el mejor regalo que jamás le habían hecho. Se metió otros dos cargadores en el cinturón por pura precaución: cada cargador sólo llevaba seis balas.

Mantuvo la Magnum apuntando hacia el suelo mientras salía del jeep y le echaba un rápido vistazo a los alrededores. No estaba familiarizada con Raccoon City por la noche, pero sabía que la ciudad no debería estar tan oscura como estaba en esos momentos. Muchas de las farolas a lo largo de la calle Powell no tenían bombillas o simplemente no estaban encendidas. Las sombras más allá del cuerpo empapado en sangre eran muy profundas: si no hubiese sido por los faros de su jeep, no habría podido ver nada en absoluto.

Empezó a caminar hacia el cuerpo, sintiéndose terriblemente expuesta cuando abandonó la relativa cobertura del jeep, pero a sabiendas de que quizás ella todavía estaba viva. Era poco probable, pero tenía que comprobarlo.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más y pudo ver que sin ninguna duda era una mujer joven. Su pelo de color rojo oscuro y lacio le tapaba la cara, pero las ropas delataban su edad: pantalones vaqueros ceñidos y unas sandalias de moda. Las heridas estaban casi ocultas por la camisa ensangrentada, pero parecía haber docenas de ellas. Los agujeros irregulares en la tela húmeda dejaban entrever carne desgarrada y brillante, y tejidos musculares en las heridas más profundas.

Santana tragó saliva con esfuerzo y se cambió el arma de mano para luego agacharse a su lado. La piel fría y pegajosa cedió con facilidad bajo la presión de sus dedos en la garganta. Intentó encontrar el pulso con la punta de dos dedos apretándolos contra la carótida. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, unos segundos durante los cuales se sintió terriblemente joven mientras intentaba recordar el procedimiento que había que seguir para efectuar una recuperación cardiorrespiratoria y al mismo tiempo rezaba para que sus dedos encontraran un solo latido.

_Cinco compresiones, dos respiraciones cortas, mantener los codos bien colocados... Vamos, por favor, no estés muerta_...

No halló el pulso, y no quiso esperar ni un segundo más. Se metió la pistola en el cinturón y la agarró por los hombros para darle la vuelta y comprobar si al menos respiraba... pero en cuanto empezó a levantarla, vio algo que le hizo dejarla de nuevo en el suelo, mientras el estómago se le subía a la garganta.

La camisa de la víctima se había salido de los pantalones lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto la columna y parte de las costillas. Los trozos blanquecinos de hueso todavía tenían hebras de carne colgadas, y las estrechas y curvadas puntas de las costillas se hundían en trozos de tejido destrozado. Tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido derribada... y masticada. Los retazos de información que su mente había recogido hasta el momento y que le habían parecido poco importantes de repente adquirieron una enorme trascendencia, y en el mismo instante que todos los hechos encajaron, sintió los tentáculos del verdadero miedo apoderarse de los rincones de su mente.

_Los cuervos no pueden haber hecho esto. Habrían tardado horas, ¿y quién demonios ha oído hablar de cuervos que se alimentan después de caer el sol? Y ese olor a podrido no procede de ella, ha muerto hace poco y_...

_Caníbales. Asesinatos._

_No. De ninguna manera. Para que ocurriera algo así, para que una persona fuera asesinada y luego parcialmente... devorada en mitad de una calle sin que nadie lo impidiese... Y con tiempo suficiente para que lleguen los carroñeros..._

_Para que eso pasara, los asesinos tendrían que haber matado a la mayor parte de la población. ¿Parece probable? No. Bien. Entonces, ¿de dónde procede ese olor asqueroso? ¿Y dónde está todo el mundo?_

Santana percibió a su espalda un gruñido bajo y suave. Unos pasos arrastrados y luego otro sonido. Un sonido húmedo.

Tardó menos de un segundo en ponerse en pie y darse la vuelta en redondo mientras su mano desenfundaba de forma instintiva su pistola. Eran la pareja de antes, los borrachos, que se tambaleaban hacia él, a la que se había unido un tercer individuo de aspecto fornido... con toda la camisa empapada de sangre. Sangre en su pechera. Y en sus manos. Y goteando desde su boca, una boca roja con aspecto gomoso en mitad de un rostro descompuesto, como si fuese una herida purulenta. El otro hombre, el que llevaba puestas las botas de trabajo y un mono de faena, tenía un aspecto muy parecido, y el escote de la blusa rosa de la mujer dejaba al descubierto un busto por el que aparecían manchas oscuras, muy parecidas al moho.

El trío continuó avanzando hacia ella, tambaleándose, y pasaron al lado de su jeep mientras levantaban sus pálidas manos en su dirección y emitían unos gemidos hambrientos. Un líquido viscoso pero fluido salió de repente de una de las ventanas de la nariz del tipo fornido y le cayó sobre los labios que se movían débilmente. Santana se quedó inmóvil por el terrible conocimiento de saber que el tremendo hedor era olor a podrido y a carne putrefacta y que procedía de ellos...

Entonces vio a otra de aquellas criaturas que salía de una puerta al otro lado de la calle, una joven con una camiseta manchada y el pelo recogido que dejaba a la vista una cara carente de expresión y sin señal alguna de inteligencia.

Otro gruñido a su espalda. Santana miró por encima de su hombro y esta vez vio a un joven de pelo oscuro con los brazos podridos que salía de debajo de las sombras de una marquesina.

Sanatana levantó su arma y apuntó hacia el individuo más cercano, el tipo del mono de faena, aunque todos sus instintos le gritaban que saliera corriendo. Estaba aterrorizada, pero su lógica entrenada insistía en que debía existir una explicación para todo aquello que estaba viendo, y que lo que estaba viendo no eran muertos vivientes.

_Control y procedimiento. Eres un policía_...

—¡Muy bien! ¡Ya os habéis acercado bastante! ¡Todos quietos!

Su tono de voz era potente, autoritario, y llevaba puesto su uniforme, así que… _Oh, Dios, ¿por qué no se detienen?_

El hombre con el mono de faena gimió de nuevo, sin hacer caso de la pistola que le estaba apuntando al pecho, con los demás siguiéndolo de cerca a cada lado, a menos de tres metros de ella.

—¡No se muevan! —repitió Santana, pero esta vez a voz en grito.

El pánico reflejado en su propia voz la hizo retroceder un paso mientras miraba a izquierda y a derecha. Vio que más gente como aquélla empezaba a salir de todas las sombras de la calle.

Algo lo agarró por el tobillo.

—¡No! —gritó, dando la vuelta con el arma por delante...

Y entonces vio que el supuesto cadáver víctima del atropello estaba arañando su bota con unos dedos empapados en sangre al mismo tiempo que intentaba arrastrar su cuerpo destrozado hasta ella. Su agónico lamento de hambre se unió al de los demás mientras intentaba morderle la bota, y unas gruesas gotas de saliva mezclada con sangre resbalaron por encima de su barbilla completamente arañada y le mancharon el cuero del calzado.

Santana disparó contra su torso superior. El tremendo estampido explosivo del proyectil hizo que ella lo soltara... y a aquella distancia tan corta, probablemente hizo pedazos su corazón. El cuerpo se desplomó de nuevo sobre el asfalto entre espasmos de muerte...

Cuando se dio de nuevo la vuelta y vio que los demás estaban a menos de dos metros, disparó otras dos veces. Los proyectiles hicieron florecer dos fuentes carmesíes en el pecho del más cercano, y de las heridas comenzó a salir un caño de sangre.

El hombre con el mono de faena apenas detuvo su marcha cuando los dos balazos le abrieron el pecho y sólo se tambaleó durante un segundo. Abrió otra vez su ensangrentada boca y de nuevo emitió un gemido lastimero de hambre, mientras mantenía las manos alzadas hacia él como si necesitara que lo dirigieran hacia la fuente de su alivio.

_Debe de estar drogado. Esa potencia de fuego habría derribado a un búfalo_…

Santana disparó otra vez mientras retrocedía. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Y cuando el cargador estuvo vacío, lo dejó caer al suelo y metió otro. Disparó más proyectiles, pero aun así, ellos siguieron acercándose, impertérritos ante los disparos que arrancaban trozos de su podrida y apestosa carne. Sólo era un mal sueño, como en una mala película. Aquello no era real... pero Santana supo que, si no se convencía con rapidez, moriría enseguida. Devorada viva por aquellos...

_Vamos, López. Dilo. Por estos zombis_.

Aquellas criaturas le impedían acercarse a su jeep, así que Santana continuó retrocediendo, sin dejar de disparar.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE BRITTANY**

_Menuda vida nocturna. Este lugar está muerto_. Brittany sólo había visto a un par de personas cuando finalmente entró en el casco urbano de Raccoon City, ni de cerca las que esperaba ver. De hecho, el lugar parecía estar desierto. El casco le tapaba buena parte de la visión periférica, pero, desde luego, no parecía haber mucho movimiento en la parte oriental de la ciudad. Tampoco parecía haber mucho tráfico. Le pareció muy raro, pero si tenía en cuenta los desastres que se había imaginado, tampoco era especialmente siniestro. Al menos, Raccoon City todavía existía, y vio a un nutrido grupo de gente con aspecto de haber salido de una fiesta cuando se acercaba al restaurante abierto las veinticuatro horas del día que había en la calle Powell. Caminaban por el centro de una calle lateral. Sin duda, eran chavales borrachos con ganas de bronca, si no recordaba mal su última visita a la ciudad. Molestos, pero, desde luego, no los cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis.

_Nada de ruinas por bombardeos, nada de incendios colosales, nada de ataque aéreo. Bueno, por ahora, todo va bien._

Había pensado ir directamente a casa de Rachel, pero luego se dio cuenta de que iba a pasar por delante del restaurante de Emmy. Brittany se acordó de que Rachel le reconoció que la cocina era casera y muy buena. Incluso aunque no estuviera allí, merecería la pena pararse para preguntar por ella a una de las camareras, por si la había visto hacía poco.

Brittany se percató de la presencia de un par de ratas cuando detuvo la moto. Los roedores saltaron de encima de los cubos de basura de la acera y escaparon velozmente hacia un pequeño callejón lateral. Bajó la horquilla de la moto y desmontó, se quitó el casco y lo dejó encima del asiento tibio.

Se sacudió el cabello, recogido en una coleta, y arrugó la nariz con desagrado. Estaba claro que, por el olor que desprendía, la basura llevaba bastante tiempo allí tranquila sin que nadie la molestara. Fuese lo que fuese lo que habían tirado en ella, desprendía un olor que sin duda alguna podía considerarse tóxico.

Se sacudió las partes de sus piernas y brazos que estaban al aire antes de entrar, tanto para hacerlas entrar en calor como para quitarse un poco la mugre que se le había pegado por el camino. Unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de manga corta ceñida al cuerpo no eran las prendas más apropiadas para una noche de octubre, y aquello le volvió a recordar lo estúpida que había sido por montar de aquel modo. Rachel le echaría un sermón de mil demonios... Pero no será aquí.

El cristal de la gran ventana frontal le permitía una buena visión del interior del hogareño e iluminado restaurante, y pudo distinguir con claridad desde los altos taburetes de color rojo del mostrador hasta las sillas acolchadas de las mesas alineadas en las paredes... y no había absolutamente nadie a la vista. Brittany frunció el entrecejo, y su decepción inicial dio paso a un sentimiento de confusión. Había visitado a Santana muchas veces cuando eran adolescentes, por lo que había estado en aquel lugar a casi todas las horas del día o de la noche. Ambas eran bastante noctámbulas, y en más de una ocasión habían decidido salir a las tres de la madrugada a tomarse una hamburguesa, lo que significaba que siempre acababan en el restaurante de Emmy. Y siempre había algún cliente en Emmy, charlando con una de las camareras vestidas con delantales de plástico rosa o inclinados sobre una taza de café mientras leían el periódico, sin importar la hora del día o de la noche que fuese.

_Así que… ¿dónde están? Ni siquiera son las nueve de la noche todavía_...

En el cartel de la puerta se leía «Abierto», y no descubriría por qué no había nadie si se quedaba allí, en mitad de la calle. Echó una última mirada a su moto, abrió la puerta y entró en el restaurante. Inspiró profundamente y llamó en voz alta, con la esperanza de que alguien le contestara.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Su voz pareció carecer de tono en cierto modo al resonar en el silencio del vacío restaurante. Con excepción del monótono zumbido de los ventiladores del techo, no se oía absolutamente ningún otro sonido. En el aire flotaba el familiar aroma a grasa rancia, pero había algo más. Era un olor muy penetrante, pero a la vez muy dulzón, como el de flores pudriéndose.

El restaurante tenía forma de L, y las mesas se extendían enfrente de ella y a su izquierda. Claire empezó a avanzar, caminando con lentitud. La zona de los camareros se encontraba al final de la barra, y más allá estaba la cocina. Si Emmy estaba realmente abierto, los miembros del personal estarían por allí, tan sorprendidos como ella de que no hubiera ni un solo cliente...

_Pero eso no explicaría todo este desorden, ¿verdad?_

No era exactamente un desorden. La falta de orden era lo bastante sutil como para que ella no se hubiera percatado desde fuera. Había unas cuantas cartas de menú tiradas por el suelo, un vaso de agua derramado en la barra y un par de piezas de cubertería esparcidas aquí y allá. Aquéllas eran las únicas señales de que algo iba mal, pero eran suficientes.

_Al infierno lo de echar un vistazo a la cocina. Todo esto es demasiado raro. Algo está realmente jodido en esta ciudad. Quizá sólo les han robado, o quizás están preparando una fiesta sorpresa. ¿Qué más da? Ya es hora de que me marche a otro lugar_.

En ese preciso instante oyó un ruido procedente del hueco al final de la barra, un lugar que no podía ver. Era un sonido débil de algo que se movía, un susurro de tela arrastrándose seguido de un gruñido abogado. Allí había alguien, agachado y oculto a la vista.

Brittany habló de nuevo en voz alta mientras notaba cómo su corazón le aporreaba la caja torácica por la tensión que sentía.

—¿Hola?

No percibió nada durante un latido y, a continuación, otro gruñido, un gemido ahogado que le puso los pelos de la nuca de punta.

A pesar de sus temores, Brittany se apresuró a acercarse al lugar, sintiéndose de repente muy infantil por su deseo previo de marcharse. Quizá se había producido un robo y los clientes estaban atados y amordazados. O peor incluso, tan malheridos que ni siquiera podían gritar pidiendo ayuda. Le gustase o no, ella estaba involucrada.

Llegó al final de la barra, giró a su izquierda... y se detuvo en seco, quedándose completamente inmóvil, sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Lo que vio fue un hombre calvo vestido con el uniforme de un cocinero, al lado de un carrito lleno de bandejas, de espaldas a ella. Estaba agachado sobre el cuerpo de una camarera, pero había algo muy raro en ella, algo tan raro que la mente de Brittany no pudo aceptarlo al principio. Su mirada recorrió el uniforme rosa, los zapatos de trabajo, incluso la tarjeta de plástico que todavía estaba enganchada a la pechera de su vestido, con el nombre: Julie o Julia...

_La cabeza. Le falta la cabeza_.

En cuanto Brittany se dio cuenta de lo que faltaba, no fue capaz de borrarlo de su mente, por mucho que lo intentó. Donde debería haber estado la cabeza de la camarera sólo había un charco de sangre secándose, una masa informe y pegajosa rodeada por restos de cráneo, mechones de pelo negro aplastado y trozos diversos de carne. El cocinero tenía las manos sobre la cara, y mientras Brittany miraba horrorizada el cadáver sin cabeza, el individuo dejó escapar un gemido lastimero.

Brittany abrió la boca, sin saber exactamente qué iba a salir de ella. Un grito, una pregunta sobre qué había ocurrido o un ofrecimiento de ayuda. No sabía qué decir, y cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta y bajó las manos, se quedó pasmada de que no saliera absolutamente nada de su boca.

El tipo se estaba comiendo a la camarera. Sus gruesos dedos estaban cubiertos por oscuros restos de carne. La extraña y enajenada cara que la miraba estaba completamente cubierta de sangre.

Un zombi.

Se había criado oyendo cuentos sobre criaturas monstruosas, tanto en las fogatas de los campamentos de verano como en las películas de terror, así que su mente lo aceptó en el mismo instante que lo vio y pensó: «No estoy loca». La criatura, completamente pálida, desprendía aquel hedor dulzón y enfermizo que ella había olido antes, con los ojos cubiertos por un velo semitransparente.

_Zombis en Raccoon City. Eso sí que no lo esperaba_.

Al mismo tiempo que su mente lógica aceptaba los hechos con tranquilidad, su cuerpo sintió un repentino espasmo de terror. Brittany trastabilló al retroceder, y el pánico ascendió otro grado en sus tripas cuando el cocinero siguió girando mientras se levantaba. Era un tipo enorme, de casi dos metros de alto, y tan ancho como un armario...

_¡Y está muerto! ¡Está muerto y se está comiendo a la camarera, así que no dejes que se te acerque más!_

El cocinero dio un paso hacia ella, y sus manos ensangrentadas se cerraron en sendos puños. Brittany retrocedió con mayor rapidez y casi se resbaló al pisar una de las cartas de menú. Un tenedor chirrió cuando lo pisó con una de sus botas.

_¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!_

—Ya me marcho —logró balbucear—. De veras, no hace falta que me acompañe a la salida...

El cocinero se tambaleó hacia adelante, y sus ojos ciegos resplandecieron con un brillo hambriento e insensible. Brittany dio otro paso atrás y extendió una mano hacia su espalda. No tocó nada, sólo aire...

Un instante después, tocó el frío metal del tirador de la puerta. Una descarga de adrenalina por la sensación de triunfo recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando se giró, agarró la puerta... y un momento después, gritó, una exclamación de horror y miedo. Había otras dos, no, tres de aquellas criaturas allí fuera, con su putrefacta carne pegada al cristal de la ventana frontal del restaurante. Uno de los seres sólo tenía un ojo: donde debía estar el otro, sólo había un agujero supurante. Otra de las criaturas carecía de labio superior, y su rostro mostraba una constante y desigual sonrisa macabra. Todos estaban golpeando el cristal con sus manos engarfiadas como garras, como animales feroces y torpes. Sus rostros grises estaban casi completamente cubiertos de sangre... y desde las sombras, al otro lado de la calle, otras oscuras siluetas salieron tambaleándose dirigiéndose hacia el restaurante.

_No puedo salir, estoy atrapada... ¡Dios, la puerta trasera!_ Con el rabillo del ojo vio la reluciente luz verde de la señal de salida de emergencia que brillaba como un faro en la oscuridad. Brittany se giró de nuevo y apenas miró al cocinero que estaba a poco más de un metro de ella: tenía toda su atención concentrada en su única esperanza de huida.

Echó a correr, y sus botas se convirtieron en un borrón de color al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se convertían en pistones para conseguir mayor velocidad. La puerta daba a un callejón trasero: iba darse de bruces contra ella a toda velocidad y, si estaba cerrada con llave, estaba jodida.

Brittany se estrelló contra la puerta, que se abrió de par en par, y luego contra la pared de ladrillo de uno de los lados del callejón... y luego vio un arma que le apuntaba directamente a la cara. Era probablemente lo único que la habría detenido en su carrera en ese momento: alguien con una pistola.

Se detuvo inmediatamente y levantó los brazos de forma instintiva, como para detener un golpe.

—¡Un momento! ¡No dispare!

La chica de la pistola no se movió, y el arma de aspecto letal continuó apuntando hacia su cabeza...

_Va a matarme_...

—¡Al suelo! —gritó la chica, y Brittany se dejó caer. Sus rodillas cedieron tanto por la orden que le habían dado como por los fríos dedos que de repente agarraron su hombro...

_Esa voz me recuerda a…_

¡Bam! ¡Bam!

La mujer disparó, y Brittany giró la cabeza para ver al cocinero muerto desplomarse hacia atrás justo a su espalda, con un enorme agujero en mitad de la frente. Unos lentos goterones de sangre comenzaron a salir de la herida, y sus ojos blanquecinos quedaron cubiertos por una capa de color rojo. El cuerpo acabó de caer y se estremeció. Una, dos veces... y por fin dejó de moverse.

Brittany se volvió para mirar a la mujer que le había salvado la vida, y se dio cuenta por primera vez del uniforme que llevaba puesto. Un policía. Era... ¡SANTANA! y tenía un aspecto casi tan aterrorizado como ella. Su labio superior estaba completamente cubierto de terror, y tenía los ojos, de color marrón, abiertos de par en par. Sin embargo, al menos su voz sonó tranquila y llena de confianza cuando extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

_Después de tantos años y me la encuentro aquí. ¡Y suerte has tenido Brittany! Creo que me ha dado más impresión verla a ella que a los zombis. Está…está guapísima. Dile algo y deja de mirarle embobada. Dale las gracias por salvarte la vida. Gracias. Pero no lo pienses, díselo. _

Brittany boqueó un par de veces como un pez, pero finalmente no dijo nada.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí. Ven conmigo Brittany, estaremos mucho más seguras en la comisaría de policía.

Mientras decía aquello, Brittany percibió un coro de gemidos y gruñidos que se acercaba procedente de la calle. Los hambrientos sollozos de aquellas criaturas sonaban cada vez más fuerte. Brittany dejó que la levantara y le agarró la mano con firmeza. Se alegró un poco de que los dedos de Santana estuviesen tan temblorosos como los de ella.

Ambas echaron a correr, esquivando cubos y bidones de basura y saltando por encima de cajas esparcidas por doquier, perseguidas por los tenebrosos gemidos de los zombis que salían del callejón y empezaban a seguirlas.


	7. ¡Estás arrestada!

Nota sobre el fic: La historia pertenece a S.D. Perry, autora de los libros de Resident Evil. Mi hermano me regaló los libros y como me gustaron decidí copiar la historia cambiando los personajes protagonistas por Quinn, Rachel, Santana y Brittany. La historia de Rachel Y Quinn es de un libro, y la de Santana y Brittany de otro, aunque yo tengo pensado juntar las historias. Por tanto, algunos trozos, las conversaciones que mantengan entre ellas y las escenas sexuales son mías. Yo tengo los libros y me paso bastante tiempo pasando la historia al ordenador, por eso algunas veces no me doy cuenta y utilizo los nombres que aparecen en el libro. Nunca me he querido llevar el mérito, y siempre he puesto a quién pertenecía la historia. Para los apasionados de Resident Evil, para las Faberry, para las Brittana, para todos aquellos que entren y lean, simplemente disfrutadla. Gracias. Un beso.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE QUINN

_No me lo puedo creer, estoy en medio de la nada, escapando de zombies, perros mutantes, aparte de la policía claro, y esto es lo que me faltaba…. Encontrarme con Rachel Berry… definitivamente no es mi día de suerte._

_No se había equivocado mucho con lo de chaval jajajajaja, pensó Quinn, mientras contemplaba los grandes e inocentes ojos de la chica. Era baja, puede que diez centímetros menos que ella, cabello castaño, delgada, musculosa, con rasgos delicados y una gran nariz judía. Si pesaba más de cuarenta kilos, sería una sorpresa_.

La chica había estado inclinada sobre un hombre muerto, cuyo cadáver mutilado yacía medio tumbado contra la esquina, junto a la puerta de salida del vagón, y se había asombrado muchísimo al ver a Quinn allí.

—Teniente Fabray…Quinn… —dijo la chica con voz clara y melódica. Sus palabras le hicieron apretar los dientes.

_Mierda. Al parecer alguien había encontrado el jeep_.

Quinn mantuvo el arma en alto, apuntando directamente al ojo derecho de la chica, haciéndose la dura.

—Para ti soy la Teniente Fabray, Berry. Así que conoces mi futuro.

—Eres la prisionera que trasladaban para ejecutar—respondió ella, y su voz adquirió un tono duro—. Estabas con los policías de ahí fuera.

_Cree que lo he hecho yo, que yo los he matado, _pensó Quinn.

Estaba escrito en su cara de duendecillo. Quinn se dio cuenta de que si no había relacionado los muertos andantes con lo que le había pasado al jeep, probablemente ella tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba intentando hacerse la dura, pero Quinn notó que la intimidaba. Podría usar eso para salir de allí.

—Uuh, ya veo —dijo—. Estás con la poli. Bueno, sin ánimo de ofender, pero los tuyos no parecen quererme mucho. Así que nuestra pequeña charla se tiene que acabar. Mentiría si te dijera que ha sido un placer volver a verte Berry.

Bajó el arma, se volvió y se alejó, andando tranquilamente y sin prisas, como si no estuviera interesada en absoluto por la presencia de la chica. Contaba con que su clara falta de experiencia y el temor que ella le inspiraba le impidieran actuar. Era un riesgo calculado, pero pensó que valdría la pena.

Se metió el arma bajo el cinturón, y ya estaba a mitad del pasillo cuando oyó cómo corría para alcanzarla.

_Mierda, mierda._

—¡Espera! ¡Estás arrestada! —dijo ella con voz firme.

Quinn se volvió y vio que la chica ni siquiera había desenfundado su arma. Se esforzaba por parecer feroz, pero no lo acababa de conseguir. Si la situación hubiera sido menos peligrosa, menos extraña, Quinn habría sonreído.

—No, gracias, gnomo. Ya he llevado las esposas —repuso, alzando la mano izquierda y haciendo tintinear las esposas. Se volvió y siguió avanzando.

—¡Podría dispararte, lo sabes! —gritó ella a su espalda, pero ahora había desesperación en su voz. Quinn continuó avanzando. Ella no le siguió, y al cabo de unos segundos Quinn estaba atravesando la primera puerta de conexión.

Con una leve sonrisa, aliviada, abrió la puerta del vagón donde se hallaban los pasajeros muertos. Era mejor así, que cada una se las arreglara por su cuenta y todo eso…

Y se encontró con que el hombre muerto que había estado medio tirado sobre el asiento del fondo se hallaba de pie, tambaleante, con el ojo que le quedaba clavado en Quinn. Con un gemido hambriento, la criatura trastabilló hacia adelante y extendió sus destrozados dedos como si tuviera que tantear su camino hasta Quinn.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RACHEL

Rachel contempló a Quinn salir del vagón y se sintió impotente e incluso joven. Ella ni siquiera miró hacia atrás, como si no valiera la pena preocuparse por ella.

_Y al parecer, así es, _pensó Rachel, dejando caer los hombros. No se había esperado que estuviera tan…, bueno, tan atemorizadora. Grande, musculosa, con unos ojos de acero verde y una cicatriz que tenía en el brazo derecho. Pudo verlo porque la fina camiseta de algodón que llevaba le dejaba ambos brazos al descubierto. Tenía un aspecto duro, y después de su terrible encuentro con los casi muertos andantes, Rachel no se había sentido capaz de detenerla.

_Sin mencionar que te pilló desprevenida._

Había encontrado un cadáver solitario en la parte delantera del vagón, uno de los operarios del tren, y vio lo que parecía una llave en la fría mano del muerto. Como la única otra puerta por la que salir del tren estaba cerrada, había intentado conseguir la llave; era eso o regresar a través del vagón de pasajeros. Estaba tan concentrada intentando coger la llave sin romper los rígidos dedos que no había oído acercarse a la convicta, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Después de su encuentro, mientras regresaba a la parte delantera del vagón, se fijó en que, de todas formas, la puerta cerrada se abría con tarjeta. _Fantástico. Hasta el momento lo estaba haciendo de maravilla._

Se volvió y agarró la radio, dispuesta a admitir la derrota. Si pudiera conseguir que los del equipo vinieran rápidamente, ellos se encargarían de Quinn. Y lo más importante, deseaba no ser la única en saber que alguna especie de plaga se había abatido sobre Raccoon. Resultaba curioso. De repente, atrapar a una asesina convicta había descendido bruscamente en su lista de prioridades.

¡Bam! ¡Bam!

Incluso antes de que pudiera tocar el botón del transmisor, oyó los dos disparos en el vagón contiguo, en la dirección en la que Quinn se había marchado. Dudó un momento, sin saber qué hacer, y en ese instante, una ventana estalló a su espalda.

Se volvió, y en medio de los añicos de cristal vio una figura humana cayendo al suelo.

—¡Edward!

El mecánico no respondió. Rachel corrió al lado de su compañero de equipo, evaluando rápidamente su estado. Aparte de una enorme herida abierta en el hombro derecho, tenía la cara grisácea por el espanto y la mirada empañada y desenfocada. Todas las partes expuestas de su cuerpo estaban cubiertas de contusiones y abrasiones.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rachel, mientras abría su botiquín de campaña y sacaba un grueso parche de gasa. Rompió el envoltorio y se lo aplicó sobre el hombro a su compañero mientras pensaba con una sensación de abatimiento que no le serviría de mucho. A juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que le empapaba la camisa, seguramente tenía la vena subclavia seccionada. Se sorprendió de que siguiera con vida, y más aún de que hubiera tenido fuerzas para saltar por la ventana.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Edward giro la cabeza hacia ella, parpadeando lentamente. Su voz estaba crispada por el dolor.

—Peor que… No podemos…

Rachel aguantó la venda con firmeza, pero ya estaba casi empapada. Edward necesitaba un hospital inmediatamente, o no lo resistiría.

La voz de Edward sonó aún más débil.

—Ten cuidado, Rachel… —dijo trabajosamente—, el bosque está lleno de zombis… y monstruos…

Rachel comenzó a decirle que no hablara más, que no malgastara sus fuerzas, cuando otra ventana estalló a su izquierda, cubriéndolos a ambos de fragmentos de vidrio. Dos figuras gigantescas entraron saltando a través del marco vacío. Una desapareció por la esquina del pasillo y la otra se volvió hacia ellos.

_Zombis y monstruos._

Un perro, era un perro enorme. Pero no era como ninguno de los perros que había visto en su vida. Podría haber sido un doberman en algún momento, pero al ver las fauces abiertas goteantes de saliva y los pedazos de carne y músculo que le colgaban de las ancas, Rachel se dio cuenta de que también «eso» estaba infectado por la enfermedad que había acabado con los pasajeros del tren. No sólo tenía aspecto de muerto, sino que parecía destruido, con una película roja sobre los ojos y el cuerpo apedazado como un mosaico enloquecedor de piel mojada y tejidos sanguinolentos.

Edward no sería capaz de protegerse. Rachel se alzó lentamente y dio un paso atrás, alejándose del agonizante mecánico. Tenía la pistola en la mano, aunque no recordaba haberla desenfundado. Oyó al segundo perro jadeando por el corredor, fuera de su vista.

Apuntó al ojo izquierdo del animal y por primera vez comprendió el verdadero horror de esa enfermedad, fuera ésta cual fuera. Su enfrentamiento con los pasajeros casi muertos había sido terrible, pero tan aturdidor que casi no había tenido tiempo de considerar lo que significaba. Pero al ver a la monstruosa bestia de patas tiesas que tenía delante, cuyo gruñido se iba alzando hasta convertirse en un penetrante aullido de hambre, se acordó del perro de su infancia, un peludo labrador de color negro llamado _Lupone, _se acordó de cuánto lo había querido, y se dio cuenta de que eso probablemente había sido alguna vez la mascota de alguien.

Igual que esa gente a la que había disparado, que alguna vez habían sido humanos y se habían reído o llorado, y tenían familias que los echarían de menos, familias que quedarían destrozadas por su pérdida. Ya fuera una enfermedad, un escape químico o un ataque, lo que había causado todo eso era una abominación.

La idea cruzó su mente por un instante y desapareció. El perro tensó sus descarnados costados, preparándose para atacar, y Rachel apretó el gatillo. La nueve milímetros le dio una fuerte sacudida en la mano y el estruendo resultó ensordecedor en un espacio tan pequeño. El perro se desplomó.

Rachel se volvió y apuntó hacia el pasillo, esperando a que apareciera el segundo perro. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Rugiendo, el animal saltó desde la esquina con las fauces abiertas. Rachel disparó. El tiro entró por el pecho del perro y lo lanzó hacia atrás con un agudo gemido de dolor, pero siguió en pie. Se sacudió como si acabara de salir del agua y gruñó, dispuesto a ir a por ella, aunque una sangre oscura y pestilente le manaba de la herida.

_¡Debería haberlo matado, esa bala debería haberlo dejado seco!_

Igual que la gente en el vagón de pasajeros, parecía que sólo una herida en la cabeza acabaría con él. Rachel alzó la pistola y disparó de nuevo. Esta vez le dio en el centro de la estrecha cabeza. El perro cayó, se sacudió en un espasmo y quedó inmóvil.

Podía haber más. Rachel bajó ligeramente el arma, se volvió hacia las ventanas rotas e intentó ver a través de la oscuridad y la lluvia a la vez que se esforzaba por oír algo que no fuera la tormenta. Al cabo de unos segundos desistió. Se volvió hacia Edward mientras buscaba una nueva venda en la mochila, y se detuvo con la mirada clavada en su compañero de equipo. De la herida del hombro ya no salía sangre.

Rápidamente le buscó el pulso bajo la oreja izquierda, pero no encontró nada. Edward miraba hacia el suelo con los ojos medio abiertos, muerto.

—Lo siento —murmuró Rachel, quedándose en cuclillas. Resultaba inconcebible que Edward hubiera muerto en el corto espacio de tiempo en que ella había estado disparando contra aquellas cosas perrunas, y sintió que la culpabilidad la invadía. Si hubiera sido más rápida, si le hubiera vendado mejor la herida…

_Pero no lo hiciste, y cuanto más rato estés aquí sentada sintiéndote culpable, más probabilidades tienes de acabar como él. ¡Muévete!_

Rachel se sintió aún más culpable ante ese frío pensamiento, pero una mirada hacia las ventanas abiertas la hizo ponerse en pie. Tendría que evaluar su culpa más tarde, cuando no fuera peligroso hacerlo.

El radiotransmisor emitió un pitido. La agarró mientras se alejaba de las ventanas y del pobre Edward.

La recepción era mala, pero supo que era Enrico. Se llevó el altavoz a la oreja y sintió un gran alivio al oír la voz del capitán entre la estática.

—¿… me recibes? … más información sobre… Fabray…

De mala gana, Rachel se acercó a las ventanas confiando en que mejoraría la recepción, pero la estática siguió casi igual.

—… internada … mató al menos a veintitrés personas… cuidado…

_¿Qué?_

Rachel apretó el botón de transmisión.

—¡Enrico, aquí Rachel! ¿Me recibes? Cambio.

Estática.

—¡Capitán! , ¿me recibes?

Largos segundos de estática. Había perdido la señal. Volvió a colgarse el radiotransmisor del cinturón. Tenía que regresar al helicóptero, explicar a los otros lo de Edward, lo de Quinn y lo del tren, y el terrible peligro al que se enfrentaban. Cambió el cargador de la nueve milímetros y se tomó unos momentos para recargar el que tenía medio lleno. Lanzó una triste mirada final a su compañero caído, saltó sobre el cuerpo del perro, intentando no resbalar en el charco de sangre que lo rodeaba, y se dirigió al vagón de pasajeros.

Aunque sabía que debería estar impaciente por correr detrás de la presa escapada para arrestarla, esperaba no volver a ver a Quinn. La muerte de Edward, los perros… Se sentía aturdida e incapaz de imponer su autoridad. ¿Veintitrés personas? La recorrió un escalofrío, y se sorprendió de que no la hubiera matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

_Quizás después de todo Quinn siente simpatía por mí, aunque fuese por los viejos tiempos._

En el vagón de pasajeros vio el resultado de los dos tiros que había oído antes. La víctima enfermiza que antes creyó ver moverse, aunque no estaba segura, al parecer seguía viva, a fin de cuentas. Debía de haber intentado atacar a Quinn igual que los otros fueran a por ella. Se detuvo en la puerta del fondo del vagón por la que había entrado inicialmente y contempló los cuerpos descompuestos de la gente a la que había matado. Si Edward estaba en lo cierto, tendría que moverse con rapidez.

_Y quizá no fuese Quinn quien había matado a los policías._

Rachel parpadeó. No se le había ocurrido antes, pero puede que hubieran atacado el jeep y eso había permitido a Quinn escapar, la había obligado a salir corriendo. Parecía probable. Los dos cadáveres tenían señales de haber sido atacados violentamente, no les habían disparado; los perros podrían haberlo hecho.

Negó con la cabeza. No importaba. De todas maneras era una asesina, y si no se sentía capaz de apresarla, más le valdría buscar a alguien que pudiera hacerlo. Por muy seria que fuera la desconocida enfermedad, no podían dejar que Fabray escapara.

Dejó a su espalda el vagón de pasajeros y se apresuró a cruzar el vagón vacío hasta la puerta, esperando que los demás estuvieran de regreso en el helicóptero. No sabía muy bien cómo dar la noticia de la muerte de Edward; eso iba a ser duro.

Rachel frunció el entrecejo y empujó con fuerza la puerta corredera, que se negaba a abrirse. Presionó el picaporte una y otra vez, luego le pegó una patada a la puerta, maldiciendo en silencio. Estaba atascada, o Quinn la había cerrado para evitar que la siguiera.

—¡Maldita sea! —Se mordisqueó el labio inferior y recordó la llave en la mano del operario muerto. No había conseguido sacársela y se había olvidado de ella después de su encuentro con Quinn, por no hablar de Edward y los perros. Pero ¿quién necesitaba una llave? Le sería más fácil salir por una de las ventanas rotas; no representaría ningún problema.

Oyó el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba y miró a la izquierda, hacia el final del tren. Alguien se movía en el siguiente vagón. Otro pasajero enfermo, probablemente. O quizá Quinn seguía allí. De cualquier manera, ella estaba lista para salir y tenía ventanas donde elegir.

_A no ser… que sea otra persona la que esté allí, alguien que necesita ayuda._

Incluso podía ser otro de los policías. Una vez se le ocurrió esa idea, se sintió en el deber de echar un vistazo, aunque eso no fuera muy inteligente. Caminó rápidamente hasta el fondo del vagón mientras se preparaba para cualquier cosa. No parecía posible que esa noche pudiera ocurrir algo más extraño aún, pero también era cierto que la mayoría de lo que había pasado no parecía posible. Quería estar preparada para todo.

Abrió la puerta del siguiente vagón y echó una ojeada mientras barría el espacio con la nueve milímetros. Se sintió muy aliviada al encontrarlo vacío y sin sangre. A la izquierda había una escalera que subía, y al frente, una puerta. Ésa debía de ser la puerta que había oído cerrarse…

Y entonces se abrió y por ella entró Quinn Fabray.

Quinn se detuvo, miró a la chica y a la pistola que llevaba en la mano y se alegró de que estuviera viva, de que tuviera un arma y de que, al parecer, supiera utilizarla.

—La cosa está mal —dijo, y pudo ver que ella sabía que no se refería al arma que la apuntaba. Rachel no respondió, sólo la miró fijamente y siguió apuntándola con la nueve milímetros. Quinn supo que se habían acabado los juegos y alzó las manos. La esposa que le colgaba le golpeó la muñeca.

—Esa gente, los que has matado, estaban enfermos —prosiguió Quinn—. Uno intentó morderme. Le pegué un tiro y encontré una libreta en su bolsillo. ¿Puedo…?

Comenzó a bajar la mano para llevársela al bolsillo trasero.

—¡No! ¡Mantén las manos en alto! —ordenó la chica, moviendo el arma. Aún parecía asustada, pero aparentemente estaba dispuesta a arrestarla.

—De acuerdo —contestó—. Cógela tú. Está en mi bolsillo trasero.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? No voy a acercarme a ti.

Quinn suspiró.

—Es importante, es una especie de diario. No lo entiendo demasiado, pero es algo sobre una investigación en un laboratorio que ha sido abandonado o destruido, y también habla sobre un puñado de asesinatos que han estado ocurriendo por aquí y de la posibilidad de que se haya escapado un virus. Algo llamado el virus-T.

Quinn captó una chispa de interés en los ojos de Rachel, pero ésta quería jugar sobre seguro.

—Lo leeré cuando te vuelvas a poner las esposas —dijo.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—No sé lo que está pasando, pero es peligroso. Vamos cógelo, o ¿es que te pongo nerviosa porque has fantaseado conmigo vestida con la minifalda de las porristas?

_Hace mucho tiempo que no sueño contigo…pero antes eras el centro de todos ellos._

Rachel se acercó dudosa a Quinn y palpó con su mano izquierda el bosillo trasero de la rubia, mientras la apuntaba a la nariz, cuando por fin sacó el librillo se alejó de ella.

—Alguien ha cerrado todas las salidas, ¿te has dado cuenta? ¿Por qué no cooperamos hasta que podamos salir de aquí?

— ¿Cooperar? —Alzó las cejas—. ¿Contigo?

Quinn se acercó y bajó las manos sin hacer caso del arma que le apuntaba a la cara.

—Escucha, enana, por si no lo has notado, hay una mierda bien extraña en este tren. Yo, por mi parte, quiero salir de aquí, y solas no tendremos ninguna oportunidad de lograrlo.

Rachel no bajó el arma.

—¿Esperas que confíe en ti? No necesito tu ayuda, puedo arreglármelas sola. Y no me llames enana.

Quinn estaba empezando a hartarse de ella, pero se contuvo.

—Muy bien, señorita Hazlotumisma —dijo—. ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

—Ya sabes cómo me llamo —respondió—. Aunque para ti, agente Berry.

—Bueno, Rachel, ¿por qué no me explicas tu plan de acción? —Preguntó Quinn—. ¿Vas a arrestarme? Perfecto, hazlo. Llama a todo el ejército y diles que traigan la artillería pesada. Podemos esperarlos aquí.

Por primera vez, ella pareció dudar.

—La radio no funciona —repuso.

_Mierda_.

—¿Cómo vas a salir de aquí? —preguntó ella—. ¿Por tierra o por aire? ¿Está muy lejos tu transporte?

—Hemos venido en helicóptero, pero… se ha averiado —respondió Rachel—. Aunque eso no es asunto tuyo. Ponte las esposas. Mi equipo está esperando fuera.

Quinn bajó las manos.

—¿Están lejos? ¿Estás segura de que siguen por aquí?

La chica frunció el entrecejo.

—Esto no es un concurso de preguntas, teniente. Te voy a sacar de aquí. Date la vuelta y ponte de cara a la pared.

—No. —Quinn cruzó los brazos con arrogancia—. Dispara si tienes que hacerlo, pero de ninguna manera voy a entregar mi arma o a dejar que me pongas las esposas.

Las mejillas de Rachel enrojecieron.

—Tú harás lo que lo te diga o si no…

_¡Craaak!_

Ventanas rotas en el compartimento superior. Quinn y Rachel miraron hacia arriba y luego la una a la otra. Unos segundos después oyeron encima de sus cabezas lo que sonaba como pesadas pisadas, lentas y regulares… Luego nada.


	8. Disfraz

_Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Glee y a S. _

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE SANTANA**

Santana corrió al lado de la chica mientras intentaba de forma desesperada recordar el trazado general de la ciudad. El callejón debería dar a la calle Ash, no demasiado lejos de Oak Street, la calle donde estaba el edificio de la comisaría... situado a más de quince manzanas al oeste de donde se encontraban en ese momento. A menos que consiguieran algún medio de transporte, no lograrían llegar. Sólo le quedaba el cargador que ya tenía metido en la pistola, y sólo cuatro balas en su interior. Por los sonidos que surgían de las sombras del callejón, había docenas, quizá centenares de aquellos seres en su interior.

Cuando llegaron al final del callejón, Santana levantó la mano y frenó el ritmo de la carrera hasta convertirlo en un trote. Echó un vistazo a la calle mal iluminada. No pudo ver mucho, pero desde donde se hallaban hasta la siguiente farola, había unas once o doce criaturas a su derecha, tambaleándose y trastabillando mientras atravesaban la pestilente oscuridad. A la izquierda sólo había tres, no muy lejos de...

_¡Aleluya!_

—¡Allí!

Santana señaló con el dedo un coche patrulla de la policía que estaba aparcado justo al otro lado de la calle, sintiendo una oleada de alivio y esperanza. No vio agente alguno: ya era pedir demasiado... pero las dos puertas delanteras estaban abiertas, y las tres cosas que vagabundeaban en sus cercanías no llegarían a tiempo de impedir que entrasen. Aunque las llaves no estuviesen puestas, en su interior había una radio y los cristales eran a prueba de bala. Probablemente podrían resistir frente a los cadáveres ambulantes hasta que llegase la ayuda...

—Es la única oportunidad que tenemos. ¡Vamos Brittany!

Dudó el tiempo suficiente como para que la chica asintiera con un gesto de la cabeza, con su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo agitándose por el brusco movimiento. Un instante después, ambas volvieron a echar a correr hacia el coche de policía, y el asfalto se convirtió en un borrón bajo sus pies. Santana mantuvo su arma apuntada hacia las criaturas que estaban más cerca de ellos, a unos quince metros. Deseaba dispararles, impedirles que dieran un solo paso más hacia ellas, pero sabía que debía ahorrar munición, que no podía permitirse el lujo de desperdiciar la poca que le quedaba.

_Dios mío, por favor, que las llaves estén puestas_...

Llegaron hasta el coche al mismo tiempo y se separaron. Brittany se desvió para entrar por la puerta del acompañante, y Santana se dio cuenta horrorizada de que probablemente ella pensaba que era su coche. Esperó a que cerrara la puerta de un portazo antes de entrar de un salto y colocarse detrás del volante. Una pequeña pero aterrorizada parte de su mente le gritaba que era su primer día de servicio mientras se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta de un tirón.

Su plegaria fue respondida: las llaves estaban puestas. Santana dejó caer la Magnum en su regazo y las agarró, sintiendo de nuevo aquella esperanza y alivio, como si hubiera otras opciones además de la de morir.

—Ponte el cinturón —le dijo, y sin apenas oír su respuesta afirmativa giró las llaves y las luces se encendieron.

La calle Ash y las criaturas quedaron bañadas por unos pálidos remolinos de luces rojas y azules. Los colores transformaron las sombras, cambiándoles la forma y el tamaño. Era una visión infernal, y apretó el pedal del acelerador a fondo para alejarse de allí con toda la rapidez que pudo.

El coche saltó de la acera con un chirrido de goma. Santana enderezó las ruedas primero a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, esquivando por poco a una mujer con la mitad del cuero cabelludo arrancado. Pudo oír, incluso a través de las ventanas cerradas, su gemido aullante de frustración mientras se alejaban a toda velocidad, al que se le unieron varios... muchos más.

_Refuerzos. Pide refuerzos y apoyo_.

Santana manoteó en busca de la radio sin quitar la vista de la calzada. Las criaturas estaban dispersas pero eran numerosas: monstruos tambaleantes de siluetas oscuras que salían trastabillando a la calle como si fuesen atraídos por el ruido del coche que pasaba a toda velocidad. Tuvo que esquivar a varios más mientras el coche patrulla salía de la calle Powell y continuaba a toda velocidad.

Brittany le estaba hablando mientras miraba al desolado panorama y Santana apretaba el botón que abría las comunicaciones de la radio. Su sensación de desamparo aumentó: ni señal de estática, ni nada de nada.

— ¿Santana qué demonios pasa aquí? Llego a Raccoon City y todo el lugar es una locura que da mucho…

—Estupendo. La radio no funciona —la interrumpió Santana, dejando caer el micrófono y centrando su atención en la conducción.

Toda la ciudad parecía un mundo alienígena, con las calles envueltas en extrañas sombras. Aquello tenía ciertas cualidades oníricas, pero el olor le impedía pensar que aquello era un sueño. El hedor a carne putrefacta había impregnado incluso el interior del coche patrulla, lo que hacía bastante difícil concentrarse en conducir. Al menos, no había tráfico ni tampoco gente. Bueno, no gente de verdad...

_Excepto Brittany y yo. Está aterrorizada. Tengo que mantenerme firme y alejarla de cualquier otro peligro, tengo que llegar la comisaría y_...

—¿Eres poli de verdad o sólo es un disfraz para cumplir alguna fantasía sexual?

El tono de voz cantarín pero en cierto modo sarcástico de Brittany le sacó de sus aterrorizadas ensoñaciones. Le dirigió una mirada rápida y se dio cuenta de que, aunque estaba bastante pálida, no parecía estar temblando al borde de un ataque de nervios. Incluso detectó cierto destello de humor en sus ojos de color azul claro.

—Sí, soy poli. Mi primer día de trabajo. Estupendo, ¿verdad? Como siempre Santana López haciendo su entrada triunfal.

—Rachel también es policía —le contestó ella—. He venido a buscarla por…

Se fue callando poco a poco mientras observaba la calle. Dos de las criaturas se dirigían tambaleándose hacia un punto por donde tenía que pasar el coche. Santana pisó aún más el acelerador y logró pasar en medio de ellas. La reja de metal que separaba el compartimiento trasero del delantero estaba bajada, lo que le proporcionaba una clara visión por el espejo retrovisor. Los dos zombis continuaron andando como estúpidos detrás del coche.

Hambrientos. Lo mismo que en las películas.

Ninguna de las dos habló durante unos momentos, y la cuestión principal quedó en el aire sin que la mencionaran. Fuese lo que fuese lo que había pasado y que había convertido a Raccoon City en una película de terror, no importaba tanto saber cómo había ocurrido como saber cómo iban a sobrevivir. Sólo tardarían un par de minutos en llegar a la comisaría, suponiendo que las calles permanecieran relativamente despejadas. Existía un aparcamiento subterráneo. Intentaría entrar por allí en primer lugar, pero si sus puertas estaban cerradas, tendrían que cruzar un pequeño trecho a pie. Había un pequeño patio delante del edificio, una zona de aparcamiento...

_Me quedan cuatro balas... y quizá toda la ciudad está llena de estas cosas. Necesitamos otra arma_...

—Eh, abre la guantera —le dijo. Si estaba cerrada, seguro que una pequeña llave que había al lado de la llave de contacto del coche la abriría.

Brittany apretó el botón y metió la mano en su interior. Al agacharse, dejó al descubierto la espalda de su chaleco rosa sin mangas. 'Tenía una ilustración pintada: un voluptuoso ángel femenino que sostenía una bomba. Debajo había un cartel que ponía: «Fabricado en el cielo». Todo el conjunto era el apropiado para ella.

_Dios mío eso es tremendamente sexy…. ¡Concéntrate en conducir!_

—Hay un arma aquí dentro —anunció, extrayendo una pistola semiautomática.

La sujetó con cuidado y comprobó que estaba cargada antes de meter la mano otra vez para sacar un par de cargadores. Era de las antiguas armas de ordenanza del departamento de policía de Raccoon City, una Browning HP. Desde el comienzo de la serie de asesinatos, los policías de la ciudad habían sido equipados con las Hekler und Koch VP70, también con un calibre de nueve milímetros. La principal diferencia consistía en que la Browning sólo podía albergar trece proyectiles, mientras que la nueva disponía de un cargador de dieciocho balas más una en la recámara. Por el modo en que la manipulaba, Santana dedujo que la chica sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Será mejor que te la quedes tú —le dijo.

En la comisaría encontraría un arsenal más que decente. Suponiendo que todavía quedaran algunos policías allí, podría recoger su arma reglamentaria... _¿Y por qué supones nada en absoluto?_

Cuando Santana estaba doblando la esquina entre la calle Ash y la Tercera, quizás a una velocidad un poco elevada, se dio cuenta de repente de que era posible que la comisaría estuviese repleta de cadáveres. Todo estaba ocurriendo con tanta rapidez que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido aquella posibilidad. Enderezó el coche y frenó un poco, para disponer de algo de tiempo para diseñar un plan alternativo con toda la tranquilidad y la frialdad posible. Quizá se estaba desarrollando una defensa organizada de la comisaría, pero no era fácil sentir esperanza con el hedor a podrido que impregnaba con tanta fuerza el aire.

_Tenemos el depósito casi lleno. Es más que suficiente para cruzar las montañas, y podríamos estar en Latham en menos de una hora_.

Podrían pasar al lado de la comisaría y si el lugar tenía un aspecto inseguro, salir pitando de la ciudad. A Santana le parecía un buen plan. Comenzó a girar la cabeza para decírselo a Brittany para saber qué pensaba... cuando el asqueroso olor a matanza la rodeó por completo y algo se lanzó contra ella desde la parte trasera del coche.

Brittany lanzó un grito, y el monstruo, que había estado oculto desde que ellas entraron en el automóvil, agarró con sus manos heladas el hombro de Santana, y su apestoso aliento le dio de lleno en el rostro. Le agarró también el brazo derecho y tiró de él para acercarlo a sus labios y dientes babeantes.

—¡No! —gritó Santana mientras el coche viraba brutalmente a la derecha y se dirigía de frente contra un edificio.

La criatura perdió el equilibrio y aflojó la presión sobre el brazo de Santana. Ésta aprovechó para hacer girar el volante, pero fue demasiado tarde para esquivar por completo la pared. El metal chirrió y una brillante lluvia de chispas iluminó las manos y la macabra expresión del zombi que iba en el asiento trasero cuando el coche salió rebotado hacia el pavimento.

El zombi cambió de objetivo y se abalanzó sobre Brittany. Santana no se lo pensó siquiera y aceleró a tope, girando luego a la derecha. La parte trasera del coche dio un bandazo y se estrelló contra una camioneta de reparto aparcada, lanzando otra lluvia de ardientes chispas. El cadáver babeante cayó tumbado sobre el asiento trasero, pero se levantó de nuevo y se lanzó otra vez contra la chica rubia, intentando despedazarla con garras y dientes.

El coche patrulla avanzó a toda velocidad por la calle Tercera. Santana intentó mantener el control del vehículo al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba por agarrar su arma y darse la vuelta, con su Magnum empuñada por el cañón. Ni siquiera pensó en apartar el pie del pedal del acelerador, no pensó en nada más que en que el zombi estaba a punto de enterrar sus dientes en el hombro de la forcejeante Brittany.

Bajó la pesada arma con fuerza contra su cara. La empuñadura arrancó parte de la piel, que se desprendió en una gran tajada. La sangre saltó de la herida cuando aplastó la nariz y el cartílago se separó del hueso con un crujido húmedo. La criatura lanzó un gorgoteo y se agarró la cabeza sangrante. Santana tuvo tiempo de saborear un sentimiento de triunfo durante un segundo... antes de que Brittany gritara: «¡Cuidado!».

Santana levantó la vista para darse cuenta de que estaban a punto de estrellarse.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE BRITTANY**

Vio de reojo los nudillos blancos de Santana de apretar el volante, su mandíbula también apretada por la tensión... y el coche comenzó de repente a girar sobre sí mismo chirriando, y los edificios y las farolas pasaron tan rápidamente a su lado que lo único que pudo ver fue un borrón general, y entonces...

Se produjo una enorme explosión de sonido, cristales rotos y metal aplastado cuando el coche de policía se estampó contra algo sólido, arrojándola contra el cinturón de seguridad, que la detuvo en seco. El impacto lanzó al zombi hacia adelante al mismo tiempo, y ella levantó los brazos de forma instintiva cuando el ser muerto atravesó el parabrisas...

... y luego, todo se detuvo. Sólo pudo oír el sonido del metal caliente crujiendo al comenzar a enfriarse y el palpitar de su propio corazón, atronando en sus oídos. Brittany bajó lentamente los brazos y vio que Santana, que ya se había recuperado, contemplaba el destrozado cuerpo que estaba despatarrado encima de la parte delantera del automóvil, aunque por suerte, la cabeza de la criatura no estaba a la vista. No se movía en absoluto.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Brittany se giró y miró a Santana. Tuvo que reprimir un repentino acceso de risa histérica. Raccoon City había sido tomada por una legión de muertos vivientes y acababan de tener un accidente grave de coche porque un muerto había intentado comérselas. Si tenían en cuenta todo aquello, «bien» no era la primera palabra que se le venía a la mente.

Sin embargo, cuando vio la expresión preocupada y sincera del rostro de Santana, la necesidad de echarse a reír se le pasó de forma inmediata. Santana parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios. Si daba rienda suelta a sus propios nervios, no sería de gran ayuda.

—Todavía sigo de una sola pieza —logró contestarle por fin, y la joven policía asintió, con aspecto de sentirse aliviada.

Brittany inspiró profundamente, sintiéndose como si fuese la primera vez que respiraba en horas, y miró alrededor para ver dónde habían acabado. Santana había logrado efectuar un giro de 180 grados justo al final de la calle, donde terminaba en una pared. El coche patrulla estaba completamente encarado hacia el lugar por donde habían llegado. No había zombis en las inmediaciones, pero Brittany tenía el presentimiento de que no disponía de demasiado tiempo para ponerse a cubierto. Por lo que había visto hasta aquel momento, la mayor parte de Raccoon City, si no toda la ciudad, se había visto afectada por... por lo que fuera que hubiese pasado. Empuñó con firmeza la pistola, intentando mantener bajo control sus desbocadas emociones.

—Tenemos que... —comenzó a decir Santana, pero se detuvo, abriendo los ojos de par en par mientras miraba más allá de ella, hacia la calle. Brittany giró la cabeza... y por un segundo, sólo pudo pensar que alguien le había echado una maldición en algún momento en su viaje desde la universidad.

_Estoy maldita. Alguien quiere que muera, por eso me pasa todo esto._

Un camión de transporte venía disparado por la avenida lateral que daba a la calle donde ellas estaban. Todavía se hallaba a unos cuantos bloques de distancia, pero lo bastante cerca para darse cuenta de que avanzaba sin control alguno.

El camión daba bandazos de un lado a otro, y aplastó una pequeña camioneta que estaba aparcada a un lado de la calle, y después se lanzó de frente contra un buzón que estaba al otro lado. Con un horror impotente Brittany se dio cuenta de que era un camión cisterna y, por el modo en que la cisterna iba oscilando, era obvio que estaba cargado hasta los topes. En la fracción de segundo que tardó en procesar aquella información y en rezar para que no fuese gasolina o gas de calefacción, el camión había recorrido la mitad de la distancia que los separaba de ellos. Pudo llegar a ver las llamas pintadas en la cabina de color verde oscuro, pero ni siquiera entonces fue real, no hasta que Santana rompió su pasmado silencio.

—¡Ese loco nos va a atropellar! —dijo en un susurro, y en ese preciso instante, ambas comenzaron a manotear para soltar sus cinturones de seguridad, al mismo tiempo que Brittany rezaba para que no se hubieran atascado...

El sonido de los cinturones al deslizarse después de abrirse fue completamente inaudible bajo el impresionante rugido del camión y el tremendo crujido de los coches al ser aplastados a derecha y a izquierda. Estaría encima de ellos en menos de tres segundos.

—¡Corre!

Un instante después, ella abrió de golpe la puerta del coche y salió al suave aire de la noche, que le refrescó la sudorosa piel mientras el rugido del motor del camión tapaba todo lo demás.

Dio cinco enormes zancadas y luego oyó tanto como sintió el estampido del impacto, con el asfalto temblando bajo sus pies al mismo tiempo que el enorme chirrido del metal retorciéndose atronaba a su espalda.

Otras dos zancadas y...

¡Baaaammmmm!

Fue empujada sin consideración ni modales por una inmensa onda de presión formada por el calor y el sonido. Logró aterrizar de pie mientras la explosión de la cisterna convertía la noche en día por un brillante momento. Cayó aparatosamente sobre su hombro y rodó sobre sí misma. La suciedad le raspó la piel recalentada y terminó cayendo detrás de un coche aparcado formando una bola jadeante.

Se produjo una breve y chasqueante lluvia de restos humeantes, y momentos después Brittany se puso en pie. Se tambaleó hacia el centro de la calle para buscar entre las enormes antorchas de fuego alguna señal de Santana. El corazón se le encogió con lo que vio. El camión cisterna, el coche patrulla y lo que un minuto antes era una ferretería, todo, estaba envuelto en una enorme nube de fuego y llamas químicas, y la calle estaba completamente bloqueada por una masa de retorcidos restos ardiendo.

—Brittany...

La voz le llegó ahogada pero audible a través de la muralla de llamas. Era Santana.

—¿Santana?

—¡Estoy bien —gritó ella—. ¡Dirígete hacia la comisaría! ¡Nos vemos allí!

Durante un segundo, Brittany dudó y se quedó mirando la pistola que todavía sostenía en su temblorosa mano. Tenía miedo, estaba atemorizada ante la idea de encontrarse sola en una ciudad que se había convertido en un cementerio viviente... pero tampoco es que tuviera mucho donde elegir. Desear que las circunstancias fuesen distintas era una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Se giró e intentó orientarse a través del humo y de las luces desprendidas por las ondulantes llamas. La comisaría estaba cerca, a un par de manzanas de allí...

Y también lo estaban las criaturas que salieron de las sombras, desde detrás de los coches y desde el interior de los oscuros edificios. Con un propósito fijo e inmutable, se tambalearon hacia ella bajo la extraña luz producida por el accidente, emitiendo pequeños sonidos hambrientos mientras se acercaban: dos, tres, cuatro en total. Pudo ver su piel desgarrada y sus podridos miembros, y unos agujeros oscuros en el lugar donde deberían estar los ojos... y, aun así, continuaron avanzando hacia ella, como si la carne viva les atrajera de un modo instintivo.

Oyó disparos más allá de la muralla de fuego, dos tiros procedentes quizá de una manzana de distancia, y luego nada más, excepto los chasquidos de las llamas que lo devoraban todo y los gemidos lastimosos de los muertos que se acercaban a ella arrastrando los pies.

_Santana está sola ahora, y ya se ha puesto en movimiento. ¡Muévete tú!_

Brittany inspiró profundamente. Divisó una abertura en el letal círculo de muertos que se le acercaba y echó a correr.


	9. Tienes razón, no eres pequeña

La historia y los personajes son propiedad de Glee y de S. .

Gracias por leer y comentar la historia, en especial a: gbrujndl, deli, Cynthia, pitu, Euge fabray, , adroginus54, DarknezzDaria, Guest, Tati4137, , borloncilla, eli jv, ilovepeoplewithfreckles, katgreene134, Alittlelion16, cecy23, Eliana36 y por último, aunque no menos importante a monik17cano.

Guest: Gracias por leer y comentar "Déjame soñar contigo"

Adroginus54: Me alegra que te guste "Déjame soñar contigo" En principio la historia terminaría en el quinto capítulo, pero quizás algún día escriba la continuación, aunque de momento me voy a centrar en Hora cero. Gracias de nuevo.

Necesito que me deis vuestra opinión: ¿Pongo más personajes de Glee en la historia? Algunos harían de villanos y otros de aliados. Contestad por favor. Mil gracias 

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE QUINN**

—El comedor —dijo Quinn—. Y estaba vacío hace unos minutos.

Rachel la observó durante un instante y luego bajó ligeramente el arma. Fue hasta el pie de las escaleras y miró hacia arriba con una expresión decidida en su joven rostro.

—Espera aquí —le ordenó—. Iré a ver qué es.

Quinn casi sonrió. Ella había estado en las Fuerzas Especiales durante siete años ¿iba Rachel a protegerla a ella?

—Creía que no confiabas en mí. ¿Qué impedirá que salte por una de las ventanas y me escape?

La chica sonrió, aunque con una sonrisa fría y leve.

—Es peligroso, ¿recuerdas? Sola no tienes ninguna oportunidad.

Antes de que se le ocurriera algo adecuadamente cortante, ella había comenzado a subir las escaleras, dispuesta al parecer a probarle que tenía la suficiente autoridad. Chica tonta, con todo lo que estaba pasando, intentar probar algo no tendría que ser su prioridad. Quinn sabía que debía seguirla, impedir que se dejara matar, pero necesitaba un minuto para pensar. La contempló llegar a lo alto de la escalera y desaparecer al doblar la esquina sin mirar atrás.

_Como dice la canción, ¿debo quedarme o debo irme?_

Rachel quería arrestarla, pero eso también significaba que tendría que mantenerla viva. Y Rachel necesitaba su ayuda, sin duda; era demasiado inexperta para estar allí sola.

_¿Y quién ha muerto y te ha nombrado su salvadora personal? ¿Cuándo te vas a enterar? Ya no eres una de las buenas, ¿te acuerdas? Pero aún así…es Rachel, no es ningún desconocido. ¿De verdad podría largarme y dejarla aquí?_

Salir corriendo seguía siendo una opción, pero ya no se sentía tan segura de sus opciones. Por si necesitara más pruebas de que los bosques eran peligrosos, la libreta que había encontrado, el diario del hombre que la había atacado, era más que suficiente para convencerla. Lo sacó y pasó las páginas hasta llegar a las últimas anotaciones, las que le habían llamado la atención.

_14 de julio_

_Hoy hemos tenido noticias del laboratorio de Arklay… y nos enviarán la semana que viene para comprobar su estado. Algunos de los otros están preocupados por las condiciones, por lo que puede quedar, pero como dice el jefe, alguien tiene que echar el primer vistazo. Bien podemos ser nosotros…_

_16 de julio_

… _Hay tanto que aún no sabemos sobre las respuestas al virus-T… Dependiendo de la especie y del entorno, sólo una dosis mínima del T causa sorprendentes cambios de tamaño, un comportamiento agresivo y el desarrollo del cerebro… al menos en animales._

_Nada es inmune. Pero hasta que se puedan controlar mejor los efectos, la compañía está jugando con fuego._

Quinn pasó la página.

_19 de julio_

_Finalmente se acerca el día… Estoy más ansioso de lo que esperaba. Los periódicos y las emisoras de televisión de Raccoon City han estado informando sobre extraños asesinatos en las afuera de la ciudad. No puede ser el virus. ¿O sí? Si lo es… No. No puedo pensar en eso ahora. Tengo que concentrarme en la investigación, asegurarme de que avance sin trabas._

Cambios de tamaño, comportamiento agresivo, desarrollo del cerebro. ¿En un perro, por ejemplo? Y esa frase sobre «al menos en animales». ¿Qué haría ese virus-T a los humanos? Quinn estaba segura de que ya había visto los resultados.

—Los convierte en zombis —murmuró. El que había matado de un tiro estaba sin duda buscando alguna cosa para almorzar.

Bosques llenos de caníbales y monstruos. Probaría suerte con Rachel. Hasta ese momento ella se las había arreglado bien, había matado por lo menos a tres pasajeros y conseguido no volverse loca. Si se quedaba con ella hasta que pudieran salir de allí, luego ya inventaría un modo de escapar antes de que el resto del equipo llegara, suponiendo que quedara algo de ese equipo.

Una chica, Rachel, gritó desde lo alto; un sonido de puro terror. Quinn agarró el arma y se lanzó escaleras arriba; subió de dos en dos los escalones y esperó no haber tardado demasiado en tomar una decisión.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE RACHEL**

En lo alto de la escalera había una pequeña curva y luego una puerta. Rachel la abrió, lenta y cuidadosamente, empujando con el cañón de la pistola, y entró.

Fue recibida por un humo fino y acre y por el tenue parpadeo de un fuego que hacía bailar las sombras en las paredes. Era el vagón comedor, como había dicho Quinn, y había sido bonito, con las mesas cubiertas de manteles de lino y las ventanas con cortinas de color crema. Pero estaba destrozado. Por todas partes había platos y vasos rotos, mesas volcadas, manteles empapados de sangre y vino derramado. Y cerca del fondo, una figura solitaria se hallaba encorvada sobre una mesa. El extremo del mantel estaba ardiendo y las llamas ascendían lentamente. Rachel vio una lámpara de aceite hecha pedazos junto a la mesa; ése debía de ser el origen del fuego, y aunque éste aún era pequeño, no lo sería por mucho rato.

El hombre apoyado sobre la mesa estaba absolutamente inmóvil, y cuando Rachel se acercó, vio que no era como los pasajeros de abajo. No parecía estar infectado por lo que, según Quinn, era el virus-T. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, de aspecto distinguido, vestido con un traje marrón y con el cabello blanco engominado peinado hacia atrás. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho, como si se hubiese quedado dormido durante la cena.

¿Un ataque al corazón? ¿O se habría desmayado? No parecía probable que hubiera roto la ventana del piso superior y hubiera entrado por ahí, pero por lo que Rachel veía, no había nadie más en el salón. Nadie más podía haber dado los pesados pasos que habían oído.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta mientras se acercaba a él.

—Perdone —dijo, deteniéndose junto a la mesa. Notó que el hombre tenía el rostro y las manos mojadas y que brillaban ligeramente bajo la luz del fuego—. ¿Señor?

No obtuvo respuesta. Pero el hombre respiraba. Rachel podía ver cómo se le movía el pecho. Se inclinó sobre él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—¿Señor?

El hombre comenzó a alzar la cabeza y a volver el rostro hacia ella. Se oyó un sonido enfermizo y húmedo, como de labios chupando algo viscoso, y la cabeza del hombre resbaló por el torso y cayó al suelo.

El sonido húmedo se hizo más fuerte. El cuerpo decapitado comenzó a temblar, a bullir, como si estuviera lleno de algo vivo. Rachel retrocedió tambaleante, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando el cuerpo del hombre se desmoronó como bloques mal apilados y cayó al suelo en grandes pedazos. Cuando los trozos golpearon el suelo se desintegraron y la tela del traje cambió de color: se volvió negra y se convirtió en muchas cosas, cada una del tamaño de un puño.

_Babosas, son como babosas…_

Babosas con filas de minúsculos dientes. No babosas sino sanguijuelas, gordas, redondas y de algún modo capaces de imitar la figura de un hombre, incluso la ropa de un hombre.

_¡No es posible, esto no puede estar pasando!_

Rachel retrocedió más, enferma de terror, mientras las criaturas se juntaban de nuevo y se mezclaban unas con otras en una masa anormal e hinchada hasta formar una brillante torre de oscuridad. Se remodelaron, adquirieron forma y color, y de nuevo fueron el hombre mayor que Rachel había visto sentado ante la mesa. Las miró horrorizada, sin poder creer lo que veía. Incluso sabiendo que estaba formado de cientos, tal vez miles, de desagradables criaturas, no podía ver los espacios entre ellas, no hubiera podido saber que no era un hombre excepto por lo que ya había visto con sus propios ojos. El tono del traje, la forma y el color del cuerpo… La única pista de que no era un hombre era el extraño brillo de su piel y de su traje.

El falso hombre extendió el brazo hacia atrás, como si estuviera a punto de lanzar una pelota, y luego lo llevó de golpe hacia adelante. El brazo se alargó de forma imposible. Rachel se hallaba al menos a cinco metros, pero la brillante mano húmeda dio un manotazo al aire a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro. Rachel tropezó con sus propios pies en su prisa por salir de allí y cayó al suelo, mientras el brazo se recomponía de nuevo, volvía a ir hacia atrás y se preparaba para un nuevo ataque.

_¡La pistola, estúpida! ¡Dispara!_

Alzó el arma y disparó. Los dos primeros tiros fallaron el blanco, pero el tercero y el cuarto desaparecieron entre el tambaleante cuerpo de la cosa. Pudo ver la falsa piel formar ondas cuando las balas la alcanzaron. El traje y el cuerpo que había debajo se movieron ligeramente, como si ella los viera a través de las ondas que produce el calor sobre el asfalto en un día de verano. La criatura ni se detuvo antes de lanzar de nuevo el brazo contra ella. Rachel lo esquivó, pero la mano la alcanzó y le golpeó ligeramente la mejilla izquierda. La joven gritó de nuevo, más por la sensación de la mano que por la fuerza del golpe. Era una sensación fría, áspera y viscosa, como piel de tiburón mojada en una ciénaga fangosa. Y, antes de retirarse, esa mano la golpeó de nuevo y le hizo soltar la pistola. El arma resbaló por el suelo y se detuvo bajo una de las mesas. El hombre dio otro paso tambaleante. Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que su siguiente golpe no fuera fácil de esquivar, y Rachel sólo tuvo tiempo de pensar que era mujer muerta.

_¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡bam!_

La criatura retrocedía torpemente. Alguien disparaba una y otra vez. El inesperado sonido la hizo encogerse mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad. Los primeros disparos desaparecieron dentro de la forma, como antes, pero los tiros siguieron. Encontraron el rostro maduro y brillante del monstruo y sus relucientes ojos. Un líquido oscuro brotó de repentinas aberturas en el grupo mientras las sanguijuelas saltaban en pedazos. En el sexto o séptimo tiro, el hombre cosa comenzó a deshacerse en sus componentes, y los pequeños animales negros se arrastraron hacia las ventanas rotas en cuanto tocaron el suelo.

Rachel miró hacia la puerta y vio a Quinn Fabray de pie, en la clásica posición de tirador, el arma agarrada con ambas manos y la mirada fija en la monstruosidad que tenía ante sí mientras ésta completaba su silencioso desmoronamiento y volvía a ser muchas criaturas. Las sanguijuelas seguían dirigiéndose hacia las ventanas, dejando marcas de mucosidad sobre el suelo cubierto de restos y sobre las paredes manchadas. Se deslizaron sin esfuerzo sobre los bordes puntiagudos de los vidrios y desaparecieron en la tormenta nocturna. Al parecer, habían finalizado su ataque.

Rachel corrió desesperadamente hasta abrazar a la rubia y refugiarse en sus cálidos brazos. Empezó a sollozar débilmente.

- Gra….Gra…Gracias…Q…Qu…Quinn

- Tranquila Rachel ya se ha ido. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

-Nooo

Quinn intentó deshacerse del abrazo pero Rachel se aferró aún más a su cuerpo.

-Cálmate pequeña, ya está.

- Ya estoy mejorr y no soooy peq… pequeña.

Rachel se separó de Quinn con un pequeño mohín de ofensa dibujado en su rostro.

-Tienes razón, no eres pequeña, eres enana. Y por cierto, te lo dije.- Le contestó con una sonrisa burlona y una de sus cejas levantada.

Un canto agudo y extraño atravesó el sonido de la lluvia. Aún bajo los efectos de la impresión, Rachel se acercó a la ventana, evitando con cuidado las sanguijuelas que aún salían del vagón, y recuperó su arma antes de mirar hacia fuera en busca del origen del canto. Quinn se unió a ella sin intentar esquivar las extrañas criaturas, y varias reventaron bajo el tacón de sus botas.

Lo vieron gracias a la luz de un relámpago. De pie en una colina de poca altura hacia el oeste del tren. Una figura solitaria —un hombre a juzgar por su altura y por la anchura de los hombros— alzó los brazos en un gesto de bienvenida mientras cantaba con una voz de soprano sorprendentemente dulce, una voz joven, sonora y potente. Cantaba en latín, como si fuera algo de iglesia. Y por si no fuera suficientemente estrambótico, parecía estar en medio de un lago poco profundo, porque el suelo parecía formar ondas a su alrededor. Estaba demasiado oscuro para verlo bien. Sólo una negra sombra y una silueta marcaban la presencia del solitario cantante.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó Quinn—. Mira eso.

Rachel sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca y su boca se curvaba en una mueca de asco. No había ningún lago. El suelo estaba cubierto de sanguijuelas, miles de sanguijuelas que avanzaban hacia el joven cantante. La chica pudo ver como el borde de su abrigo largo o de su túnica ondeaba cuando las criaturas se metían y desaparecían bajo él.


	10. Tina Cohen-Chang

Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Glee y S. .

Gracias por la visita

Tina Cohen-Chang introdujo el brillante disco de metal en la ranura de la estatua, dándole golpecitos hasta que encajó perfectamente en el mármol. En cuanto estuvo colocado en su lugar, percibió el leve ruido producido por los mecanismos ocultos y dio un paso atrás para ver qué pasaba. El eco de sus pasos resonó a través de la enorme sala de entrada de la comisaría de Raccoon City, un eco que llegó hasta sus oídos procedente incluso desde la parte superior del edificio de tres plantas.

¿Otra llave? ¿Una de las medallas del subsótano? ¿O quizá la mismísima muestra, oculta pero a la vista de todos...? Eso sí que sería una bonita sorpresa.

Si los deseos fueran monedas... La ninfa de piedra que llevaba un cántaro de agua se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, y de la vasija apoyada en su hombro cayó un pequeño trozo de metal sobre el borde de la fuente ya sin agua. La llave de picas.

Suspiró mientras la recogía. Ya tenía las llaves. De hecho, ya disponía de todo lo necesario para registrar la comisaría, y la mayoría de los objetos que necesitaba para entrar en los laboratorios. Si no fuese porque a alguno de los de Umbrella se les había ido la mano, el trabajo habría sido un auténtico paseo. Dinero fácil.

_Pero en vez de encontrarme con tres días de vacaciones .Me encuentro con que soy la protagonista de la película «Mantén alejados a los muertos vivientes», y que además tengo que jugar a «Métele una Bala en el Cerebro» y a «Encuentra al Periodista» al mismo tiempo. Las muestras podrían estar en cualquier lugar, dependiendo de quién haya sobrevivido. Suponiendo que logre salir de aquí con la mercancía, voy a pedirme una bonificación de mil pares de diablos. Nadie debería tener que trabajar en estas condiciones_.

Tina se metió la llave en una pequeña bolsa que llevaba colgada en la cadera y luego miró sin ver la balaustrada superior de la impresionante sala mientras comprobaba mentalmente todas las estancias por las que había pasado y las que había registrado de forma más concienzuda. Bertolucci no parecía estar en ningún lugar del ala este del edificio, ni en los pisos superiores ni en los inferiores. Había pasado lo que le habían parecido horas mirando los rostros de los muertos, rebuscando entre las hediondas pilas de cuerpos para encontrar su mandíbula cuadrada y su pelo recogido en una anacrónica cola de caballo. Por supuesto, era perfectamente posible que estuviese en movimiento para intentar huir, pero por los informes que tenía sobre él, el periodista era del tipo conejil, y se habría escondido ante la menor señal de peligro.

Y hablando de peligro...

Tina salió de su estado pensativo con una sacudida y se puso en marcha, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que daba acceso a la parte inferior del ala este.

La entrada estaba bastante despejada de portadores del virus, ya que no parecían entender el concepto de los pomos de las puertas... pero había otras amenazas aparte de los infectados. Sólo Dios sabía lo que los de Umbrella eran capaces de enviar para efectuar una «limpieza»... o lo que habría salido de los laboratorios cuando se produjo el escape. Menos temibles pero igualmente molestos eran los policías que todavía estaban vivos y buscaban a alguien a quien salvar. Había oído disparos aislados, unos más cercanos, otros más lejanos, aproximadamente cada hora desde que había llegado al lugar. Estaba claro que había unas cuantas personas que no estaban infectadas en el interior del enorme y antiguo edificio. Sin embargo, la idea de tener que intentar convencer a un aterrorizado machote con una pistola de que ella estaba realmente viva, que no era uno de los muertos vivientes y de que, además, no quería que la escoltase y la protegiese casi hacía atractivo el encuentro con los zombis.

Tina caminó sobre la punta de sus pies para evitar hacer ruido, atravesó la puerta que se encontraba en un extremo de la extensa sala y luego se apoyó sobre ella. Aunque todavía no había explorado el sótano y existían unos cuantos infectados en los despachos de los detectives, todas las puertas de la sala estaban cerradas. Si alguien o algo intentaba atacarla, podría verlo llegar y salir a tiempo del lugar.

_¡Ah, la emocionante vida del agente libre! ¡Viaja por el mundo! ¡Gana dinero robando objetos importantes! ¡Enfréntate a los muertos vivientes cuando no te has duchado o has comido en condiciones desde hace tres días! ¡Impresiona a tus amigos!_

Se recordó que debía insistir en el tema de la bonificación. Cuando había llegado a Raccoon City hacía menos de una semana, ella creía estar preparada: había estudiado todos los mapas, memorizado los informes y preparado su tapadera: una joven que estaba buscando a su novio, un científico de Umbrella. Esa parte era casi verdad. De hecho, había sido su breve relación sentimental con John Howe diez meses antes la que le había proporcionado el trabajo. La verdad es que más bien se había tratado de un revolcón de una noche, y uno no demasiado bueno, pero John se había creído que era otra cosa, y su relación con Umbrella, aunque era probablemente lo que lo había matado, se había convertido en un golpe de suerte para ella.

Así pues, había estado preparada, pero a las veinticuatro horas de alojarse en el hotel más agradable de Raccoon City, su suerte había cambiado: había oído los primeros gritos en el exterior mientras comía en el restaurante casi vacío del hotel Arklay Inn. Los primeros, pero en absoluto los últimos.

En cierto modo, aquel desastre era una ventaja para ella.

No habían quedado guardias para proteger el exterior de los laboratorios, ni había tenido que efectuar incontables y sigilosos recorridos de prueba. El tiempo que había pasado estudiando la situación y el virus-T la había tranquilizado en el sentido de que su período de vida en el aire era bastante limitado y de que se disipaba con rapidez en el aire, su principal medio de transporte. El único modo de contagiarse en aquel momento era entrar en contacto con alguien infectado, así que no había ningún problema, y en cuanto ella y otro par de decenas de personas habían logrado llegar a la comisaría de policía, había visto que Bertolucci estaba entre los supervivientes.

Incluso con el factor de los no muertos dando vueltas por los alrededores, la situación inicialmente parecía estar a su favor.

Objetivos de la misión: interrogar al periodista, descubrir cuánto sabe y matarlo o dejarlo a un lado según sea el caso. Obtener una muestra del nuevo virus, la última maravilla del doctor Birkin. Sin problemas, ¿verdad?

Tres días antes, gracias a que sabía cómo estaban conectados los laboratorios de Umbrella con el sistema de alcantarillado de Raccoon City y con Bertolucci justo delante de sus narices, había pensado que el trabajo ya estaba hecho. Por supuesto, fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a salir mal.

La comisaría reformada, con todos los despachos cambiados de sitio después del fiasco de los STARS, con lo que la mitad de la preparación se fue al garete. La gente que empezó a desaparecer. Las barricadas que no paraban de caer. El jefe de policía, Irons, lanzando órdenes como si fuera un dictador de pacotilla mientras seguía intentando impresionar al alcalde Harris y a su gimoteante hija, al mismo tiempo que los muertos se amontonaban...

Había vigilado a Bertolucci lo bastante de cerca para darse cuenta de que estaba más que dispuesto a salir corriendo y a esconderse, pero lo había perdido de vista justo en el momento que se escabulló para huir. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de entrar en contacto con él antes de que desapareciera en el laberinto que se había convertido la comisaría aprovechando la confusión causada por los primeros ataques.

Tina había decidido marcharse también y permanecer sola cuando tres cuartas partes de los civiles habían muerto después de que a alguien se le olvidara cerrar una de las puertas del garaje. No estaba dispuesta a morir para mantener su tapadera de turista aterrada que buscaba a su novio.

Y así comenzó la espera. Casi cincuenta horas de espera mientras toda la situación se calmaba, encerrada en la torre del reloj de la tercera planta, deslizándose en silencio hasta las plantas inferiores para buscar comida o para utilizar el lavabo durante los períodos de tiempo cada vez más largos entre las ráfagas de disparos. Entre los estampidos de las balas y los gritos y los aullidos...

_Estupendo. Así que ahora has salido ¿y qué haces? Quedarte de pie como un pasmarote y ponerte a reflexionar. Sigue con la tarea: cuanto antes termines, antes podrás recoger tu paga y retirarte a una preciosa isla en algún lugar del Caribe_.

Aun así, Tina no se movió por unos instantes, mientras tamborileaba con aire ausente el cañón de su Beretta contra una de sus largas piernas, cubiertas por medias de seda. Delante de ella había tres cuerpos tirados a lo largo del pasillo. No pudo dejar de mirar uno de los cadáveres, hecho un guiñapo debajo del alféizar de una ventana. Era una mujer con unos pantalones vaqueros recortados y una camiseta de deporte, con las piernas despatarradas de forma obscena y un brazo puesto por encima de su cabeza ensangrentada. Los otros dos cadáveres pertenecían a dos policías.

No reconoció a ninguno de los dos, pero la muchacha había sido una de las personas con las que había hablado cuando había llegado a la comisaría. Su nombre era Stacy nosequé, una chica nerviosa pero de fuerte carácter que acababa de cumplir dieciocho años.

Stacy Kelso, eso era. Había ido a la ciudad para comprar helado y había acabado arrastrada por la multitud que huía.

Pero, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba más preocupada por lo que les pudiese pasar a sus padres y a su hermanito pequeño, que todavía estaban en casa. Una chica con conciencia. Una buena chica.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en aquello? Stacy estaba muerta, con un agujero en su sien izquierda, y Tina no era amiga íntima suya. Aunque le recordaba a una amiga del pasado, Rachel Berry. No es que tuviera que sentirse personalmente responsable de lo que le había pasado. Había ido allí por un trabajo, y no era culpa suya que la situación en Raccoon City hubiera saltado por los aires...

_Quizá no es un sentimiento de culpabilidad_ —le susurró una parte de su mente—. _Quizá sólo lamentas que no consiguiera sobrevivir. Después de todo, era una persona, y ahora está tan muerta como probablemente lo están ya su hermano pequeño y sus padres..._

—Espabila —se dijo a sí misma en voz baja pero con un tono de irritación.

Desvió la mirada de la patética silueta de la muchacha y la concentró en un cenicero roto al otro extremo del pasillo. Sentirse mal por las cosas que ella no había podido controlar no era su estilo. No era de ese modo como había logrado llegar a ser una de las mejores del negocio, y si tenía en cuenta lo mucho que le iba a pagar el señor Trent por mantener sus servicios, aquél no era el mejor momento para comenzar a analizar su capacidad de empatía. La gente moría, así era el mundo, y si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida era que sufrir por aquella verdad no tenía ningún sentido.

Objetivos de la misión: hablar con Bertolucci y conseguir la muestra del virus-G. Eso era de lo único que tenía que preocuparse.

Tina todavía debía comprobar un mecanismo en un lugar situado a unos cuantos pasillos de donde se encontraba. Era en la sala de conferencias de prensa. Las notas de Trent sobre las últimas reformas realizadas por el arquitecto en el edificio de la comisaría eran bastante esquemáticas, pero ella sabía que estaban relacionadas principalmente con unas lámparas de gas esculpidas y una pintura al óleo. Quienquiera que hubiese encargado todo aquel trabajo tenía una rica vida secreta. Existían numerosos pasajes secretos en los pisos superiores, detrás de la pared de lo que antaño había sido una habitación de almacenamiento. Todavía no los había registrado, aunque un rápido vistazo a la habitación le indicó que había sido remodelada como despacho. A juzgar por el ambiente sobrecargado y por la neurótica decoración machista, sin duda debía tratarse de la oficina particular de Irons. Se había dado cuenta, incluso en el corto período de tiempo que había permanecido cerca de él, que no era el hombre más estable emocionalmente con quien se había encontrado. Se había percatado con rapidez y de un modo muy claro que estaba a sueldo de Umbrella, pero había algo de él que pedía a gritos un psiquiatra.

Tina comenzó a recorrer el pasillo, con sus sandalias de fiesta resonando con fuerza sobre las baldosas azules. Ya estaba temiendo tener que enfrentarse a otro rompecabezas mecánico que le haría perder tiempo. No es que creyera que sirviera de mucho, porque estaba convencida desde el principio de que el virus todavía estaba en el laboratorio, pero no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad de encontrarlo antes de tiempo. Los informes indicaban que había entre ocho y once pequeños viales con la sustancia requerida.

Era una información que procedía de una grabación de vídeo que tenía dos semanas de antigüedad, y el laboratorio de Birkin no era precisamente impenetrable. El laboratorio subterráneo estaba comunicado con la comisaría mediante las alcantarillas, por lo que tenía que pensar en la posibilidad de que hubieran cambiado las muestras de sitio. Además, Bertolucci podía estar escondido en la biblioteca de investigación o en la oficina de los STARS, situada en el ala oeste, o incluso en el cuarto oscuro donde se revelaban las fotografías. Tenía que encontrarlo, vivo o muerto. Así también tendría la ocasión de recoger unos cuantos cargadores de nueve milímetros de los policías completamente muertos.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo y atravesó una pequeña sala de espera, con una máquina de aperitivos que ya había sido despanzurrada y saqueada. Al igual que el resto de la comisaría, el aire del pasillo era frío y necesitaba urgentemente un ambientador. Había logrado acostumbrarse al hedor, pero el frío la estaba matando. Tina deseó por centésima vez desde que abandonó la mesa en el Arklay Inn haberse vestido de un modo más informal para la cena. El vestido ceñido y sin mangas y las sandalias eran estupendos para su tapadera, pero no resultaban nada prácticos para aquella misión.

Llegó al extremo del pasillo y abrió con cuidado la puerta que daba a la izquierda, con su arma medio alzada. Al igual que antes, el pasillo estaba vacío, pero era otra muestra de la elegancia pretenciosa del edificio: las paredes eran del color pardo de la arena polvorienta y el suelo estaba cubierto de azulejos con decoraciones simétricas. La comisaría debía de haber sido magnífica antaño, pero los años de servicio como edificio institucional le habían arrebatado su grandeza. El gastado aspecto general de mansión de película y el frío y desesperanzado ambiente creaban una atmósfera bastante siniestra, como si, en cualquier momento, una mano helada fuese a posarse sobre su hombro y un soplo de fétido aliento le erizase los pelos de la nuca...

Tina frunció el entrecejo de nuevo: después de aquel trabajo, iba a tomarse unas vacaciones muy, muy largas. De lo contrario, se buscaría otro tipo de trabajo. Su concentración, su capacidad para fijar su atención, ya no era lo que había sido. Y en su trabajo, equivocarse en el momento inadecuado podía significar la muerte, literalmente hablando.

_Una gran bonificación. Trent apesta a dinero. Le voy a pedir una cifra de siete dígitos, como mínimo de seis, y el primero muy elevado_.

Cuando intentó dejar a un lado sus pensamientos racionales para que su percepción más animal se pusiera al mando, descubrió que no podía desechar una imagen que se introdujo de forma constante en su mente: era el recuerdo de la joven Stacy Kelso, colocándose nerviosamente el pelo detrás de las orejas mientras le hablaba rápidamente….Esa chica podía haber sido perfectamente Rachel…¿Qué sería de ella?

Tina logró librarse con una sacudida mental de aquel recuerdo inquietante después de lo que le pareció una eternidad y continuó andando por el siguiente pasillo mientras se prometía a sí misma que ya no tendría más fallos de concentración... y preguntándose por qué no lograba convencerse de ello.


	11. Raccoon Police Department

La historia pertenece a S. D. Perry, como algunos los personajes y a Glee. Gracias por leer y por comentar, un beso.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE SANTANA**

Las botas de Santana hicieron crujir los fragmentos de cristal roto que alfombraban el suelo de la armería Kendo mientras abría los distintos cajones y el sudor manchado de ceniza le bajaba por el rostro. Si no encontraba municiones del calibre 50 para su arma en poco tiempo, estaba jodida. Las pocas armas que quedaban en el interior de la tienda saqueada eran inaccesibles, rodeadas como estaban de un cable de acero de un grosor más que respetable, y el escaparate frontal estaba completamente destrozado. Las criaturas no tardarían mucho en descubrirla, sólo le quedaba una bala y todavía debía recorrer un par de manzanas antes de llegar a la comisaría.

_Vamos, vamos. Alguien tiene que haber pedido munición del calibre 50 para una Magnum, tiene que haber alguien en Raccoon City que_...

—¡Sí!

En el cuarto cajón, debajo de los rifles para cazar ciervos. Media docena de cargadores vacíos y otras tantas cajas de munición. Santana agarró una caja y se dio la vuelta, dejándola en el mostrador mientras dirigía una fugaz mirada a la parte delantera de la pequeña tienda.

No se veía a nadie todavía, si no incluía al tipo muerto que estaba en el suelo. Aún no se movía, pero Santana dedujo por la frescura de las heridas que todavía rezumaban en su considerable tripa y que manchaban su gruesa camiseta blanca, que no disponía de demasiado tiempo. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaban los muertos recientes en volver a levantarse, pero no tenía la menor gana de descubrirlo en ese momento.

_De todas maneras, tengo que darme prisa. Soy como un faro para esas criaturas, y es fácil entrar en este lugar_.

Santana comenzó a llenar los cargadores mientras dividía sus miradas entre el mostrador, donde se movían sus temblorosas manos, y la parte delantera de la tienda.

Había tropezado por casualidad con la tienda de armas. La había olvidado por completo en su alocada huida de pesadilla de los restos del choque y del posterior incendio. Pero cuando vio que el camino más rápido hacia la comisaría se hallaba obstruido por los restos de la explosión, había decidido que el mejor desvío era a través de la tienda. Había sido una coincidencia que sin duda le había salvado la vida. Aunque había matado a dos o tres de los no muertos en el camino, su número casi la había derrotado...

—Unnnhhhh...

Una silueta esquelética y tenebrosa surgió entre las sombras de la calle y se dirigió tambaleante hacia la tienda.

—Demonios —murmuró Santana, y sus dedos lograron descubrir el modo de ir con mayor rapidez. Ya había llenado un cargador. Llenaría otro y el resto se lo llevaría. Si no controlaba sus nervios en aquel momento, estaría muerta antes de llegar a la comisaría.

De repente, otra figura leprosa apareció delante de la destrozada puerta de cristal de la tienda. Estaba tan podrida que Santana pudo ver los gusanos retorciéndose por entre las fibras musculares.

_Cuatro... cinco... ¡Listo!_

Agarró la Magnum y sacó el cargador prácticamente vacío, que cayó al suelo. La criatura de los gusanos se estaba abriendo paso con el hombro a través de los trozos de cristal de la puerta que todavía seguían unidos al marco. Algo líquido gorgoteó suavemente en su garganta.

Una bolsa. Necesitaba una bolsa. La nerviosa mirada de Santana recorrió el espacio que había detrás del mostrador y se detuvo en una bolsa de deporte manchada de grasa que estaba apoyada en un taburete alto en la esquina trasera. De dos veloces zancadas la agarró y vació su contenido mientras regresaba hacia la pila de cargadores y de balas sueltas que había encima del mostrador. Las piezas de un equipo de limpieza de armas cayeron al suelo de linóleo, y Santana barrió los cargadores hacia la bolsa abierta con el brazo y con la mano, dejando caer las balas sueltas en las cajas que seguían en el cajón del armario.

El monstruo putrefacto continuó arrastrando los pies hacia ella, tropezando con el cuerpo del hombre de la gran tripa, y Santana pudo oler su terrible hedor. Levantó rápidamente la Magnum y apuntó al rostro de aquel asqueroso ser.

_En la cabeza, lo mismo que en las películas_.

El cráneo reventó con un sonido líquido tras el tremendo estampido del arma, y unos gruesos chorros de fluido se esparcieron con un chasquido húmedo por las paredes y las cajas de muestras situadas a su espalda. Santana se dio la vuelta incluso antes de que el cuerpo se derrumbara y se agachó al lado del cajón del armario. Metió todas las pesadas cajas en la bolsa de nilón. Tenía el estómago encogido y temblaba de miedo ante la sola idea de que en aquel instante el callejón de la parte de atrás de la tienda estuviese llenándose con más seres como aquél e impidiéndole llegar hasta donde tenía que llegar.

_Cinco cargadores por caja, cinco cajas, sal pitando de aquí ahora mismo_...

Se puso en pie y se cargó la bolsa al hombro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta trasera. Vio con el rabillo del ojo que la otra criatura había logrado por fin entrar en la tienda y, por el ruido de cristales rotos al ser pisados, dedujo que no había sido la única, y que unas cuantas más se encontraban detrás de ella.

Abrió la puerta de emergencia y asomó la cabeza, mirando a izquierda y derecha. Terminó de salir y la puerta se cerró a su espalda con un suave chasquido metálico. Sólo vio cubos de basura metálicos y contenedores para el material de reciclaje, todos rebosantes de restos medio podridos y llenos de moho.

Desde donde se encontraba observó que el callejón seguía hacia la izquierda y que luego doblaba de nuevo hacia la izquierda. Si su sentido de la orientación no le fallaba, aquel estrecho y atestado callejón la llevaría directamente hacia la calle Oak y saldría a menos de una manzana de distancia de la comisaría.

Hasta el momento había tenido suerte. Lo único que le quedaba era desear que la racha de suerte continuase y que le permitiese llegar hasta el edificio de la comisaría de Raccoon City sana y salva, y que, Dios, encontrase un gran contingente de personas muy bien armadas que supiesen qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

Y a Brittany. _Mantente a salvo, Britt-Britt, y si llegas antes que yo, no cierres la puerta con llave_.

Santana se recolocó la pesada bolsa repleta de munición sobre su espalda y comenzó a recorrer el callejón mal iluminado, dispuesta a acribillar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE BRITTANY**

Brittany llegó a la comisaría sin apenas tener que disparar. Los zombis que inundaban las calles de Raccoon City en un goteo continuo eran incansables pero lentos, y la adrenalina que todavía inundaba su sistema sanguíneo le había facilitado la tarea de esquivarlos. Supuso que el ruido de la colisión los había hecho salir de sus escondites y que luego se habían limitado a seguir su rastro con la nariz o con lo que les quedaba de ellas: de los más o menos diez zombis que se habían acercado a ella lo suficiente para verlos con claridad, al menos la mitad estaba en un avanzado estado de descomposición, con la carne desprendiéndose de sus huesos.

Estaba tan concentrada en vigilar la calle y en pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta aquel momento que casi pasó de largo frente a la comisaría de policía. Jamás había entrado, menos aún había llegado en mitad de una noche de oscuridad, fría y pestilente, perseguida por siniestros cadáveres andantes. Un coche patrulla estrellado y un par de zombis con uniformes de policía le indicaron por casualidad que había llegado donde quería, después de atravesar una pequeña zona de aparcamiento y una especie de cobertizo para herramientas que daba a un diminuto patio cubierto. Y así de fácil, había llegado por fin a su objetivo.

Correr y esquivar a los dos cadáveres ambulantes de uniforme que recorrían sin rumbo fijo el patio en forma de «L» resultó muy fácil. Fue tal el alivio que sintió al ver que se encontraba en aquel lugar, de saber que Santana iría a buscarla, de sentir que estaba a punto de encontrarse a salvo, que no vio a la mujer hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde. La mujer, con un brazo colgando completamente inútil de su correspondiente hombro y una camiseta corta hecha jirones empapada de sangre, salió de las sombras al pie de las escaleras y rozó el brazo de Brittany con unos dedos rugosos y fríos.

Britt dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa y retrocedió trastabillando ante el brazo extendido de la criatura... y a punto estuvo de caer en los brazos de otro individuo, también putrefacto, que había salido de detrás de las escaleras, tambaleándose pero en silencio.

Brittany la esquivó echándose a un lado y apuntó su nueve milímetros contra el hombre. Retrocedió un paso... y sintió cómo su pantorrilla chocaba contra los peldaños de la escalera que llevaba al tejado.

La mujer estaba a unos dos metros a su derecha; la camiseta recortada y destrozada dejaba al descubierto un pecho medio arrancado, mientras el brazo que todavía le funcionaba estaba extendido hacia ella. El hombre estaba a un paso de tocarla, y ella ya no podía retroceder más.

Brittany apretó el gatillo y se produjo un tremendo estampido. El arma saltó y casi se le cayó de la mano. La parte derecha del reseco rostro sin expresión del hombre desapareció, convertido en un estallido de chorros de líquido oscuro que salieron disparados de su destrozado cráneo.

Agarró con más fuerza la pistola y apuntó a la cara pálida y gimiente de la mujer. Se oyó otro estampido ensordecedor, y el creciente gemido se interrumpió de repente. La frente de color de cera se hundió hacia dentro, y por detrás de su cabeza asomó un chorro de astillas de hueso y sangre. La mujer cayó hacia atrás, estrellándose contra el pavimento como...

_Como un cadáver, que es lo que ya era. No volverán a levantarse después de esto._

De repente, se dio cuenta de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir cuando había apretado el gatillo, como si su mente consciente llegara tarde a la cita y se encontrara con todo aquello. Por unos instantes fue incapaz de moverse. Se quedó mirando los dos cuerpos tirados y medio podridos de las dos personas contra las que acababa de disparar y sintió que estaba a punto de perder el control. Había acudido a galerías de tiro docenas de veces para practicar... pero con una pistola del calibre 22, y había disparado contra dianas de papel. Eran dianas que no sangraban, que no esparcían trozos de sustancia cerebral cuando acertaba, como los dos seres humanos que ella acababa de...

_No_ —la interrumpió una voz tranquila en el interior de su propio cerebro—. _No eran humanos, ya no lo eran. No te engañes ni pierdas más tiempo con un remordimiento inútil. Puede que Santana ya esté dentro y esté buscándote. Y si han llamado a los STARS, es posible que Rachel también esté dentro_.

Por si aquello no era una motivación suficiente, los dos policías zombis que ella había pasado de largo cuando entró por primera vez en el patio se dirigían hacia ella, arrastrando las botas sobre las losas del pavimento. Había llegado el momento de irse.

Subió al trote las escaleras, apenas capaz de percibir el eco metálico de sus pasos sobre los peldaños debido al zumbido que sentía en los oídos. Los estampidos de los proyectiles de nueve milímetros la habían ensordecido de forma temporal... lo que explicó por qué no oyó el helicóptero hasta que casi estuvo en el tejado.

Britt llegó a la plataforma que daba paso al tejado y se detuvo en seco. Una agitada ventolera azotó rítmicamente sus hombros desnudos cuando el gran vehículo oscuro se puso parcialmente a la vista mientras se mantenía en el aire, con la otra mitad perdida en las sombras. Estaba cerca de la antigua torre-depósito de agua que estaba al borde del helipuerto en la esquina sudeste, aunque no estaba segura de si acababa de despegar o se disponía a aterrizar.

No estaba segura, y no le importaba.

—¡Eh! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras levantaba su mano en el aire—. ¡Eh! ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!

Sus gritos se perdieron en los remolinos de polvo levantados por las aspas y que recorrieron el tejado, ahogados por el continuo rugido del motor y el zumbido de las palas del rotor. Brittany agitó los dos brazos con frenesí mientras sentía que le había tocado algo parecido a la lotería.

_¡Ha venido alguien! ¡Gracias, Dios mío, gracias!_

Un intenso rayo de luz surgió procedente de un foco situado en mitad del fuselaje del aparato. Recorrió el tejado... pero en la dirección equivocada, alejándose de ella. Britt movió los brazos con mayor frenesí mientras inhalaba aire para gritar con mayor fuerza...

Entonces vio lo mismo que vio el foco en ese momento, mientras percibía el ininteligible grito por encima del batir de las aspas: un hombre, un policía, de pie en la esquina opuesta a las escaleras donde ella estaba, apoyado de espaldas contra un pequeño murete del tejado. Empuñaba lo que parecía ser una ametralladora, y también parecía estar muy, pero que muy vivo.

—Ven aquí...

El agente gritaba al helicóptero, con la voz teñida de pánico. Brittany vio en aquel instante el motivo de su pánico, y sintió que su alivio y su esperanza se evaporaban: dos zombis se tambaleaban recorriendo la superficie del helipuerto y se dirigían hacia el objetivo perfectamente iluminado que representaba el policía que gritaba. Ella alzó su pistola por un momento, pero la bajó desesperada, temerosa de acertar al hombre acorralado.

El foco permaneció fijo, sin dejar de iluminar todo aquel horror con una brillante claridad. El policía no pareció darse cuenta de la proximidad de los zombis hasta que lo agarraron, con sus resecos brazos invadiendo el círculo de luz blanca.

—¡Retroceded! ¡No os acerquéis más! —gritó.

Esta vez, Brittany pudo oírlo perfectamente gracias al puro terror que desprendía su voz, y también oyó su aullante grito de agonía cuando las dos siluetas podridas se abalanzaron sobre él.

El ruido de su arma automática recorrió el helipuerto, y Brittany percibió incluso por encima del tronar del helicóptero el zumbido de las balas perdidas. Se dejó caer inmediatamente, y sus rodillas crujieron al estrellarse contra el metal del último peldaño mientras el tableteo de los disparos seguía sin parar...

Entonces se produjo un cambio en el ruido del motor del helicóptero, que se convirtió en un extraño zumbido que elevó su tono hasta terminar siendo un aullido mecánico. Britt levantó la vista y vio que el enorme aparato bajaba el morro mientras la cola se agitaba de un lado a otro de forma errática y salvaje.

_¡Dios mío, les ha dado!_

El foco del helicóptero comenzó a iluminar en todas direcciones a la vez, restallando brevemente en las tuberías metálicas, en el cemento del tejado y en la todavía forcejeante y moribunda figura del policía, que todavía estaba disparando mientras los zombis le arrancaban trozos de carne...

Y en ese preciso instante, el helicóptero se desplomó de lado y las palas de su rotor empezaron a morder el cemento de la superficie del helipuerto con un chirrido tremendo.

Un momento después, antes de que Britt pudiera siquiera parpadear, el morro del aparato se estrelló contra la misma superficie y lanzó una lluvia de fragmentos de cristal y brillantes chispas.

La explosión se produjo cuando el enorme aparato se deslizó hasta chocar con la esquina sudeste... justo encima del policía muerto y de sus atacantes. El tableteo maníaco de la ametralladora fue finalmente interrumpido por el rugido de las llamas que saltaron después de la explosión inicial e iluminaron todo el tejado con un poderoso brillo rojizo. Al mismo tiempo, algo cedió en el tejado con un tremendo crujido y el morro del aparato lo atravesó y desapareció de la vista.

Brittany se puso de pie sobre unas piernas que apenas sentía y se quedó mirando incrédula la hoguera en que se había convertido la mitad del helipuerto. Todo había pasado demasiado deprisa como para que ella sintiera que había pasado nada en absoluto, y las llamas y el humo que eran la prueba tangible de lo ocurrido sólo acrecentaban la sensación de irrealidad. El hedor dulzón a carne quemada le llegó con una oleada de aire recalentado, y en el repentino silencio percibió los gemidos de los zombis que todavía deambulaban por el patio.

Echó un vistazo hacia abajo, hacia el pie de las escaleras, y vio que los dos policías muertos permanecían allí, tropezando y cayendo una y otra vez contra el primer peldaño. Al menos, no podían subir las escaleras...

_No pueden subir. Las escaleras_.

Britt giró sus aterrorizados ojos hacia la puerta que llevaba al interior del edificio de la comisaría, situada a unos diez metros de las rugientes llamas que estaban devorando lentamente el fuselaje del helicóptero. Con excepción de las escaleras, aquella puerta era el único medio de llegar al tejado, y si los zombis no podían subir por las escaleras...

_Es que estoy metida hasta el cuello en mierda. La comisaría no es segura_.

Se quedó mirando pensativamente los restos ardientes mientras sopesaba sus distintas posibilidades. La nueve milímetros contenía muchas balas y todavía tenía otros dos cargadores: podía regresar a la calle, buscar un coche que tuviera las llaves puestas y marcharse en busca de ayuda.

_Pero ¿qué pasa con Santana? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Y Rachel? Y ese policía todavía estaba vivo... ¿Qué pasa si hay más gente en el interior, planeando un modo de escapar?_

Pensó que se las había apañado muy bien ella sola hasta el momento, pero también sabía que se sentiría mucho más segura si otra persona estuviese al mando. Una escuadra de policías antidisturbios estaría bien, aunque ella se conformaría con un policía veterano cargado hasta los dientes de armas como Rachel y Santana. Brittany no sabía si las encontraría en la comisaría, pero estaba firmemente convencida de que todavía estaban vivas. Si había alguien preparado para sobrevivir a una crisis como aquélla, esa persona era su Santana.

_¿Y Rachel? Sí, Rachel también. ¿Verdad?_

Encontrara a alguien o no, no podía irse sin encontrarlas. Si no lo hacía así, si salía pitando de la ciudad y a Santana la mataban por seguir buscándola...

_Preocúpate por Santana, no sabes si Rachel está aquí o no, quizás haya escapado. Intenta encontrarla que es a lo que has venido, si no está sal pitando de aquí con tu latina._

Tomó una decisión. Se dirigió hacia la entrada, bordeando con cuidado las llamas y vigilando las sombras alerta ante cualquier posible movimiento. Cerró los ojos por un momento cuando por fin llegó a la puerta y, con una mano sudorosa, agarró el tirador.

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo en voz baja, y aunque el tono de voz y las palabras no sonaron todo lo confiadas que a ella le hubieran gustado, al menos su voz no tembló ni le falló. Abrió los ojos y luego la puerta: cuando nada se abalanzó hacia ella procedente de las sombras, se deslizó en silencio hacia el interior.


	12. En marcha

**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Glee y S. D. Perry**

**Gracias por la visita**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE RACHEL**

—¿No te suena ese tipo? —pregunto Quinn, y Rachel movió la cabeza, asintiendo. Era parecido al hombre de antes, hecho de pequeñas criaturas.

El tren se sacudió inesperadamente. Un sonido ascendente y mecánico invadió el vagón, y el suelo vibró bajo sus pies. De repente, el tren comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente, pero ganando velocidad rápidamente.

Rachel miró a Quinn y vio en su rostro la misma confusión que en el de ella. Por primera vez sintió algo aparte de un furioso desprecio por la criminal.

_Porque eso es lo que es, iba a ser ejecutada por algo que debe ser muy grave, aunque esta atrapada en esa… pesadilla igual que lo estaba ella_. _Y acaba de salvarme la vida…_

—¿Aún te las arreglas sola? —preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa irónica, y Rachel sintió que se deshacía el ligero vínculo que las unía. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Quinn pareció darse cuenta de que su intento de sarcasmo no era lo que la situación requería—. Creo que a ambas nos iría bien un poco de ayuda —prosiguió—. ¿Qué te parece? Sólo hasta que salgamos de ésta, ¿de acuerdo?

Rachel pensó en las víctimas del virus que había visto y en las que había matado, y sobre lo que Edward le había dicho: que el bosque estaba lleno de zombis y monstruos. Pensó en el hombre hecho de sanguijuelas y en su extraño amo cantante que habían visto bajo la lluvia. Y finalmente pensó en que alguien, o algo, había puesto en marcha el tren. Incluso si Enrico y el resto del equipo seguían aún vivos, se estaba alejando de ellos por minutos.

—Vale, de acuerdo —respondió, y aunque la pose arrogante y huraña de Fabray no cambió, la morena se dio cuenta de que se sentía aliviada. Y supo que ella también.

La solitaria figura sobre la colina contemplaba el tren mientras éste ganaba velocidad y desaparecía entre la tormenta. Tenía el corazón rebosante de la canción que se había derramado de sus labios y vibraba con tanta dulzura en el salvaje aire de la noche llamando de vuelta a sus ayudantes. Habían cumplido su cometido. El tren estaba preparado para la inevitable cuadrilla de limpieza, que llegaría en cuanto el sol se pusiera. También habían hecho que la mayoría de infectados se perdieran por los bosques, habían cerrado las puertas y puesto en marcha el motor. Quería que fueran las sanguijuelas las que se alimentaran, no los portadores del virus, y una vez que el equipo de Umbrella subiera al tren, no habría forma de escapar. La lluvia caía sobre las sanguijuelas mientras éstas reptaban colina arriba contestando a su llamada, a sus deseos. Las recibió con una sonrisa al acabar su canción. Las cosas iban tan bien como pudiera desear. Después de una espera tan larga, ya no quedaba mucho. Su sueño se cumpliría. Se convertiría en la pesadilla de Umbrella y luego en la del mundo entero.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE QUINN**

—Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es detener el tren —propuso Rachel.

Quinn asintió con un gesto.

—¿Alguna idea?

—Separémonos —contestó ella, tranquila, sorprendentemente tranquila considerando por lo que acababa de pasar—. El vagón de cabeza está cerrado. Tenemos que conseguir abrir esa puerta para llegar hasta la máquina.

—Disparemos a la cerradura —dijo Quinn.

—Es un lector magnético —repuso Rachel, negando con la cabeza—. Tenemos que encontrar la tarjeta que hace de llave.

—He visto la oficina de un revisor…

—Cerrada —informó Rachel—. Tendremos que encontrar una por nuestra cuenta.

—Eso nos puede llevar un buen rato —indicó Quinn—. Deberíamos permanecer juntas.

—Entonces tardaríamos el doble. Preferiría salir de este trasto antes de que llegue a donde sea que vaya.

Aunque no le gustaba nada andar sola por el tren y quería aún menos que ella fuera sola, Quinn no podía discutir la lógica de Rachel.

—Comenzaré desde atrás e iré hacia adelante —dijo ésta—. Tú encárgate del segundo piso. Nos encontraremos en el vagón de cabeza.

_Estás hecha toda una mandona, ¿no crees, enana?, _pensó la rubia, pero prefirió no decirlo. En algún momento de un futuro no muy distante, ella podría ser lo único que le impidiera convertirse en el almuerzo de alguien.

—Y te pegaré un tiro si intentas cualquier cosa rara —añadió Rachel. Quinn estaba a punto de replicarle, pero entonces vio el brillo en los ojos de la chica. No estaba hablando en serio. No del todo.

La morena hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando el arma de Quinn.

—¿Necesitas munición para ese trasto?

—Estoy servida. ¿Y tú?

Con otro gesto de cabeza, Rachel fue hacia la puerta. Al llegar allí, se volvió.

—Gracias —dijo mientras gesticulaba vagamente hacia el fondo del vagón—. Te debo una.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar, ella se había ido. Quinn se quedó mirándola un momento, bastante sorprendida de la disposición de Rachel a enfrentarse a los peligros del tren en solitario.

_Se le llama «negación de la mortalidad». Pasa cuando eres tan joven, _pensó.

Sí, también ella había pensado que viviría para siempre. Pero que te condenaran a muerte te hacía ver las cosas de una manera ligeramente diferente.

Se detuvo un instante para comprobar el vagón restaurante. Miró con asco los restos aplastados y líquidos de unas cuantas docenas de sanguijuelas mientras inspeccionaba apresuradamente detrás de la pequeña barra del bar y bajo las mesas. Había una puerta cerrada al fondo de la sala, pero una patada rápida y una ojeada le mostraron que sólo era una cabina de servicio vacía con un agujero en el techo. No se entretuvo más de lo necesario. Suponía que lo mejor que podía hacer era registrar los cuerpos de los empleados del tren.

Bajó las escaleras, se detuvo un momento al final y miró hacia el extremo del tren antes de seguir. Rachel Berry parecía capaz de cuidar de sí misma, por lo tanto, más valía que se ocupara de vigilar su propia espalda.

Volvió a cruzar la doble puerta; atravesó el primer vagón de pasajeros, que seguía completamente vacío, y respiró profundamente antes de dirigirse hacia el segundo. Lanzó una rápida mirada para asegurarse de que no había nadie por ahí, y fue hacia las escaleras, sin querer mirar el cuerpo del hombre al que había matado. Ya había matado antes, pero no era algo a lo que llegaras a acostumbrarte si tenías conciencia.

El olor la alcanzó antes de llegar al segundo piso, y avanzó más despacio, respirando superficialmente. Era como agua de mar y podredumbre. Cuando llegó arriba, vio el origen del olor y tragó bilis.

_Ahora sabemos de dónde vienen._

Había llegado a un rellano al final de las escaleras. De allí partía un corredor que giraba a la derecha unos cuantos metros más allá, y, desde el suelo hasta el techo, la esquina izquierda del rellano estaba cubierta por algo parecido a una inmensa tela de la que colgaban cientos de saquitos de huevos, como si fuera el nido de una araña. Pero esos sacos eran negros y húmedos y brillaban bajo la tenue luz de un aplique medio enterrado. Se balanceaban suavemente con el traqueteo del tren, lo que los hacía parecer casi vivos. Por suerte, estaban vacíos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarse con la criatura que los había puesto.

Se alejó lentamente de la esquina entelada pisando los hilos de materia brillante, que se esparcían sobre el rellano como una alfombra, mientras consideraba vagamente si, después de todo, el accidente del jeep había sido realmente una suerte. No quería morir de ninguna manera, pero un pelotón de fusilamiento, organizado y limpio, resultaba mucho más atractivo que ser devorada por un montón de sanguijuelas de formas cambiantes.

_No te líes, soldado. Estás donde estás._

Cierto. Recorrió el corredor y se relajó un poco al ver que estaba vacío. Había dos puertas cerradas, una a cada lado del estrecho pasillo y ambas marcadas con un número. Por eso y por la lujosa decoración supuso que se trataba de cabinas privadas. Era una buena suposición. Abrió la primera puerta, la 102, y se encontró en un pequeño dormitorio bien equipado y, por suerte, sin cuerpos ni sangre. Desgraciadamente, tampoco había mucho más, aunque sí encontró un montón de artículos personales en un pequeño armario. Había papeles, un paquete de fotos y un joyero. Abrió el joyero y encontró dentro un anillo de plata de un diseño poco corriente. Parecía parte de unos de esos grupos de anillos entrelazados, con un claro dibujo hecho con muescas y giros. Como no estaba comprando joyas, lo volvió a dejar en el joyero y se dirigió hacia el otro compartimento.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la 101 sintió una nueva esperanza. Allí, colocada en el suelo como un regalo, había una escopeta. Quinn la recogió y la abrió. Era una Western de cañones superpuestos y cargada con dos cartuchos del calibre doce. Rebuscando, encontró un puñado más de cartuchos, pero ninguna llave de tarjeta.

_Cierre magnético o no, seguramente esto abrirá esa puerta, _pensó, mientras se guardaba los cartuchos en el bolsillo delantero. El peso del arma le resultaba reconfortante. Estuvo tentada de ir a buscar a Rachel inmediatamente, pero decidió que más valía acabar lo que había empezado. Había una puerta al final del corredor que seguramente llevaría al segundo piso del vagón contiguo y que además la acercaría a la cabeza del tren. Cuanto antes se reuniera con Berry mejor. No tenía miedo de estar sola, no era eso, y ni siquiera estaba preocupada por Rachel, aunque algo había. Eran tantos años en el servicio que, si algo había aprendido, era que estar sola en medio de un combate era la peor manera de estar. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y se abría a un vagón salón, vacío y muy elegante. A su derecha vio una barra de bar muy pulimentada y bien provista. Junto a las paredes se alineaban elegantes mesitas que dejaban libre una amplia extensión de suelo enmoquetado bajo unas recargadas lámparas que colgaban del techo. Al igual que en el vagón anterior, no había sangre ni cuerpos. Quinn echó un vistazo detrás de la barra y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta que había en el otro extremo del salón. Sintió una extraña inquietud al cruzar el espacio abierto y apretó con más fuerza la escopeta.

Cuando ya casi había llegado al otro extremo de la sala, algo se estrelló contra el techo.


	13. Deber moral y civil

Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Glee y S. D. Perry

Gracias por la visita.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE SANTANA**

Gracias a una furgoneta aparcada en el callejón situado detrás de la armería, la ruta directa de Santana hacia la comisaría se había convertido en unos cuantos desvíos a través de una cancha de baloncesto infestada de zombis, otro callejón y un autobús aparcado que apestaba por la gran cantidad de cadáveres que había en su interior. Era una pesadilla, resaltada por susurrantes aullidos, el hedor de la podredumbre y, en una ocasión, por una distante explosión que le hizo estremecer las piernas. Aunque se había visto obligada a disparar contra tres más de los muertos andantes y estaba hasta las cejas de adrenalina y de un sentimiento de horror, había logrado mantenerse de algún modo de una pieza gracias a la esperanza de que el edificio de la policía de Raccoon City sería un lugar seguro, de que allí se habría establecido algún tipo de gabinete de crisis, dirigido por la policía y con médicos, gente con autoridad dispuesta a tomar decisiones y a reunir el personal necesario. No era sólo una esperanza: era una necesidad. La posibilidad de que no quedara nadie vivo en Raccoon City con capacidad de mando era sencillamente impensable.

Cuando por fin salió a la calle que daba a la comisaría y vio los coches patrulla ardiendo, sintió que la golpeaban en el estómago. Pero lo que realmente le arrebató toda esperanza fue la visión de agentes de policía gimoteantes y medio podridos, tambaleándose en mitad de las ondulantes llamas. Sólo había cincuenta o sesenta agentes de policía en la comisaría de Raccoon City, y al menos un tercio de ellos estaban atravesando los restos de los coches o se hallaban ensangrentados y tirados a menos de treinta metros de la entrada de la comisaría.

Santana se obligó a sí misma a dejar a un lado su desesperación y a fijar su atención en la puerta que llevaba al patio delantero de la comisaría. No importaba si alguien había sobrevivido o no: tenía que aferrarse a su plan e intentar llamar por radio para conseguir ayuda... y también tenía que pensar en Britt. Si se concentraba en sus propios miedos sólo lograría hacer más difícil lo que debía llevar a cabo.

Corrió hacia la puerta, esquivando con agilidad a un agente de uniforme horriblemente quemado que tenía unos huesos ennegrecidos por únicos dedos. Cuando agarró el frío tirador metálico y lo empujó se dio cuenta de que cierta parte de su ser era cada vez más insensible a la tragedia, a la idea de que aquellos seres habían sido antaño ciudadanos de Raccoon City y que seguramente cuando era niña los había conocido. Las criaturas que recorrían las calles no eran menos horribles por ello, pero el impacto emocional de todo aquello no podía soportarse durante mucho tiempo: había demasiados.

_Gracias a Dios, no hay demasiadas por aquí_.

Santana cerró la puerta con un fuerte empujón en cuanto pasó, y se apartó un sudoroso mechón de pelo de la frente al mismo tiempo que inspiraba profundamente una gran bocanada de aire casi fresco mientras registraba con la vista el patio. El pequeño y herboso parque a la derecha estaba lo bastante iluminado como para ver que por allí sólo deambulaban unas cuantas de aquellas criaturas que antes habían sido humanas, y que ninguna estaba lo bastante cerca de ella como para ser una amenaza.

También divisó las dos banderas que adornaban la fachada del edificio y que colgaban inertes en las inmóviles sobras. Aquella visión le hizo recuperar la esperanza que había perdido: al menos, pasase lo que pasase, por lo menos había logrado llegar a un lugar que conocía. Y ese sitio tenía que ser sin duda más seguro que las calles.

Pasó corriendo al lado de un trío de muertos que caminaba en círculos y los esquivó con facilidad. Eran dos hombres y una mujer, que habrían pasado con facilidad por seres humanos con vida si no hubiese sido por sus lamentos hambrientos y su paso trastabillante y sus movimientos descoordinados. Tenían que haber muerto hacía poco tiempo...

_Sólo que no están muertos, porque la gente muerta no echa sangre por la boca cuando les disparas. Eso por no mencionar el hecho de dedicarse a ir dando vueltas intentando pegarle un mordisco a las demás personas_...

Los muertos no andan... y los vivos tienden a caer en redondo al suelo después de recibir varios impactos de una bala de calibre 50 y no soportan tener carne podrida pegada a los huesos. Las preguntas que todavía no había tenido tiempo de hacerse a sí misma inundaron su mente mientras recorría al trote la distancia que la separaba de los peldaños que la llevarían a la entrada principal de la comisaría, unas preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta... pero que pronto descubriría, sin duda alguna. Estaba segura de ello.

La puerta no estaba cerrada por dentro, pero Santana no se sorprendió por ello. Con todo lo que había pasado desde el momento que había llegado a la ciudad, supuso que lo mejor era procurar no sorprenderse en absoluto y mantener sus esperanzas al nivel más bajo posible. La abrió y entró, con la Magnum por delante y con el dedo en el gatillo.

Vacío. No había signo alguno de vida en la enorme sala de entrada del edificio de la policía de Raccoon City... y tampoco indicio alguno del desastre que había sufrido la ciudad. Santana abandonó sus intentos de no sorprenderse mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas y se adentraba en el interior.

—¿Hola? —dijo en voz baja, pero el eco le devolvió la palabra como un suave susurro.

Todo tenía el mismo aspecto que recordaba de la última vez que había estado allí, aunque por aquel entonces fuese la biblioteca: tres plantas de un estilo arquitectónico clásico cubiertas de roble y mármol; una estatua de piedra de una mujer llevando un cántaro de agua en la parte inferior de la gran sala; una rampa a cada lado que llevaban a la oficina del recepcionista.

_Ningún cuerpo, nada de sangre... Ni siquiera un casquillo de bala. Si aquí se ha producido un ataque, ¿dónde demonios están las pruebas?_

Santana comenzó a subir por la rampa de la izquierda, sintiéndose intranquila por el profundo silencio que reinaba en la enorme sala. Se detuvo al llegar al mostrador de recepción y asomó el cuerpo por encima de él: excepto por el hecho de que no había nadie atendiendo a los recién llegados, todo parecía estar en su sitio y no había nada fuera de lo normal. Vio un teléfono en la mesa de detrás del mostrador, y tomó el auricular, colocándoselo entre el hombro y la oreja mientras pulsaba los números con unos dedos que le parecieron fríos y distantes. Ni siquiera oyó el tono habitual: sólo los latidos de su propio corazón, martilleando con fuerza.

Dejó el auricular de nuevo en su sitio y se giró para no perder de vista la amplia sala mientras decidía hacia dónde dirigirse en primer lugar. Por mucho que deseara encontrar a Brittany, antes también quería, y de forma desesperada, unirse a otros policías. Había recibido la copia de un memorándum de la policía de Raccoon City en el que se informaba de la reubicación de numerosos departamentos, pero la verdad es que aquello no tenía mucha importancia: si quedaban policías en el interior del edificio, no estarían precisamente preocupados por mantenerse cerca de las mesas de sus despachos.

Vio tres puertas que salían de la gran sala de entrada y que llevaban a diferentes partes de la comisaría, dos en la parte oeste y una en la parte este. De las dos que daban al oeste, una llevaba a través de una serie de salas y pasillos hacia la parte trasera del edificio, más allá de una hilera de oficinas de archivos y de una sala de reuniones; la segunda conducía a las oficinas de los agentes de uniforme y a los vestuarios, que a su vez estaban comunicados con un pasillo que llevaba a unas escaleras que daban a la segunda planta. La puerta que daba al este, bueno, de hecho, toda la parte este del edificio estaba dedicada a los despachos de los detectives: oficinas, cuartos de interrogatorios, una sala de prensa... También había un acceso a la planta sótano y otra escalera que llevaba al exterior del edificio.

_Britt probablemente habrá entrado por el garaje... o por las escaleras de atrás que llevan al tejado..._

O podía haber dado la vuelta y haber entrado por la misma puerta que ella, eso suponiendo que hubiese logrado llegar hasta la comisaría. Podía estar en cualquier sitio. Y si tenía en cuenta que el edificio casi ocupaba el mismo espacio que una manzana de pisos, tenía mucho terreno que registrar.

Por fin decidió que tenía que empezar por algún lado, así que se dirigió hacia la zona de los policías de uniforme, donde estarían los agentes de a pie y su propio armario personal. Era una elección al azar. Además, era la parte del edificio más cercana, y el silencio de cementerio de la gran sala estaba comenzando a atemorizarla.

La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, y Santana la abrió con lentitud, conteniendo la respiración con la esperanza de que la habitación estuviese tan tranquila y despejada como la sala de entrada. Pero lo que vio fue la confirmación de sus primeros y peores temores: las criaturas habían pasado por allí... y se habían cebado con ganas.

La gran estancia estaba arrasada, con las mesas y las sillas hechas pedazos y sus restos esparcidos por todos los rincones. Las paredes estaban decoradas con largas chorreones de sangre seca, como grandes brochazos, y también había grandes manchas rojas y señales de arrastre con la misma sustancia en el suelo, que llevaban hasta...

—Oh, leches...

El policía estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada sobre los armarios personales situados a la izquierda, con las piernas abiertas y separadas de par en par y medio tapadas por una mesa derribada y rota. Al oír la voz de Santana, levantó débilmente una pistola, empuñada por una mano temblorosa, y apuntó con ella hacia donde se encontraba ella... pero la bajó inmediatamente, como si el esfuerzo lo hubiera dejado exhausto. Su vientre estaba cubierto por completo con sangre fresca, y sus rasgos oscuros estaban retorcidos por el dolor.

Santana se acercó en dos zancadas, se agachó a su lado inmediatamente y le tocó con suavidad en el hombro. No podía ver la herida, pero por la cantidad de sangre que había estaba claro que era muy grave.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó el policía con un susurro.

El tono suave y casi somnoliento de su voz atemorizó a la latina tanto como la herida todavía sangrante y la mirada vidriosa de sus ojos: el hombre estaba perdiendo la vida con rapidez. Nunca habían sido formalmente presentados, pero Santana ya le había visto con anterioridad. Le habían hablado del joven policía negro como de un tipo muy inteligente que se estaba haciendo acreedor con mucha rapidez del ascenso a detective.

Marvin. Marvin Branagh...

—Soy la agente López. ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó sin bajar la mano del hombro de Branagh. La piel del agente desprendía un calor enfermizo a través de la camisa hecha jirones.

Tosió débilmente, y Santana pudo ver una pequeña burbuja de sangre formarse en una de las comisuras de sus labios. La morena pensó en decirle que se tranquilizara y que descansara, pero la mirada fija y perdida de Branagh la hizo desistir: era evidente que el policía estaba decidido a contarle lo que había ocurrido, le costase lo que le costase.

—El equipo...Enrico, Edward, Rachel…y los demás…se fueron al entrenamiento de campo…después…todo ocurrió tan deprisa….Umbrella…

_Rachel…Rachel Berry…_

Santana no había relacionado aquellos hechos, aunque sabía algo de los trapicheos de la compañía Umbrella, que es la que en realidad dirige esta ciudad.

_¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Se ha producido algún tipo de escape químico!_

Todo aquello pasó por su mente en una fracción de segundo, y en ese instante, Branagh tosió de nuevo, pero con menos fuerza aún que antes.

—Aguanta un momento —dijo; miró con rapidez alrededor en busca de algo con lo que detener la tremenda hemorragia, mientras se fustigaba en su fuero interno por no haberlo hecho antes.

En uno de los armarios que se hallaba cerca de Branagh, parcialmente abierto, vio una camiseta arrugada tirada en el fondo. Santana la recogió del suelo y la dobló de forma desigual, apretándola contra el estómago de Branagh. El policía colocó una de sus ensangrentadas manos sobre aquel vendaje improvisado, y cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo con voz entrecortada.

—No... te preocupes por mí. Hay... tienes que intentar rescatar a los supervivientes...

La resignación en la voz de Branagh era terriblemente evidente. Santana meneó la cabeza, incapaz de aceptar la realidad, deseosa de hacer algo para aliviar el dolor de Branagh, pero el policía herido se estaba muriendo y no había nadie a quien pedirle ayuda.

_No es justo. Esto no es justo_._ Joder, sólo venía a ver a mi mejor amiga. Y él no merece morir…. ¿Y Quinn?... Deja de pensar estupideces, no es lugar._

—Vete —pidió Branagh con un susurro y con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Branagh tenía razón: Santana no podía hacer otra cosa, pero no se movió, no pudo moverse durante unos momentos... hasta que Branagh alzó de nuevo su arma, apuntándola con un repentino arranque de energía que le proporcionó a su voz un tono de mando.

—¡Vete de una vez! —le ordenó, y San se puso en pie, preguntándose si ella sería tan altruista si se encontrara en la misma situación mientras intentaba a la vez convencerse de que Branagh lograría salir adelante.

—Volveré —dijo con firmeza, pero el brazo de Branagh ya había caído, y su barbilla estaba apoyada sobre su jadeante pecho.

—Rescata a los supervivientes.

La latina retrocedió hacia la puerta, tragando saliva mientras se esforzaba por aceptar un cambio de planes que podría causarle la muerte, pero que no podía rechazar. Hubiera tomado posesión de su cargo o no, era una policía. Si existían otros supervivientes, su deber moral y cívico era intentar encontrarlos y ayudarlos.

Había un almacén de armas en el sótano, cerca del garaje de aparcamiento. Santana abrió la puerta y pasó de nuevo a la sala de entrada, rezando para que los armarios del almacén estuviesen bien provistos... y que quedase alguien con vida para ayudarla.


	14. Entre la buena suerte y la muerte

Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Glee y S. D. Perry

Gracias por la visita y por los comentarios en especial a: cruz82, Tati4137, Psicomota (tu comentario me hizo también sonreír, muchas gracias ) y Yulimala. De nuevo a todos muchas gracias.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE QUINN**

El sonido fue estruendoso, ensordecedor, y el golpe tan fuerte que la lámpara que se hallaba tras el bar cayó al suelo y el cristal se hizo añicos. El tren se sacudió sobre los raíles, y Quinn se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer.

Consiguió mantener el equilibrio y se volvió para mirar. En el lugar donde había estado la lámpara había una profunda hendidura. El metal estaba retorcido, y mientras Quinn miraba, dos «cosas» gigantes se clavaron en el techo, atravesándolo a unos dos metros una de otra.

Quinn las contempló asombrada, sin saber qué estaba viendo. Las agudas piezas, grandes, cilíndricas y acabadas en punta, parecían estar divididas longitudinalmente, partidas por la mitad. Parecían… ¿pinzas?

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Eso era exactamente lo que eran, como las pinzas de un cangrejo o un escorpión gigante, y mientras las contemplaba, se abrieron mostrando unos bordes serrados. Las enormes pinzas se torcieron hacia arriba y comenzaron realmente a serrar el techo de acero. El sonido del metal al romperse era como un chirrido agudo.

Ya había visto bastante. Se dio la vuelta y corrió los escasos metros que la separaban de la puerta. Notó que la cubría un sudor frío. A su espalda, el grito del metal torturado continuaba creciendo. Agarró el manillar de la puerta, apretó…

Y estaba cerrada con llave. _Claro_.

Se volvió justo a tiempo de ver al propietario de las enormes pinzas saltar a través del retorcido agujero que había hecho y bloquearle la única ruta de escape.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE RACHEL**

Rachel acababa de decidir que el último vagón era seguro cuando el perro atacó.

Después de dejar a Quinn, había atravesado la cocina, situada en el último vagón. Rebosaba de sangre y de utensilios culinarios caídos por todos lados, pero por lo demás estaba vacía. Rachel estaba comenzando a preguntarse si algunos de los pasajeros y empleados podrían haber escapado, quizá cuando el tren fue atacado por primera vez. Había demasiada sangre para tan pocos cadáveres. Pero considerando el estado de los pocos pasajeros con los que se había topado, tal vez fuera mejor así.

Le patinaron los pies sobre un charco de aceite mientras inspeccionaba la cocina, pero aparte de eso su búsqueda transcurría sin incidentes. La puerta que daba al resto del vagón, seguramente a algún tipo de almacén, estaba cerrada con llave, pero había una especie de trampilla a la altura del suelo con una cubierta que no le costó levantar. No le gustaba la idea de arrastrarse por un agujero oscuro, pero sólo era un corto túnel, de un par de metros. Además, le había dicho a Quinn que comenzaría por la parte trasera del tren y tenía intención de ser concienzuda. Hacer bien su trabajo era algo a lo que aferrarse en medio de toda esa locura. Las víctimas del virus ya eran un gran mal rollo, y el hombre hecho de sanguijuelas…

_No pienses en eso. Busca la tarjeta, encuéntrala, detén el tren, consigue ayuda de verdad. Alguien que no sea una asesina convicta. Y tu peor pesadilla en la secuandaria._

Quinn era su único puerto en medio de la tormenta, por así decir, y era cierto que le había salvado la vida, pero confiar en ella más de lo estrictamente necesario sería una estupidez.

Había tenido razón con respecto al siguiente compartimento. Después de arrastrarse claustrofóbicamente por lo que, por suerte, había sido un corto trecho, se levantó en un espacio de almacenamiento apenas iluminado por una única bombilla. Había cajas y bidones a lo largo de las paredes, la mayoría ocultos entre las sombras. Nada se movía excepto el propio tren, que avanzaba traqueteando sobre la vía.

Al fondo del compartimento se encontraba una puerta con una ventana. Rachel se acercó con el arma por delante y los brazos extendidos y vio oscuridad y movimiento al otro lado. El sonido del tren se hizo más fuerte. Se dio cuenta de que por fin estaba en el último vagón, mirando hacia el exterior. Sintió algo parecido al alivio sólo de saber que el mundo seguía existiendo allá fuera. Y llegado lo peor, siempre podía saltar. El tren iba bastante rápido, pero era una opción. _Clic._

Se volvió al oír el ligero sonido a su espalda y apuntó hacia la nada con el corazón golpeándole dentro del pecho. El tren seguía avanzando, y las sombras yendo y viniendo. El sonido no se repitió. Después de un tenso instante, Rachel respiró hondo y sacó todo el aire. Probablemente habría sido una de las cajas al bambolearse. Como el resto de ese vagón —bueno, al menos el piso bajo—, el almacén parecía ser seguro. Dudaba de que hubiera una llave de tarjeta en este lugar, pero al menos podría decir que lo había registrado. _Clic. Clic. Clic-clic-clic._

Rachel se quedó helada. El sonido estaba justo a su lado, y sabía qué era; cualquiera que hubiera tenido un perro lo sabría: el golpeteo de las uñas sobre una superficie dura. Movió lentamente la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde vio que había un par de cestas para perros, ambas con la puerta abierta. Y saliendo de las sombras, detrás de la más cercana…

Todo pasó muy de prisa. Con un furioso gruñido, el perro saltó. Rachel tuvo tiempo de apreciar que era como los otros que había visto, enorme, infectado y destrozado. Luego, su pie derecho se alzó en un acto reflejo. Lanzó una violenta patada y le dio a la criatura en el costado del enorme pecho. Con un horrible sonido húmedo, oyó y notó como un gran trozo del pecho del animal se hundía, la piel se separaba del músculo grisáceo y un pedazo de pellejo apelmazado se le pegaba a la suela del grasiento zapato.

Increíblemente, el perro siguió avanzando como si no notara la herida, con las goteantes fauces abiertas. La atraparía antes de que ella pudiera levantar el arma, estaba segura. Casi podía sentir los dientes clavándosele en el brazo, y también supo que un mordisco de ese perro la mataría, la transformaría en uno de los muertos vivientes.

Pero antes de que los dientes llegaran a tocarla, se le fue el otro pie, manchado de aceite, y resbaló. Rachel cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cadera, pero el perro pasó sobre ella, soltando un penetrante olor a carne podrida. El perro llegó a tocarla. Llevado por el impulso, una de las patas traseras le había pisoteado el hombro izquierdo al pasar sobre ella.

Su afortunada caída sólo le había regalado un segundo. Rachel rodó sobre el estómago, extendió el brazo y disparó. Le dio al animal mientras éste se volvía para seguir atacando. El primer tiro fue demasiado alto, pero el segundo dio en el blanco y la bala le entró a la pobre bestia por el ojo izquierdo.

El perro se desplomó sobre el suelo, muerto ya antes de caer. La sangre empezó a derramarse alrededor del animal. Rachel se alejó arrastrándose y se puso en pie. La virología no era su especialidad y sólo tenía conocimientos básicos, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar a que la sangre del perro estaría caliente y sería altamente infecciosa. No tenía ningún interés en pillar lo que corría por ahí. Eso no era un resfriado común y corriente.

_Suponiendo que esto sea un virus, _pensó, mientras miraba a la masa podrida que había sido un can. Ese misterioso virus-T del que había hablado Quinn tenía tan poco sentido como todo lo demás. ¿Cómo se había extendido? ¿Cuál era su grado de toxicidad y con qué rapidez se multiplicaba en el cuerpo del portador?

Se raspó la suela del zapato contra una de las perreras y esperó que el húmedo sonido de desgarro se le borrara de la memoria con la misma facilidad. De repente, vio algo brillando en las sombras. Se inclinó y recogió un pequeño anillo de oro grabado con un dibujo poco corriente. No parecía ser de oro auténtico y probablemente no valía nada, pero era bonito. Y teniendo en cuenta todo lo sucedido, se podía considerar afortunada de estar ahí contemplándolo.

—Lo que lo convierte en un anillo de la suerte —dijo, y se lo puso en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. Le ajustaba casi a la perfección.

El anillo fue todo lo que encontró. No había ninguna tarjeta magnética rondando por ahí, ni nada que le pudiera ser útil. Salió un momento a la plataforma trasera e inmediatamente se quedó empapada. La tormenta era torrencial, y el tren iba a demasiada velocidad para pensar en saltar. Sintió un breve rayo de esperanza cuando vio un panel en el que ponía FRENO DE EMERGENCIA, pero unos cuantos toques a los controles demostraron que no tenían corriente. ¡Pues vaya con las emergencias!

Regresó al interior mientras se apartaba el pelo mojado de la frente. Había llegado el momento de ir hacia adelante e intentar registrar los cuerpos de los hombres que Quinn y ella habían matado. Por muy desagradable que fuera esa idea, no tenía muchas alternativas. No sabían si alguien estaba conduciendo el tren o si iba sin control. Fuera como fuera, tenían que conseguir controlarlo.

Miró hacia el perro que yacía a su espalda una vez más antes de marcharse, por la puerta esta vez, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunada que había sido y en cuan fácilmente podría haber recibido un mordisco o haber muerto destrozada.

No volvería a bajar la guardia; sólo esperaba que la rubia tuviera tan buena suerte como ella.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE QUINN**

_¡Dios bendito!_

Quinn se quedó mirando con la boca abierta y el cerebro paralizado ante lo imposible que resultaba la cosa que tenía delante de ella, a menos de diez metros.

Podía parecerse a un escorpión, si los escorpiones crecieran hasta tener el tamaño de un coche deportivo.

El monstruo que había atravesado el techo del tren era como un insecto, de unos tres metros de largo, con un par de pinzas gigantes y acorazadas a cada lado del rostro plano y una cola larga e hinchada que se arqueaba sobre su espalda y acababa en un aguijón curvado más grande que la cabeza de Quinn. Tenía muchas patas, pero Quinn no estaba de humor para contarlas, no mientras esa cosa avanzara hacia ella, emitiendo un sonido parecido al de un motor sobrecalentado al golpear el suelo con sus articuladas extremidades. La lluvia caía a raudales por el agujero del techo. Era como una escena infernal, con la criatura emergiendo de la húmeda niebla como en una pesadilla.

No había tiempo para pensar. Quinn se echó la escopeta de caza al hombro, la montó y apuntó al cráneo plano y chato de la cosa. Entre el movimiento del tren y el avance rasposo y tambaleante de la monstruosidad, le llevó unos segundos asegurar el tiro, unos segundos que le parecieron eternos. La criatura se acercó, y a cada resonante paso los duros pelos de sus puntiagudas pezuñas arrancaban retazos de la elegante alfombra.

Quinn apretó el gatillo, y la escopeta le golpeó el hombro con suficiente violencia como para causarle un hematoma. Diana. La cosa lanzó un chillido agudo y un borbotón de un fluido lechoso salió a presión del cráneo acorazado. Quinn no se detuvo a evaluar el daño, volvió a apuntar y disparó.

_¡Bumm!_

La cosa gritó aún más fuerte, pero siguió avanzando. La rubia abrió el arma, hizo saltar los cartuchos y buscó unos nuevos. Hurgó en el bolsillo nerviosamente y los cartuchos cayeron al suelo mientras el monstruo cubría la distancia rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente.

Le quedaba un solo cartucho en el bolsillo. Lo agarró, lo metió en el cañón y se colocó la escopeta a la altura de la cadera.

_Como no sirva éste…_

El tiro le dio al monstruo en el centro de su desagradable rostro, a sólo un metro de donde se hallaba Quinn, tan cerca que notó que el calor del residuo de pólvora le golpeaba la piel desnuda y se le incrustaba. El agudo chillido se detuvo cuando un gran pedazo irregular de exoesqueleto saltó por los aires desde la parte trasera de la cabeza del monstruo y salpicó la espasmódica cola de sangre y trozos de masa cerebral. Un temblor sacudió a la cosa, las enormes pinzas saltaron hacia fuera, abriéndose y cerrándose, y la cola aguijoneó el aire. Con un borboteante grito final, el monstruo cayó al suelo y pareció desinflarse mientras las pinzas y el resto del cuerpo dejaban de moverse.

El olor que despedía, como de grasa sucia, rancia y caliente, era casi devastador, pero Quinn permaneció inmóvil durante más de un minuto, esperando para asegurarse de que el bicho estaba muerto. Podía ver por dónde habían penetrado los dos primeros tiros, ligeramente a la izquierda, aunque el último había sido bueno y había descascarillado la armadura que protegía los negros ojillos.

¿Qué era aquello? Lo contempló horrorizada, sin estar muy segura de quererlo saber. Debía de estar relacionado con los perros y los muertos vivientes, con el virus-T. El diario que había encontrado decía algo sobre que incluso pequeñas dosis causaban cambios de tamaño y agresividad…

_Lo que significa que este tipo debe de haberse tragado unos diez litros como mínimo. ¿Accidentalmente? Para nada._

El diario también decía algo de un laboratorio. Y de controlar los efectos del virus y de que, hasta que lo pudieran controlar, la empresa estaba «jugando con fuego».

Las implicaciones estaban bien claras. Quizá el virus-T se hubiera escapado accidentalmente, pero esa empresa, fuera la que fuera, sabía de antemano lo que el virus podía hacer. Habían estado experimentando con él.

Pero, por el momento, lo único que importaba era que la cosa estaba muerta y que se había acabado el buscar la llave. A la porra el ir sola. Si el rey escorpión tenía hermanos o hermanas rondando por ahí, Quinn quería que fuera otro quien tuviera que aguantarlos.

_Si salgo de ésta pienso borrarme el tatuaje, el símbolo de mi horóscopo ya no me gusta tanto…_

Recogió los cartuchos que se le habían caído y cargó la escopeta. Luego rodeó con cuidado el enorme cuerpo apestoso del monstruo y fue en busca de Rachel. Quizá ella hubiera tenido mejor suerte.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE RACHEL**

Justo al entrar en el siguiente vagón, Rachel creyó oír una arma de fuego a su espalda. Se detuvo en la puerta y se apoyó en el marco mientras contemplaba aturdida el perro muerto y escuchaba atentamente. Los truenos retumbaban en el exterior. Pasado un momento, desistió de intentar oír algo y avanzó hacia la cabeza del tren.

Se movía lentamente, preparándose para ver a Edward de nuevo, y deseó haber pensado en coger una manta o algo entre el revoltijo del vagón de pasajeros. Quizá el abrigo de alguno de los muertos. Lo que era seguro es que no tenía nada más, excepto una creciente sensación de indignación hacia quien fuera que hubiera dejado escapar el virus-T y un fuerte dolor de cabeza de tanto contener la respiración. Ni llaves ni nada que pudiera servir para algo. Pensó en el cadáver del empleado del tren que había hallado en el vagón delantero, donde también se había encontrado con Edward. Quizá la llave que agarraba con su mano muerta resultara útil.

Llegó a la esquina del pasillo y se obligó a doblarla, evitando el charco de fluidos que habían salido del perro muerto.

Edward había desaparecido.

Rachel se detuvo en seco y se quedó observando el lugar. El segundo perro continuaba en el mismo sitio, pero un trozo de gasa roja y unas cuantas salpicaduras sangrientas era todo lo que indicaba que el cuerpo de Edward también había estado allí. Eso y el penetrante olor a putrefacción. Una brisa fresca y húmeda entraba por las ventanas, pero el hedor era demasiado fuerte para que pudiera con él.

Todo pareció moverse a cámara lenta cuando miró hacia abajo y vio huellas sobre la sangre del perro. Las siguió con la mirada. Las marcas de botas eran manchas rojas alargadas, como si quien caminara estuviera borracho o… enfermo. No. No le había encontrado el pulso. El tiempo se ralentizó aún más. Finalmente alzó la mirada del suelo y vio el borde de un brazo desnudo; alguien a quien no podía ver estaba justo al final del corredor. Alguien alto. Alguien que calzaba botas.

—No —exclamó, y Edward se apartó de la pared y quedó a la vista. Cuando la vio, sus resecos labios se abrieron y dejó escapar un gemido. Avanzó rígidamente hacia ella, con la cara gris y los ojos en blanco—. ¿Edward?

Él continuó avanzando, tambaleándose, rozando la pared con el hombro empapado de sangre, los brazos colgando sin fuerza a los costados y el rostro vacío, sin rastro de inteligencia. Era Edward, era su colega, pero Rachel alzó la pistola, dio un paso atrás y le apuntó.

—No me obligues a hacerlo —dijo, mientras una parte de su mente se preguntaba cuan parecido a la muerte era el estado en que el virus sumía a sus víctimas. _Debe de haberle reducido el ritmo cardíaco… _Edward gimió de nuevo. Parecía desesperadamente hambriento, y aunque sus ojos casi no se distinguían bajo la nube blanquecina, Rachel alcanzó a verlo como para entender que eso ya no era Edward. Él se tambaleó, acercándose.

—Descansa en paz —murmuró Rachel, y disparó. La bala le perforó un limpio agujero en la sien izquierda. Lo que había sido Edward permaneció completamente inmóvil por un instante, sin que desapareciera su expresión embotada de hambre, y luego se desplomó sobre el suelo.

Cuando Quinn la encontró, unos minutos después, Rachel aún seguía allí, apuntando con la pistola al cadáver de su amigo.


	15. Locos del pasado y del presente

Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Glee y S. D. Perry

: Si miras el relato de Mentes Criminales ("Déjame soñar contigo") igual te llevas una sorpresita jijijijiji ;)

Tati4137: Muchas gracias siempre por todos los comentarios, por molestarte en dar tu opinión, mil gracias.

Psicomota: :D Gracias por comentar, aquí os dejo otro capi para que la intriga continúe jijijii

Kristen Stewart Cullen: Vampirita (con cariño) como tu bien has dicho, lo de las sanguijuelas es sólo cosa de los libros. Por cierto en breves sacarán otro juego para la play 3 (Resident evil: Revelations) habrá que comprarlo! jajajaja Eres muy observadora ;) Espero que hayas tenido una semana fantástica y que sean así todas!

Gracias a todos los followers: DarknezzDaria, GrouchyM91,Happy Kina, Pauliisify, RGS9, Tati4137, , eli jv, hazel85, ilovepeoplewithfreckles, katgreene134, kmilasuarez, laars15, sophie1988, xDaniiRawr y yulimala.

A los que han marcado como favorita la historia muchas gracias :Alittlelion16, DarknezzDaria, Eliana36, Happy Kina, RGS9, eli jv, ilovepeoplewithfreckles, katgreene134, laars15, monik17cano y sophie1988.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE BRITTANY**

Brittany salió del tejado en llamas y atravesó un sinuoso pasillo repleto de fragmentos de cristal, pasando al lado de un policía muy muerto, una ensangrentada confirmación sobre sus temores acerca de la seguridad en el interior de la comisaría. Pasó deprisa por encima del cadáver y continuó avanzando, con su tensión aumentando en cada momento. Por las destrozadas ventanas alineadas a lo largo del pasillo entraba una brisa fresca, algo que le daba vida a la oscuridad. Vio unas cuantas plumas negras pegadas a las manchas de sangre que salpicaban el suelo, y su suave y ondulante movimiento la hizo saltar y apuntar su pistola hacia cualquier sombra a cada momento.

Pasó al lado de una puerta que probablemente llevaba al exterior y a unas escaleras, pero continuó avanzando, doblando hacia la derecha y hacia lo que ella creía que era el centro del edificio. El modo en que el helicóptero había enterrado el morro en el tejado le estaba aguijoneando la imaginación y le hacía pensar en toda la comisaría envuelta en llamas.

_Por el aspecto de la situación, tal vez no sería una idea tan mala_...

Cadáveres y huellas de manos manchadas de sangre por las paredes. Brittany no estaba precisamente entusiasmada con la idea de vagabundear por el edificio de la comisaría. De todas maneras, morir por un incendio tampoco era una idea muy atractiva. Necesitaba ver cuán mala era la situación antes de comenzar a buscar a Santana.

El pasillo acababa en una puerta cuya superficie estaba fría al tacto. Cruzó mentalmente los dedos, la abrió... y retrocedió trastabillando ante la oleada de humo acre que la asaltó, con un cargado olor a metal y a madera quemada en el aire caliente. Se acuclilló ligeramente y entró, echando un vistazo al pasillo que se extendía a la derecha. El pasillo doblaba a la derecha otra vez a unos treinta metros aproximadamente, y aunque no pudo ver el fuego, la luz de las llamas se reflejaba con claridad en las paredes de paneles grises de la esquina. El chasquido de las llamas al restallar era aumentado por la estrechez del pasillo, y resonaba con la misma hambre devoradora y sin sentido de los zombis del patio.

_Vaya, menuda mierda ¿Y ahora, qué?_

Vio otra puerta situada en diagonal al punto donde estaba acuclillada, sólo a unos pasos. Brittany inspiró profundamente y avanzó hacia allí, todavía agachada para permanecer por debajo de la gruesa capa de humo y con la esperanza de encontrar un extintor de incendios... y de que el extintor de incendios fuera suficiente para apagar el incendio que había provocado el helicóptero al estrellarse.

La puerta daba a una sala de espera vacía. Sólo había un par de sofás de vinilo verde y un mostrador redondo, con otra puerta enfrente de la puerta por la que había entrado.

La pequeña estancia parecía estar intacta, tan tranquila e inofensiva como ella se había esperado, y, a diferencia de lo que le había ocurrido a lo largo de la noche, no se topó con ningún desastre al acecho entre las sombras causadas por los tubos fluorescentes del techo, ni tampoco con el hedor putrefacto a zombis que arrastraban los pies.

_Ni tampoco hay un extintor de incendios_...

_Bueno, no al menos a simple vista_. Cerró la puerta que daba al humeante pasillo y se dirigió hacia el mostrador, levantando la tapa de entrada con la punta de la pistola. Vio una vieja máquina de escribir en una mesa y, a su lado..., un teléfono. Britt se apresuró a levantar el auricular, luchando contra la desesperanza, pero no oyó absolutamente nada. Suspiró, lo dejó de nuevo en su sitio y se agachó para echar un vistazo debajo de la mesa. Una guía telefónica, unos cuantos montones de papeles... y justo allí, medio escondido detrás de un bolso de mujer, encontró la familiar silueta que había esperado descubrir, cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo.

—Ahí estás —murmuró y se detuvo sólo un momento para meterse la pistola dentro del chaleco antes de levantar el pesado cilindro. Nunca antes había utilizado uno de aquellos aparatos, pero parecía bastante sencillo: una manivela de metal con una anilla metálica con una bocacha de caucho negro a un lado. Sólo medía poco más de medio metro, pero pesaba entre unos veinte y unos veinticinco kilos. Supuso que eso significaba que estaba lleno.

Brittany volvió a la puerta con el extintor y comenzó a inspirar con bocanadas breves pero intensas, para llenarse los pulmones de aire puro. Sintió un ligero mareo, pero la hiperventilación le permitiría aguantar más tiempo sin respirar. No quería desmayarse debido a la inhalación de humo antes de apagar el incendio por completo.

Inspiró por última vez y abrió la puerta, recorriendo el pasillo, mucho más caliente en aquellos momentos, en una postura semiagachada. La columna de humo, ahora mucho más densa, y se había convertido en una niebla de más de un metro de grosor que bajaba desde el techo.

_Mantente agachada, respira superficialmente y ten cuidado de dónde pisas_...

Dobló la esquina y sintió una extraña mezcla de alivio y pena al ver los restos ardientes que se encontraban justo delante de ella. Inclinó la cabeza y aspiró un poco de aire a través de la tela de su chaleco mientras sentía que su piel comenzaba a sentir los efectos del calor. El fuego no era tan peligroso como ella se había imaginado: era más humo que otra cosa, y ni siquiera era tan alto como ella. Las llamas estaban lamiendo la pared con unos dedos amarillo-anaranjados que parecían tener problemas para mantenerse, detenidos como estaban por la gruesa madera de una puerta medio derribada. Fue el morro del helicóptero lo que le llamó la atención, la ennegrecida cáscara de la cabina... y el ennegrecido cadáver del piloto, todavía enganchado con el cinturón a su asiento, con la boca abierta en un silencioso grito. No había manera de saber si había sido un hombre o una mujer: los rasgos faciales se habían borrado por completo, derretidos como cera negra.

Britt tiró de la anilla que mantenía inmóvil la manivela y apuntó con la corta manguera de bocacha negra hacia el suelo, donde las llamas bailaban con colores azules y blancos.

Apretó la manivela, y una estela de espuma blanca salió silbando, esparciendo los restos con una nube polvorienta. Incapaz de ver nada con claridad en mitad de aquella tormenta blanca, dirigió la corta manguera hacia todos lados, cubriendo todo el morro del helicóptero con el anulador del oxígeno. El fuego pareció apagarse menos de un minuto después, pero siguió apretando la manivela hasta que el extintor se quedó vacío.

Britt lo soltó cuando salió el último chorro de espuma e inspiró unas cuantas veces antes de inspeccionar los humeantes restos en busca de algún punto todavía en llamas. Ni una sola chispa, pero de la puerta de madera situada al lado de la cabina del helicóptero, cubierta por manchas blancas, todavía salían unas cuantas pequeñas columnas de humo. Se acercó un poco y pudo ver un brillo anaranjado bajo la superficie. La zona alrededor de la puerta ya estaba completamente achicharrada, pero Britt no quiso correr el menor riesgo: dio un paso atrás y propinó una fuerte patada a la puerta, apuntando a las ascuas encendidas.

Cuando su bota golpeó de lleno un punto caliente, la puerta se abrió de par en par con un sonoro crujido, y la madera quemada cedió arrojando una lluvia de chispas encendidas. Unas cuantas aterrizaron sobre su pantorrilla desnuda, pero ella sacó su arma antes de agacharse un poco para quitárselas con el dorso de la otra mano, más temerosa de lo que pudiera aparecer por la puerta que de unas cuantas pequeñas ampollas.

Vio un pequeño pasillo con el suelo cubierto por trozos irregulares de madera astillada y una ligera capa de humo, y una puerta al otro lado y a la izquierda. Britt se dirigió hacia ella, movida tanto por el deseo de respirar un poco de aire fresco como por las ganas de saber adonde llevaba. Había acabado con la amenaza más inmediata, la del incendio, así que tenía que empezar a buscar a Santana... y a pensar en lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir. Si pudiera echarle un vistazo en el camino mientras encontraba a San, quizás encontrara algo que las ayudara y que pudieran utilizar.

_Un teléfono que funcione, las llaves de un coche... Leches, un par de ametralladoras o incluso un lanzallamas nos vendrían bien, pero me conformaré con lo que encuentre_.

La sencilla puerta al otro extremo del pasillo no estaba cerrada con llave. Britt la abrió con un ligero empujón, preparada para disparar contra cualquier cosa que se moviera... y se detuvo en seco, bastante sorprendida por el extraño ambiente de la sobrecargada habitación. Era algo así como la parodia de un club exclusivo para hombres de los años cincuenta, un gran despacho cuya extravagante decoración rozaba lo ridículo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por grandes y pesadas estanterías de caoba y las mesas alineadas debajo hacían juego, rodeando una especie de zona para sentarse compuesta por sillas tapizadas en cuero y una pequeña mesa de mármol, todo ello colocado sobre una alfombra oriental obviamente muy cara. Del techo colgaba una lámpara muy recargada, que lanzaba una luz densa y potente sobre la escena. Aquí y allá había delicados jarrones y cuadros con marcos de aspecto sólido, pero todos aquellos diseños clásicos se veían contrastados y empequeñecidos por las cabezas de animales y los pájaros en diferentes posturas que dominaban el ambiente de la estancia, todos colocados alrededor de una enorme mesa en el otro extremo... _¡Jesús!_

Extendida sobre la mesa, como un personaje sacado de una novela de terror gótico, vio a una mujer joven, rubia y bella con un largo vestido blanco, que tenía las tripas hechas jirones sangrientos. El cadáver estaba colocado corno si fuera una pieza de decoración central, con los muertos ojos de cristal de las polvorientas cabezas de los animales fijos en ella. Vio un halcón y lo que le pareció un águila, con sus alas colocadas de un modo que imitaba el vuelo, además de un par de cabezas de ciervo con sus correspondientes maderas y la cabeza de un alce, con su característico morro. El efecto era tan inquietante y surrealista que Britt se quedó sin respiración por un momento...

Y cuando la silla de respaldo alto de detrás de la mesa se dio la vuelta de repente, apenas pudo contener un respingo y un grito de terror supersticioso, esperando ver una imagen de la Muerte con sus sonrientes dientes. Sólo era un hombre... pero era un hombre con una pistola, y la estaba apuntando con ella.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante un segundo... y entonces el hombre bajó el arma y en su porcino rostro apareció una media sonrisa enfermiza.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo con un tono de voz tan falso y melifluo como el de un mal político—. Pensé que era otro de esos zombis.

Se pasó un grueso dedo por su erizado bigote mientras hablaba y, aunque Britt nunca lo había visto antes, supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba. Rachel había despotricado de él: _Gordo, con bigote, y tan falso como un vendedor de reliquias de santos; es el jefe de policía, Irons._

No tenía buen aspecto: sus mejillas estaban completamente enrojecidas, y unas manchas blancas rodeaban sus ojos porcinos. La forma en que su mirada se posaba aquí y allá por toda la habitación era bastante inquietante. Parecía encontrase bajo los efectos de una tremenda paranoia. De hecho, parecía estar desequilibrado, como si no estuviese en contacto en absoluto con la realidad.

—¿Es usted el jefe de policía Irons? —le preguntó Britt. Intentó que el tono de su voz sonase lo más respetuoso posible mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

—Sí, soy yo —repuso con un tono suave y tranquilo—. ¿Y quién es usted?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera contestar, Irons continuó hablando, y lo que dijo a continuación, lo mismo que el tono petulante en el que lo dijo, confirmó las sospechas de Brittany.

—No, no me lo diga. No tiene importancia. Acabará como todos los demás...

Dejó el resto de la frase en el aire y se quedó mirando a la joven muerta que estaba delante de él con alguna clase de emoción que Britt no pudo precisar. Sintió lástima por él, a pesar de todo lo que Rachel le había contado acerca de él, sobre su personalidad corrupta y su absoluta falta de profesionalidad. Sólo Dios sabía los horrores que había presenciado o lo que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir.

_¿Es tan extraño que tenga tantos problemas para aceptar la realidad? Santana y yo hemos aparecido en esta película de terror en la última parte. Irons lleva aquí desde los anuncios previos, y probablemente ha visto morir a sus amigos más cercanos_.

Bajó la vista hacia la joven tendida a lo largo de la mesa, y Irons habló de nuevo, con una voz que sonó al mismo tiempo triste y pomposa.

—Ésta es la hija del alcalde. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerla, pero he fallado de forma patética...

Britt buscó algunas palabras de consuelo, deseando decirle que tenía suerte de estar vivo, que no había sido culpa de él... pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, junto a la piedad que sentía, cuando él continuó con su lamento.

—Mírela. Era una auténtica belleza, con una piel prácticamente perfecta. Pero todo eso se pudrirá dentro de poco... y, en una hora o menos, se convertirá en una de esas cosas. Lo mismo que los demás.

Brittany no quiso sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero el tono insatisfecho de su voz y la hambrienta mirada llenada de deseo en sus ojos le puso la carne de gallina. El modo en que miraba a la joven muerta...

_Te lo estás imaginando todo. Es el jefe de policía, no un lunático perverso. Además, es la primera persona con la que te has encontrado que puede proporcionarte alguna información. No desaproveches la oportunidad_...

—Debe de existir algún modo de impedirlo... —sugirió Britt con un tono de voz amable.

—Sí. Con una bala en la cabeza... o decapitándola.

Levantó por fin la vista del cuerpo, pero no miró a Brittany. Se fijó en las criaturas disecadas y colocadas en el borde su mesa, y su voz adquirió un tono resignado pero hasta cierto punto alegre.

—Y pensar que la taxidermia era mi afición favorita. Eso se acabó...

Las alarmas internas de Britt saltaron en un frenético clamor. _¿La taxidermia? ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver aquello con el cuerpo humano muerto que había encima de la mesa?_

Irons la miró finalmente, y a Britt no le gustó ni un pelo. Su mirada oscura y lacrimosa estaba fijada en su cara, pero él no parecía verla realmente. Ella pensó por primera vez que él no le había preguntado cómo había llegado hasta allí y que no había comentado nada en absoluto sobre el humo que se había ido filtrando hasta su oficina. Y el modo en que hablaba de la hija del alcalde... No había auténtica pena en su voz por la muerte, sólo autocompasión y una especie de retorcida admiración.

_Joder... No es que esté fuera de contacto con esta realidad, es que está en otro planeta_.

—Por favor —pidió Irons en voz baja—. Me gustaría estar a solas.

Se hundió en la silla, cerró los ojos y dejó la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo acolchado, como si estuviera exhausto. Y así, con aquella facilidad, ella había sido despedida del lugar. Aunque tenía un millón de preguntas por hacerle, muchas de las cuales él podría responder sin duda, creyó que quizá lo mejor sería salir pitando de allí, al menos, en ese momento...

Oyó un suave crujido a su espalda y a la izquierda, tan bajo que no estuvo segura de haberlo oído realmente. Britt se giró con el entrecejo fruncido y advirtió que había una segunda puerta en el despacho. No se había dado cuenta de su existencia hasta aquel momento, y el suave crujido había salido de allí.

¿_Otro zombi? O quizás alguien que se está escondiendo..._

Miró de nuevo a Irons y comprobó que ni siquiera se había movido.

Aparentemente, no había oído nada, y ella había dejado de existir para él, al menos, por el momento. Había regresado a cualquiera que fuese su mundo privado antes de que ella entrara en la estancia.

_Así que, ¿regreso por donde he venido o pruebo a ver qué hay detrás de la puerta número dos?_

Santana. Necesitaba encontrar a San, y tenía la profunda impresión de que Irons estaba zumbado, sin importar si estaba realmente loco o no. No representaba una gran pérdida que no pudiera unirse a ellos. Pero si había más personas escondidas en el edificio, personas a las que ella y San podrían ayudar o que incluso podrían ayudarlas a ellas dos...

Sólo tardaría un momento en echar un vistazo. Miró por última vez a Irons, derrumbado sobre sí mismo al lado del cadáver de la hija del alcalde y rodeado por sus animales sin vida.

_Me recuerda al señor Fabray…. Tan obsesionado con la perfección, con controlarlo todo, con que todo el mundo supiera que él y su familia era lo mejor de Ohio…Y la chica de piel nívea, cabellos dorados y de rostro bello…podía haber sido Quinnie. _

Un escalofrío recorrió a Britt al recordar antiguos recuerdos de un señor tan loco como el jefe de policía Irons, con la repugnancia de haber sido el padre de una de sus mejores amigas en el Mckinley. _Todo por lo que tuviste que pasar querida Quinn._

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de no estar cometiendo un error.


	16. Última parada

Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Glee y S. D. Perry.

Tati4137: Dependiendo de porqué conozcas Resident Evil (si por las películas, videojuegos o libros) hay diferentes personajes, aunque algunos de ellos salen en las diferentes plataformas. Sí que voy a meter algún personaje de la saga, como por ejemplo, y en el próximo capítulo a Sherry Birkin (Peli: Residente evil 2, videojuego: Reident evil 6) pero no creo que meta a personajes muy conocidos (como pueden ser Leon, Chris, Rebecca, Jill,…) puesto que los personajes de Quinn, Santana, Britt y Rachel están basados en ellos. Y Mi intención no es hacer un crossover. Espero que te haya aclarado la duda. Y como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar. Un beso, Jasonlan.

Kristen Stewart Cullen: ¡Mucha suerte con los exámenes! Espero que este capi te parezca más entretenido. Muchas gracias. Un beso, Jasonlan.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE QUINN

—Rachel.

La joven no contestó ni se volvió hacia ella, únicamente bajó el arma. Quinn deseó que hubiera algo que pudiera decir, pero supuso que sería mejor mantener la boca cerrada. La situación hablaba por sí misma: el hombre tendido en el suelo llevaba el uniforme de los STARS, probablemente era un amigo de la morena, y había sido infectado.

Quinn le concedió un momento a Rachel, pero no pensaba que pudieran permitirse muchos más lujos. No podía estar segura, pero parecía que el tren estaba ganando velocidad. Si estaba sin control, seguramente descarrilarían y probablemente morirían. Si alguien lo controlaba, entonces necesitaban saber quién y por qué.

—Rachel —dijo de nuevo, y esta vez la joven se volvió hacia ella, sin avergonzarse de sus lágrimas.

Quinn se acercó y abrazó a Rachel, reconfortándola con su calor. Lloró en su hombro durante apenas un minuto y cuando separó la cabeza del cuerpo de la rubia, Quinn le limpió los restos de las lágrimas con una suave caricia. Rachel aún abrazada a ella la miró sorprendida y se apartó lentamente.

—¿Te he oído disparar hace unos minutos? —le preguntó intentando recobrar la compostura.

Quinn asintió con un gesto e intentó sonreír, pero no le salió.

—Un bicho monstruoso. ¿Y tú?

—Un perro —contestó Rachel, y se enjugó la última lágrima—. Y… alguien a quien conocía.

Quinn se removió incómoda y ambas se quedaron en silencio durante un segundo. Poco después empezó a sonar una melodía demasiado familiar para las dos.

-Esa canción…me suena.

-A mí también pero no logro recordar cuál es. Se habrá activado la radio o algo, de todas formas sigamos.

Finalmente, Rachel suspiró y se apartó el flequillo de la frente.

—Dime que has encontrado las llaves —dijo.

—Algo parecido —repuso ella, alzando la escopeta.

—No servirá —replicó, y suspiró de nuevo—. Tiene cierres magnéticos, como la cámara de un banco o algo así.

—¿En un tren de pasajeros? —preguntó Quinn.

—Es privado. —Rachel se encogió de hombros—. Umbrella.

La compañía farmacéutica. Entre el consejo de guerra y la sentencia, Quinn no había prestado mucha atención sobre donde la iban a ejecutar, pero lo recordó de repente: Raccoon City, lo más parecido a una metrópolis que había en esa zona y el lugar donde la megacorporación se había instalado inicialmente.

—¿Tienen su propio tren?

Rachel asintió.

—Umbrella está por todas partes aquí. Oficinas, investigación médica, laboratorios…

_«Hoy hemos tenido noticias del laboratorio de Arklay… y nos enviarán la semana que viene para comprobar su estado.»_

El bosque de Raccoon, la misma Raccoon City, todo se hallaba situado en las montañas Arklay.

Los pensamientos de Rachel parecían ir en la misma dirección.

—No pensarás que…

—No lo sé —repuso Quinn—. Y en este momento, no me importa. Aún tenemos que atravesar esa puerta.

Rachel comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la parte delantera del tren, luego pareció pensárselo mejor, quizá porque no quería ver a su amigo. Fijó los ojos en el suelo y habló en voz baja.

—Hay un cadáver junto a la puerta, un hombre con una llave en la mano —dijo—. Puede que abra algo útil.

—Espérame un segundo —le indicó Quinn.

Pasó ante ella y avanzó por el corredor hasta llegar al final. El decrépito cadáver de un empleado del tren se hallaba apoyado contra la puerta cerrada, era el cuerpo sobre el que la joven estaba inclinada cuando se vieron por primera vez. Y sí que tenía una llave metálica en la agarrotada mano. Quinn se la cogió y la observó bajo la tenue luz. Tenía pegada una etiqueta en la que se leía VAGÓN RESTAURANTE.

_Qué gran ayuda, muchísimas gracias._

La dejó a un lado y pasó cerca de un minuto registrando la chaqueta del cadáver. En un bolsillo sólo encontró un paquete de cartas, y en el bolsillo delantero un puñado de caramelos de menta… Pero en otro había varias llaves más cogidas a una anilla. Dos no estaban etiquetadas, pero en una tercera estaba grabada la palabra REVISOR en el metal. Quinn se las guardó en el bolsillo y, después de pensarlo un momento, se agachó y con cuidado le sacó la chaqueta al cadáver. No pudo evitar una mueca de asco al notar la textura fría y esponjosa de su piel. El pobre tipo no parecía haber pillado el virus, pero una o varias personas desconocidas lo habían mordido repetidamente, del rostro y las manos le habían arrancado grandes pedazos de piel y músculo; estaba hecho un desastre.

Quinn regresó a donde se hallaba Rachel, pero se detuvo antes para cubrir con la chaqueta el cadáver del STARS muerto. Sólo le ocultaba el rostro y la parte superior del cuerpo, pero supuso, pensando en la morena, que cualquier cosa sería mejor que nada. Cuando ella se acercó, le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, pero no dijo nada.

—La llave que viste era del vagón restaurante, donde ya hemos estado —le explicó, y sacó el llavero del bolsillo—, pero puede ser que éstas abran algo.

Se hallaban ante la puerta que estaba señalada como la oficina del revisor. Quinn alzó la llave grabada. Con un gesto de asentimiento de Rachel, la metió en la cerradura y la hizo girar sin problemas. Alzó su arma y empujó la puerta, preparada para disparar contra cualquier cosa que no se identificara al primer segundo.

No había nadie. Quinn se relajó un poco y entró en la oficina. Rachel esperó en la puerta con el arma desenfundada y miró hacia el escritorio cubierto de papeles. Comenzó a revisarlos mientras Quinn registraba el resto de la cabina.

—Horarios, cartas… Hay algo llamado «Manual de uso del lanzagarfios» —dijo Rachel—. Informes de mantenimiento; una nota sobre un cierre de anillo, sea lo que sea eso; hojas de pedido para la cocina…

Quinn abrió el armario mientras ella seguía recitando el contenido del escritorio. Un par de letreros, postales y varias notas enganchadas en el interior de la puerta, talonarios de gastos y un maletín cerrado. Quinn lo cogió y lo sacudió. Algo se agitó en el interior, pero pesaba muy poco. ¿Podría ser una llave? No era probable, pero siempre quedaba la esperanza.

Examinó la cerradura con el entrecejo fruncido. No había agujero para ninguna llave, aunque en la parte superior tenía una hendidura en forma de círculo. Movió el picaporte. Estaba firmemente cerrado. Seguramente lo podría desmontar, pero era de buena calidad y posiblemente le ocuparía un tiempo que no podía perder.

—Hace un momento has dicho algo de un cierre de anillo, ¿no? —preguntó.

Rachel apartó unos cuantos papeles.

—Ah… Aquí. Es una nota escrita a mano; dice: «Modo de acceso a porta, cierre de anillo separado, dos partes.»

_¿A «porta» qué?_ Quinn comenzó a encogerse de hombros, y entonces sintió una oleada de excitación. _¡Al portafolios_! La llave estaba en el maletín, lo presentía. Observó atentamente la cerradura y de repente recordó el extraño anillo de plata que había hallado arriba, antes de su encuentro con la cosa escorpión. Las muescas de la hendidura se parecían a las del anillo.

_Pero en la nota dice dos partes, y…_

—Eh, he encontrado un anillo en la parte trasera del tren —exclamó Rachel. Quinn alzó la mirada mientras la morena se sacaba un anillo de oro del dedo índice, y antes de que se lo entregara, supo que se trataba de la segunda parte.

—Creo que hemos dado en el clavo —dijo Quinn, sonriendo. Era su primera sonrisa desde… desde no sabía cuándo. En la cabina del maquinista tenía que haber una radio, y controles, y tal vez un mapa que les dijera cómo diablos salir de los bosques.

Ya casi habían salido de ésta, estaba segura. Pero no tenía ni idea.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RACHEL

Se hallaban ante la puerta cerrada. Rachel sujetaba la tarjeta y tenía una sensación de triunfo desproporcionado en comparación con lo que realmente habían logrado. Supuso que probablemente se debía a que se sentía emocionalmente agotada. No había sido difícil, habían encontrado un par de anillos y habían abierto el portafolios. A pesar de todo, se sentía como si hubiera resuelto el enigma de la maldita esfinge.

Quinn le hizo un gesto para que abriera la puerta, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Seguía escuchando atentamente. Le aseguró que había oído un helicóptero en el exterior cuando habían ido a buscar el anillo, y a alguien gritando poco después. Rachel no había oído nada. Probablemente la ex animadora estaba tan exhausta como ella, considerando…

… _considerando que estaba de camino hacia su ejecución. No empieces a hacer comparaciones. Por mucho que haya hecho para ayudarte, sigue siendo un animal, y olvidarlo te puede costar la vida._

De acuerdo. En cuanto hubiera llegado a una radio que funcionara, se habría acabado esa tregua. Pasó la tarjeta por el lector y la lucecita roja cambió a verde. La puerta se abrió con un clic y Quinn la empujó hacia dentro.

El sonido del tren se convirtió en un rugido mientras la puerta se abría sobre una pasarela de rejilla que estaba parcialmente expuesta a los elementos. El viento y la niebla las salpicó cuando pisaron la pasarela. A la derecha había una especie de jaula cerrada con equipo que se extendía a lo largo de todo el vagón; a la izquierda sólo había un pasamanos y la violenta noche que atravesaban a toda velocidad. Delante, en otro vagón, vieron lo que debía de ser la cabina del conductor, aunque era difícil juzgar en la oscuridad. Rachel se aferró al pasamanos cuando se dio cuenta de la velocidad a la que avanzaba el tren; realmente estaba volando sobre las vías.

_Oh._

Rachel se detuvo mientras Quinn avanzaba rápidamente unos pasos y se agachaba junto a un hombre o una mujer. Había un segundo cuerpo a más o menos un metro del primero. Ambos iban vestidos con trajes de asalto y tenían el rostro oculto tras visores tintados.

_¿SWAT? ¿Cuándo han llegado aquí? ¿Y por qué sólo dos?¿Habrán venido a por Quinn?_

Mientras se acercaba, la joven pudo ver que ambos brillaban a causa de la baba que los cubría, la misma porquería espesa que excretaban las sanguijuelas del vagón restaurante. El uniforme, los chalecos antibalas y las piezas metálicas no llevaban ninguna insignia. No eran del departamento de policía de Raccoon City ni militares.

Quinn observaba la pared de rejilla metálica de la derecha. Rachel le siguió la mirada y vio lo que parecía una tela de araña gigante hecha de hilos negros enganchada a la parte interior de la reja, de la que colgaban miles de sacos semitranslúcidos.

_Sacos de huevos. De las sanguijuelas._

Rachel sintió un escalofrío, y Quinn se incorporó de nuevo sacudiendo la cabeza. Tuvo que gritar para que ella le pudiera oír sobre el estruendo de tren.

—¡No hay nada que hacer! ¡Están muertos!

Rachel ya lo había supuesto, pero no iba a fiarse de su palabra. Pasó ante ella y examinó los dos cuerpos en busca de alguna señal de vida. Notó las extrañas hemorragias que brotaban de pequeños montículos sobre la piel pálida. Quinn tenía razón, y tal vez también la había tenido al decir que había oído gritos. A pesar de la lluvia, ambos cuerpos aún estaban calientes.

Se incorporó, se volvió a agarrar a la barandilla y siguió a Quinn hasta el siguiente vagón. Justo estaba pensando qué iban a hacer si se encontraban con otra puerta cerrada cuando vio a Quinn empujar hacia dentro la puerta.

Salieron de la lluvia y entraron en una cabina de maquinista relativamente pequeña, limpia y ordenada, excepto por la fina y homogénea capa de baba que cubría la consola de controles que se hallaba enfrente. Los oídos le silbaron a Rachel por el súbito silencio cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, pero estaba más preocupada con las numerosas luces rojas parpadeantes que cubrían la reluciente consola.

Quinn se acercó y contempló los múltiples paneles de control durante un momento y luego presionó sobre un teclado que se hallaba ante una pequeña pantalla. El monitor permaneció negro. Quinn se volvió para mirar a Rachel con una expresión sombría.

—Los controles están bloqueados —dijo.

Rachel sacó la tarjeta magnética del bolsillo de su chaleco. No había números en ningún lado, nada que pudieran utilizar como secuencia. Se acercó a Quinn, intentando no prestar atención a la lluvia que golpeaba el parabrisas y a la vertiginosa masa tenebrosa de los bosques, y apretó unos cuantos botones. Las teclas parecían bloqueadas, no se hundían completamente. Comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa con la palabra EMERGENCIA escrita encima.

—Aquí —dijo Quinn, y alargó la mano hacia una palanca que sobresalía de un lado de la consola. Cuando la apretó, por la pantalla del ordenador comenzaron a pasar palabras.

FRENOS DE EMERGENCIA - LAS TERMINALES FRONTAL Y POSTERIOR DEBEN ESTAR ACTIVADAS ANTES DE FRENAR. ¿RESTAURAR LA CORRIENTE A LA TERMINAL POSTERIOR?

Eran los controles que Rachel había visto al final del tren. Quinn apretó la tecla de activación.

CORRIENTE RESTAURADA EN LA TERMINAL POSTERIOR DE FRENADO.

—Gracias a Dios —exclamó Rachel—. Hazlo ya, detén esta cosa.

El tren parecía ir a una velocidad imposible. El rugido de los motores era más estruendoso que antes.

Quinn apretó la palanca. Se movió con facilidad, con demasiada facilidad, y nuevas palabras recorrieron la pantalla.

LA SECUENCIA DE LOS FRENOS TRASEROS DEBE SER ACTIVADA ANTES DE QUE SE ACCIONEN LOS FRENOS.

—¡Oh, tiene que ser una broma! —exclamó Quinn, haciendo una mueca—. ¿Cómo que no podemos activar los frenos de emergencia desde la maldita sala de control?

—Es posible que podamos, sólo que no sin autorización —repuso Rachel—. Aunque, manualmente… He visto la terminal posterior, está fuera del último vagón. Voy para allí.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia la oscuridad que pasaba ante ellas demasiado de prisa.

—No, déjame que vaya yo. No te ofendas, pero creo que puedo correr más de prisa que tú. ¿Hay por ahí un sistema intercomunicador? Te puedo llamar cuando lo haya activado.

Ambas comenzaron a buscar, pero la consola estaba llena de interruptores y paneles sin ninguna indicación, tardarían demasiado tiempo en descubrir para qué servían. Rachel comenzó a decirle que tendría que correr, y por la gran velocidad a la que parecía avanzar el tren, seguramente tendría que hacer un sprint, cuando de repente se acordó de Edward.

—La radio de Edward —dijo—. La tenía antes de que… Todavía debe de llevarla encima.

Quinn ya corría hacia la puerta.

—La cogeré de camino.

—Ten cuidado.

Quinn asintió con un gesto y lanzó otra mirada hacia el exterior.

—Estate preparada para darle a los frenos desde aquí. Tengo la sensación de que, de una forma u otra, vamos a parar muy pronto.

Abrió la puerta hacia el estruendo, y salió.

Los segundos pasaban lentamente mientras aquella canción sonaba una y otra vez. Rachel se aseguró de que su radio estuviera funcionando y mantuvo la mano sobre la palanca de frenos mientras contemplaba la noche. El tren tomó una curva demasiado rápido, y Rachel cerró los ojos rogando para que la máquina descontrolada se mantuviera en la vía e imaginando que sentía elevarse las ruedas para luego volver a caer sobre los raíles. Quinn tenía razón, de una forma u otra, no iban a ir mucho más lejos.

_¿Por qué tarda tanto?_

Sólo habían pasado unos minutos, pero eso ya era mucho. Agarró la radio y apretó el botón para transmitir.

—¿Quinn, me oyes? ¿Cuál es tu situación? Cambio.

Nada.

—¿Quinn? —Esperó mientras contaba lentamente hasta cinco y el corazón empezaba a latirle a toda prisa. Vio que se acercaba otra curva—. ¿Quinn, me oyes?

_¡Mierda!_

Quizá no hubiera encontrado la radio, o igual había olvidado encenderla. O algo había pasado con los controles y no los podía activar.

_O está muerta. Quizá algo la haya atrapado._

El tren entró en la curva, y esta vez no hubo que imaginar nada, el tren se inclinó demasiado y aceleró mientras se sacudía al caer de nuevo. Otra curva como ésa y todo habría acabado. Tendría que ir ella a la parte trasera; no había tiempo, pero tampoco tenía otra opción.

—¡Ahora, Rachel!

Rachel vio una masa borrosa a la derecha del tren, pero desapareció tan rápidamente que no supo lo que era hasta que hubo pasado: el andén de una estación. El andén de la estación, y eso significaba que lo único que quedaba delante era el lugar donde guardaban el maldito tren, y eso significaba que tal vez ya era demasiado tarde.


	17. La niña de sus ojos

Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Glee y S. D. Perry.

Sherry llevaba mucho tiempo escondida en el edificio de la comisaría, por lo menos tres o cuatro días, y todavía no había visto a su madre. Ni siquiera una vez, ni siquiera cuando todavía quedaba un montón de gente con vida. Había encontrado a la señora Addison, una de las profesoras de la escuela, justo después de haber llegado allí, pero la señora Addison ya había muerto. Un zombi se la había comido. Poco después, Sherry había descubierto un túnel de ventilación que recorría la mayor parte del edificio, y había decidido que permanecer escondida era mucho más seguro que quedarse con los mayores, porque los mayores no paraban de morir, y porque había un monstruo en el edificio que era peor que los zombis o que los hombres vueltos del revés, y estaba bastante segura de que ese monstruo la estaba buscando a ella. Probablemente no era más que una tontería. Ella no creía que los monstruos escogieran a una persona para perseguirla... pero la verdad es que tampoco había creído en monstruos, hasta ese momento.

Así que Sherry se había quedado escondida en la habitación del caballero. Allí no había gente muerta, y el único modo de entrar, aparte del túnel de ventilación que salía de detrás de las armaduras, era por un largo pasillo guardado por un gran tigre. El tigre estaba disecado, pero daba miedo de todas maneras, y Sherry pensó que quizás el tigre ahuyentaría al monstruo. Una parte de ella sabía que aquello era una tontería, pero de todas formas la hacía sentir mejor.

Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo desde que los zombis habían tomado todo el edificio de la comisaría. Cuando estaba dormida, no tenía que pensar en lo que podía haberle ocurrido a sus padres o preocuparse por lo que le podría ocurrir a ella. En el túnel de ventilación había el calor suficiente para estar cómoda, y tenía mucha comida que había sacado de la máquina de chucherías de la gran sala, pero tenía miedo, y peor que sentir miedo era sentirse sola, así que había dormido todo lo que había podido.

Estaba dormida, calentita y encogida detrás de los caballeros cuando un tremendo ruido la había despertado, un rugido procedente del algún punto del exterior del edificio. Estaba segura de que era el monstruo. Sólo lo había visto de refilón una vez, y sólo su tremenda y horrible espalda, a través de una rejilla metálica, pero lo había oído gritar y aullar muchas veces desde entonces y por todos lados de la comisaría. Sabía que era terrible, terrible y violento y que estaba hambriento. A veces desaparecía durante horas, y ella tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera marchado por fin, pero siempre regresaba, y no importaba dónde se metiera ella: siempre parecía estar en algún lugar cercano.

El tremendo ruido que la había despertado de su intranquilo sueño fue muy parecido al que provocaría el monstruo si empezara a echar abajo las paredes. Se acurrucó aún más en su escondite, preparada para salir corriendo hacia el túnel de ventilación si el ruido se acercaba mucho más.

No lo hizo; no se movió durante mucho rato, esperando con sus ojos firmemente cerrados mientras sostenía con fuerza su amuleto de la suerte, un precioso colgante de oro que su madre le había regalado precisamente la semana anterior, tan grande que le llenaba toda la mano. Al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, el amuleto había funcionado: el tremendo y horrible ruido no se había repetido. O quizás había sido el gran tigre el que había ahuyentado al monstruo y le había impedido encontrarla. De cualquier manera, al oír los suaves sonidos de unos pasos, se había sentido lo bastante segura para salir de su escondrijo y acercarse al pasillo para escuchar. Los zombis y los hombres del revés no podían utilizar las puertas y, si se hubiese tratado del monstruo, seguro que ya habría atravesado a golpes la puerta y habría entrado aullando en busca de sangre.

_Tiene que ser una persona. Quizá se trate de mamá_...

A mitad del pasillo, donde se abría una puerta a la derecha, oyó a gente hablar en aquella oficina y sintió una oleada de esperanza y de soledad al mismo tiempo. No podía oír con claridad lo que decían, pero era la primera vez que oía a alguien desde hacía dos días sin que esa persona estuviese gritando. Y si había gente hablando, quizás era porque por fin había llegado la ayuda a Raccoon City.

_El ejército del gobierno, o los marines, o quizá todos ellos_...

Emocionada, se apresuró a recorrer el pasillo. Se encontraba al lado del gran tigre rugiente, justo al lado de la puerta, cuando su emoción se desvaneció. Las voces habían dejado de hablar. Sherry se quedó muy quieta y, de repente, se sintió muy nerviosa. Si hubiera llegado gente para ayudar a los de Raccoon City, ¿no habría oído los aviones y los camiones? ¿No habría oído los disparos y las bombas y los hombres con altavoces diciendo que todo el mundo saliera fuera?

_Quizá las voces no son de gente del ejército, después de todo. Quizá son voces de gente mala. Gente loca, como aquel hombre_...

Poco después de que Sherry se escondiera, había visto algo horrible a través de la rejilla del conducto de ventilación que llevaba a la habitación de los armarios. Un hombre alto y pelirrojo estaba en mitad de la habitación, hablando solo y balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sentado en una silla. En el primer momento Sherry había pensado al principio preguntarle si sabía dónde estaban sus padres y pedirle ayuda para encontrarlos, pero algo en la forma que hablaba y se reía en voz baja mientras se balanceaba le hizo sentir miedo; se detuvo y lo observó en silencio durante un rato desde la segura oscuridad del túnel de ventilación. El hombre tenía un cuchillo muy grande en la mano y, después de mucho rato, sin dejar de reírse, de murmurar y de balancearse, se lo había clavado en el estómago. Sherry había sentido más miedo de aquel hombre que de los zombis, porque lo que había hecho no tenía sentido, ningún sentido.

No quería encontrarse con nadie más como aquel hombre. Y aunque la gente de la oficina no estuviese mal de la cabeza, quizá la sacarían de su lugar seguro e intentarían protegerla, lo que equivaldría a su muerte, porque estaba segura de que el monstruo no sentía miedo de los adultos.

Se sentía mal por darse la vuelta, pero no tenía otra elección. Sherry comenzó a darse la vuelta para regresar a la habitación de las armaduras...

¡Crac!

Permaneció inmóvil cuando el suelo de madera crujió bajo sus pies. El chasquido del listón de madera resonó con un ruido increíble, y ella contuvo la respiración, agarrando su pendiente y rezando para que la puerta no se abriera de golpe a sus espaldas y que algún loco saliera por ella y... y la atrapara.

No oyó ruido alguno, pero estuvo segura de que el agitado latir de su corazón la delataría, porque sonaba tremendamente fuerte. Después de diez largos segundos, comenzó a avanzar de nuevo lentamente por el pasillo, pisando con toda la suavidad que pudo y sintiendo que estaba saliendo de una cueva llena de serpientes durmiendo. Le pareció que el pasillo que llevaba de regreso a la sala de las armaduras medía un kilómetro de largo, y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echar a correr en cuanto llegó a la esquina, porque si algo había aprendido de las películas de la tele, era que huir corriendo del peligro siempre significaba tener una muerte horrible.

Llegó por fin a la entrada de la habitación de las armaduras y sintió que casi se desmayaba del alivio. Estaba a salvo de nuevo, y podría acurrucarse otra vez en la vieja manta que la señora Addison había encontrado en una de las oficinas y que le había dado...

La puerta de la otra oficina se abrió y luego se cerró, y Sherry oyó unos pasos un segundo después, unos pasos que iban en su busca.

Sherry entró de golpe en la estancia, sin pensar en nada más que en el arranque de pánico y terror que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Pasó zumbando al lado de tres caballeros, dejando a un lado su refugio porque sabía que tenía que huir, que tenía que alejarse de allí todo lo que pudiera. Sabía que existía una habitación oscura más allá de la vitrina que se alzaba en mitad de la habitación, y oscuridad era lo que ella necesitaba, una sombra en la que desaparecer...

Oyó los pasos que echaban a correr en algún punto a su espalda, resonando sobre el piso de madera mientras ella se metía en la habitación oscura y se apretujaba en el rincón más alejado. Sherry se acurrucó entre los polvorientos ladrillos de la chimenea y la silla tapizada que había a su lado e intentó hacerse lo más pequeña posible, abrazándose las rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor. No entres, no me veas. No estoy aquí_...

Los pasos habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación y ahora eran más lentos, como si dudaran, rodeando la gran vitrina de cristal que se alzaba en el centro de la estancia. Sherry pensó en su lugar de refugio, en la boca del túnel de ventilación por la que podría haberse marchado lejos y se esforzó por contener las tibias lágrimas de rabia y arrepentimiento. La habitación de la chimenea no ofrecía ninguna forma de escapar: estaba atrapada.

El sonido hueco y resonante de cada paso acercaba más y más al extraño a la habitación oscura en la que Sherry estaba escondida. Se apretujó aún más, prometiendo que haría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, si el extraño se marchaba...

Pam. Pam. Pam.

De repente, la habitación de llenó de una luz cegadora, y el suave chasquido del interruptor quedó ahogado por el aterrorizado grito de Sherry.

Se levantó de golpe del rincón donde estaba metida y echó a correr, chillando y sin mirar, con la esperanza de pasar de largo al lado del extraño y llegar hasta el túnel de ventilación... cuando una cálida mano la agarró con fuerza por el brazo, impidiéndole dar un solo paso más. Gritó de nuevo, retorciéndose con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero el extraño era fuerte...

—¡Espera!

Era una mujer, y su voz sonó casi tan frenética como el acelerado palpitar del corazón de Sherry.

—¡Suéltame! —gimió Sherry, pero la mujer siguió agarrándola e incluso se acercó a ella un poco más.

—Tranquila, tranquila... No soy un zombi. Tranquilízate, todo va bien...

La voz de la mujer había adquirido un tono tranquilizador, y las palabras sonaron casi como una nana. La mano que la tenía agarrada era fuerte pero tibia. La dulce y suave voz musical repitió las tranquilizadoras palabras una y otra vez,

—Tranquila, está bien. No voy a hacerte daño. Ya estás a salvo...

Sherry levantó por fin la vista y miró a la mujer. Vio lo bonita que era, su mirada dulce y llena de preocupación y comprensión. En un segundo, Sherry dejó de forcejear y de intentar huir y sintió que unas tibias lágrimas comenzaban a bajarle por las mejillas, unas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que había visto al hombre de pelo rojo suicidarse. Se abrazó de modo instintivo a la joven y bonita extraña, y la mujer respondió rodeando con sus brazos los temblorosos hombros de la niña.

Sherry lloró durante un par de minutos, permitiendo que la mujer acariciase su cabello y le siguiera susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Por mucho que quisiera quedarse acurrucada en los brazos de la mujer y olvidar todos sus miedos, por mucho que le gustaría creer que estaba a salvo, sabía que no era cierto. Además, ya no era una niña: ya había cumplido doce años el mes anterior.

Sherry se separó de los brazos con un gran esfuerzo y se frotó los ojos para secarse las lágrimas. Levantó la vista hacia su bello rostro y se dio cuenta de que no era una mujer mayor, que quizá sólo tendría unos veinte años. Las ropas que llevaba eran realmente juveniles: unas botas, unos pantalones vaqueros y de perneras recortadas y una camiseta chaleco sin mangas que hacía juego con los pantalones. Llevaba su brillante pelo rubio recogido en una cola de caballo y, cuando sonrió, le pareció una estrella de cine.

La mujer se puso en cuclillas a su lado, sin dejar de sonreír con dulzura.

—Hola. Soy Brittany Pierce, puedes llamarme Britt. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sherry sintió timidez por un momento, avergonzada por haber huido a la carrera de una chica tan amable. Sus padres le decían a menudo que actuaba como un bebé emocional, que era «demasiado imaginativa» para su propio bien, y allí estaba la prueba: Britt no le iba a hacer daño, estaba segura de ello.

—Sherry Birkin —contestó, y luego sonrió con la esperanza de que Brittany no estuviese enfadada con ella. No parecía enfadada, de hecho, parecía encantada con su respuesta.

—¿Sabes dónde están tus padres? —preguntó con el mismo tono de voz dulce.

—Trabajan en la planta química de Umbrella, a las afueras de la ciudad —contestó Sherry.

—En la planta química... Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Mi madre llamó por teléfono y me dijo que viniera a la comisaría. Dijo que iba a ser muy peligroso quedarse en casa.

Britt se limitó a asentir.

—Por lo que parece, tenía toda la razón. Pero este lugar también es peligroso...

Brittany frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, pensativa, pero volvió a sonreír otra vez.

—Será mejor que vengas conmigo.

Sherry sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago y negó con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo podría explicarle a la chica que no era buena idea, que en realidad, era una idea muy mala. En aquellos momentos, quería más que nada en el mundo no estar a solas, pero no era algo seguro para Britt.

_Si me marcho con ella y el monstruo me encuentra_...

La mataría. Y aunque Britt era delgada, Sherry estaba bastante segura de que no cabría en el túnel de ventilación.

—Ahí fuera hay algo —dijo por fin—. Lo he visto, es más grande que los zombis. Y viene por mí.

Brittany meneó la cabeza y abrió la boca para decirle algo tranquilizador, probablemente para intentar hacerle cambiar de idea, pero de repente, un tremendo sonido repleto de furia inundó la habitación, resonando en tremendas oleadas por todo el edificio y procedente de un sitio indeterminado de su interior... pero de un sitio cercano.

—Raaaarrrrrghhh...

Sherry sintió que su sangre se convertía en hielo. Los ojos de Britt se abrieron de par en par y su piel se quedó pálida.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

Sherry retrocedió trastabillando, sin aliento, y con su mente corriendo ya hacia su escondrijo seguro detrás de las tres armaduras.

—Eso es lo que intentaba decirte —dijo con un jadeo, y se dio la vuelta y echó a correr antes de que a Brittany le diera tiempo a impedírselo.

—¡Sherry!

La pequeña no hizo caso de la súplica en el grito y pasó corriendo al lado de la vitrina para llegar a la seguridad de la entrada al túnel de ventilación. Saltó con agilidad a lo alto del pedestal del caballero y se dejó caer sobre las manos y las rodillas, agachando la cabeza y metiéndose a cuatro patas en el antiguo agujero de piedra que existía en la base de la pared.

Su única oportunidad, la única oportunidad de Britt, era que ella se mantuviera lo más alejada posible de su amiga más reciente. Quizás se encontrarían de nuevo cuando el monstruo ya se hubiera ido.

Sherry abrigó la esperanza de que no fuera ya demasiado tarde mientras reptaba por la estrecha y sinuosa oscuridad del túnel de ventilación.


	18. El Gobernador

Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Glee y S. D. Perry.

—¡Sujétate! —gritó por la radio mientras agarraba la palanca y la apretaba con todas sus fuerzas. Algo avanzaba hacia la ventanilla frontal, una oscuridad más profunda que la de la noche. Un túnel. Los frenos chirriaban mientras el tren se lanzaba hacia la negrura y partía alguna débil barrera de la que pasaron trozos de madera volando por delante de la ventana. El tren se inclinó de nuevo, pero esta vez no recuperó la estabilidad.

Rachel oyó su propio grito junto con el chirrido del tren, que caía contra el suelo y comenzaba a deslizarse. El metal se rasgaba y saltaban chispas como si fueran unos fuegos artificiales infernales. La pared se convirtió en el suelo, y Rachel se golpeó contra él mientras la locomotora se estrellaba contra algo aún más duro y se apagaban las luces.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE QUINN

Quinn volvió en sí entre dolor y un olor a material sintético quemado. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó, evaluando lo que la rodeaba con tanta rapidez como se lo permitía su espesa cabeza, lo que significaba que lo hacía muy lentamente. Se hallaba tendida sobre la espalda, mirando hacia un techo alto y vacío. La luz de varios fuegos parpadeaba a su alrededor, y las sombras de escombros y rocas bailoteaban sobre parte de la pared que tenía a su izquierda. De alguna manera, estaba dentro.

_Los frenos, el tren… ¿Rachel?¡RACHEL!_

Eso la espabiló. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y se sorprendió, aliviada, al darse cuenta de que sólo tenía una luxación en el hombro y unos cuantos arañazos; nada grave.

—¿Rachel? —llamó, y le cogió un ataque de tos. Estuviera donde estuviera, el ondeante humo del descarrilamiento estaba comenzando a aumentar. Tenían que salir de ahí.

Se puso en pie y se sujetó el brazo derecho mientras miraba a su alrededor. El tren parecía haber chocado contra un almacén, un espacio enorme, vacío, hecho de hormigón, con andamios en un lado y unas cuantas luces con pantalla en lo alto. No estaba muy bien iluminado, pero cuando Quinn miró hacia abajo, vio una vía dentada bajo sus pies y se dio cuenta de que seguramente se habían estrellado contra la terminal de mantenimiento del tren. Fuera donde fuera.

—Mmm. —Una silueta yacía junto a un montón de piedras humeantes.

—¡Rachel! —Quinn se acercó tambaleante, esperando que la joven se encontrara bien. Su voz parecía cargada de pánico cuando la había llamado, cuando ella misma no había respondido, pero estaba demasiado ocupada apretando botones para poder hablar. Lo lamentaba; al fin y al cabo sólo estaba aterrorizada.

_Debería haberla reconfortado, algo…_

Llegó hasta el cuerpo retorcido y golpeado, y comenzó a arrodillarse a su lado. Se hallaba boca abajo, con la ropa hecha jirones.

—¿Quinn?

Quinn se volvió y vio a Rachel caminando hacia ella, con la nueve milímetros en la mano. Tenía un hilillo de sangre que le bajaba por la frente, pero por lo demás parecía estar en perfecto estado.

La persona que tenía ante ella se dio la vuelta y gimió de nuevo. Quinn no podía asegurar si la lenta criatura era hombre o mujer, porque gran parte de su rostro y su cuerpo estaban deshechos, tanto por la enfermedad como por el accidente. La criatura se puso de rodillas lentamente y volvió un rostro desfigurado hacia la rubia. La boca le colgaba abierta y una baba teñida de sangre se deslizaba entre los dientes rotos mientras se lanzaba contra ella.

—¡Apártate! —ordenó Rachel, y Quinn no tuvo ningún problema en obedecer. Retrocedió con pies y manos, y notó que la esposa suelta se le clavaba dolorosamente en la palma de la mano izquierda. Rachel apuntó y disparó dos veces. Ambas balas alcanzaron el cráneo fracturado de la criatura que había sido humana y acabaron con lo que le quedaba de vida. Cayó sobre el hormigón con algo que casi sonó como un suspiro.

Quinn se puso en pie, y ambas pasaron unos tensos segundos recorriendo con la mirada los destrozos en busca de otros cuerpos. Si había más, estaban muy bien escondidos.

—Gracias —dijo Quinn, y miró de nuevo a la patética criatura. Al menos le habían ahorrado más sufrimiento, y con dos tiros limpios. La rubia estaba sorprendida y bastante impresionada por la habilidad de Rachel—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Tengo un dolor de cabeza espantoso, pero eso es todo. Ya es la segunda vez que me estrello hoy.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Quinn—. ¿Cuál fue la primera?

Rachel sonrió, comenzó a hablar y se detuvo de golpe. Su expresión se tornó fría, y Quinn sintió una auténtica punzada de tristeza; era evidente que la morena había recordado con quién estaba hablando. A pesar de todo, aún seguía pensando que era una asesina en masa.

—No tiene ninguna importancia —repuso Rachel—. Vamos. Deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que el humo empeore.

Ambas seguían teniendo las radios, y emplearon unos momentos para buscar la pistola de Quinn, que por fin hallaron medio escondida bajo un bloque de hormigón no muy lejos de donde ella había despertado. La escopeta había pasado a la historia. Ninguna sugirió buscarla por el tren. Los pequeños incendios se estaban apagando, pero la espesa capa de humo negro que colgaba del techo crecía sin parar.

Atravesaron el gran almacén. Sólo encontraron una puerta a unos veinte metros de la destrozada locomotora, y muy poco más. Quinn esperaba que las llevara hasta el aire fresco, a su libertad y a la seguridad para Rachel. Desde la puerta, miró hacia atrás a los humeantes restos y una de las comisuras de la boca se le curvó hacia arriba.

—Bueno, al menos conseguimos detener el tren —bromeó.

Rachel asintió con un gesto y sonrió levemente.

—Lo hicimos —contestó.

Se volvieron hacia la puerta. Quinn respiró hondo, cogió el picaporte y la abrió.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE WILLIAM BIRKIN

William Birkin se apresuró a atravesar el fondo de la planta de tratamiento de agua mientras se dirigía hacia el control B, en el primer sótano, varios pisos por encima. Se sentía atemorizado incluso por el resonante sonido metálico de sus propios pasos en los cavernosos pasillos. El lugar parecía frío y muerto, como una tumba, lo que, hasta cierto punto, no era una mala analogía. Pero él sabía lo que merodeaba detrás de las puertas cerradas ante las que pasaba, sabía que estaba rodeado de abundante vida, al menos de un cierto modo de vida. De alguna forma, ese conocimiento hacía que los vagos ecos causados por sus movimientos le resultaran aún más sacrílegos, como si estuviera gritando en medio de un depósito de cadáveres.

_Que es lo que realmente es. Aún no están muertos. Tus colegas, tus amigos… Tranquilízate. Todos sabíamos que existía esta posibilidad, todos. Ha sido mala suerte, eso es todo._

Mala suerte para ellos. Él y Annette se hallaban en los laboratorios de la ciudad, finalizando la descomposición de la nueva síntesis, cuando ocurrió el vertido.

Había llegado a las escaleras de comunicación de la parte trasera del B4 y comenzó a subir. Se preguntó si El Gobernador seguiría esperando. Probablemente. Birkin llegaba tarde. Le había costado abandonar su trabajo aunque fuera por un momento, y El Gobernador era un hombre preciso y puntual, entre otras cosas. Un soldado. Un investigador. Un sociópata.

_Y quizá fue él. Quizá fue él quien provocó el vertido._

Era posible. El Gobernador sólo era leal a el mismo, y siempre había sido así, y aunque llevara mucho tiempo en Umbrella, Birkin sabía que estaba buscando la manera de salirse. Por otro lado, echarse piedras a su propio tejado no formaba parte de su estilo. Si El Gobernador hubiera causado el vertido, sin duda no se habría quedado por ahí para ver qué pasaba.

Birkin llegó al final del tramo de escaleras, dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir el siguiente tramo. Supuestamente, los ascensores seguían funcionando, pero no quería arriesgarse. No había nadie por ahí que pudiera ayudarlo si algo iba mal.

En lo alto del segundo tramo, Birkin oyó algo, un sonido suave que provenía de detrás de la puerta que daba acceso al segundo nivel de los sótanos. Se detuvo un instante y se imaginó a algún desgraciado tras la puerta; tal vez estuviera golpeándose irracionalmente una y otra vez contra el obstáculo en un vago afán de salir de allí. Cuando se identificó la infección, las puertas interiores se cerraron automáticamente atrapando a la mayoría de los trabajadores infectados y a los sujetos de estudio que habían escapado. Los corredores principales estaban limpios, al menos entre las salas de control.

Echó una mirada a su reloj y comenzó a subir el tramo final de escaleras. No quería que se le escapara El Gobernador, suponiendo que aún siguiera por allí.

_Pero si El Gobernador no lo había hecho, entonces ¿quién?, ¿cómo?._

Todos pensaron que había sido un accidente, incluso él mismo, hasta hacía una horas, cuando El Gobernador lo había llamado para explicarle lo del tren. Con ése ya eran demasiados accidentes. Dios sabía que había gente más que suficiente con razones para intentar sabotear a Umbrella, pero no era fácil conseguir un pase para los niveles inferiores en ninguno de los laboratorios de Raccoon.

Y si… El Gobernador había mencionado algo sobre que la compañía quería datos reales sobre el virus, no sólo simulaciones sino algo práctico; quizá lo hubieran dejado escapar ellos mismos. Podían haber enviado a uno de sus comandos para hacer saltar el corcho que no debería haber saltado nunca, por decirlo de alguna manera.

_O tal vez sea así como planean conseguir el virus-G. Creando todo este caos y luego colándose sigilosamente para robarlo._

Birkin apretó los dientes. No. Aún no sabían lo cerca que estaba de lograrlo, y no lo sabrían hasta que él estuviera bien preparado. Había tomado precauciones, escondido cosas, e incluso Annette había sobornado a los vigilantes para que se mantuvieran apartados. Lo había visto ocurrir demasiadas veces: la compañía apartaba a un científico de su investigación porque quería resultados instantáneos, y para ello se la entregaba a gente nueva… Y al menos en dos casos que conocía directamente, el científico inicial había sido eliminado, la mejor manera de que no se pasara a la competencia.

_Pero a mí no me pasará. Y tampoco al virus-G._

Era la obra de su vida, pero lo destruiría antes de dejar que se lo arrebataran de las manos.

Llegó a la sala de control que buscaba. En realidad se trataba de una plataforma de observación que compartía el espacio con el generador auxiliar de la planta, que afortunadamente se hallaba en silencio. Las luces no funcionaban, pero mientras avanzaba por la pasarela metálica vio a El Gobernador sentado ante las pantallas de vigilancia, con la espalda recortada contra el destello de los monitores. Como hacía a menudo, llevaba puestas las gafas de sol, una costumbre afectada que siempre había irritado a Birkin; era como si el tipo pudiera ver en la oscuridad.

Antes de que le anunciara su presencia, ya había alzado una mano, sin mirar siquiera por encima del hombro, para que Birkin se acercara.

—Ven a ver esto.

Su voz era autoritaria y urgente. Birkin se apresuró a unirse a él y se inclinó sobre la consola para ver lo que tanto interesaba a El Gobernador.

Éste tenía la vista fija en una escena del centro de formación, en lo que parecía la videoteca del segundo piso. Un recluta vagaba por la sala. Era evidente que estaba infectado y llevaba el uniforme de trabajo manchado de sangre y otros fluidos. Sin duda se lo veía mojado, pero Birkin no notó nada especialmente extraño en él.

—No veo… —comenzó, pero lo interrumpió.

—Espera.

Birkin contempló cómo el joven recluta, un chico que nunca llegaría a viejo gracias al virus-T, chocaba con un pequeño escritorio en un rincón de la sala, luego se daba la vuelta y regresaba, tambaleándose como hacían todos los portadores, hacia los bancos de los ordenadores. La cámara lo siguió. Justo cuando Birkin estaba a punto de preguntar a El Gobernador qué estaban buscando, lo vio.

—Ahí —indicó.

Birkin parpadeó sin estar seguro de lo que había visto. Mientras volvía hacia los ordenadores, el brazo del recluta se había alargado y afinado, se había estirado casi hasta tocar el suelo y luego había vuelto a su forma normal. El proceso había durado menos de un segundo.

—Es la tercera vez que pasa durante la última media hora, más o menos —informó sin alzar la voz.

El recluta continuó vagando por la reducida sala, y de nuevo pareció indistinguible de cualquiera de los otros condenados que aparecían en las pequeñas pantallas.

—¿Un experimento del que no estábamos informados? —preguntó Birkin. Pero sabía que era improbable. Ambos estaban tan al corriente de todo como cualquier otra persona fuera de las oficinas centrales.

—No.

—¿Mutación?

—Tú eres el científico, dímelo tú —replicó El Gobernador.

Birkin reflexionó un instante y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que sería posible, pero… No, no lo creo.

Observaron en silencio al soldado durante un momento, pero éste volvió a cruzar la sala sin que nada se alargase o cambiase. Birkin no sabía qué era exactamente lo que habían visto, pero no le gustó nada de nada. En la complicada serie de ecuaciones en que se había convertido su vida, entre su trabajo y su familia, entre los desastres de Raccoon y sus sueños de conseguir crear artificialmente el virus perfecto, lo que habían visto era una incógnita. Era algo nuevo.

Un crujido de estática rompió el silencio y la voz desconocida de un hombre se oyó en medio de un zumbido.

—Tiempo de llegada aproximado, diez minutos, cambio.

Eso tenía que ser el equipo de limpieza de Umbrella dirigiéndose hacia el tren. El Gobernador le había dicho que estaban en camino. Éste apretó un botón.

—Afirmativo. Informe cuando alcancen el objetivo. Cambio y corto.

Volvió a apretar el botón, y los dos hombres continuaron contemplando al soldado desconocido, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Birkin no sabía lo que pensaba El Gobernador, pero él empezaba a creer que había llegado la hora de abandonar Raccoon.

Llegados a este punto de la historia y puesto que me habéis dicho que os liais con tantos personajes, haré un resumen de quien es quien.

1.- Umbrella: Corporación farmacéutica que crea armas biológicas (las B.O.W= Biological Organic Weapon)

2.-El Gobernador: Es el jefe en funciones de Umbrella, por encima de él sólo están los fundadores de la farmacéutica.

3.-William y Arnette Birkin: Son marido y mujer, ambos científicos de Umbrella. Trabajan para crear a partir del virus T, un nuevo virus, el virus G.

4.- Sherry Birkin: Hija de William y Arnette Birkin.

5.-Rachel Berry: Graduada en bioquímica perteneciente a la Policía de NY, viene a investigar los casos de canibalismo.

6.-Santana López: Policía de Los Angeles, pide el traslado a Racoon City para ver a su mejor amiga, Quinn Fabray, antes de que la ejecuten.

7.-Brittany Pierce: Viene en busca de Rachel Berry al no poder contactar con ella.

8.- Quinn Fabray: Prisionera a la que trasladan a Racoon City hasta su ejecución.

9.- Tina Cohen-Chang: Ha sido contratada para recuperar una muestra del virus G.

Si seguís teniendo dudas con respecto a los personajes o sobre a historia, no dudéis en preguntarme. Gracias como siempre por leer y comentar. Besos.


End file.
